Questioning Detectives
by hana taichou
Summary: The fanfiction where you, the lovely readers, can dare, torture, or humiliate all the MTNN characters as much as you like! Written by your two hosts, Hanakuro and Akashia-chan! Now with 20 percent more ministory No pairings, rated T just because.
1. 1: intro

Hanakuro: If I owned Majin Tantei Nougami neuro, the chapters would only come out once every billion years.

Akashia-chan: And If I owned it, all the characters would either look like stick people or dog crap.

--

Hanakuro: Hello! And welcome to the first Nougami Neuro Interview show! Where you ask the questions and the characters answer! Hosted by your beautiful and intelligent host, Hanakuro!

Akashia-chan: and your beautifuler and intelligenter co-host Akashia-chan!

Hanakuro: Well, intelligent people don't say "beautifuler," And my report card was better than yours! So anyways! This is my first fanfic! (ever!) So please don't flame us too much. Constructive criticism, however is always welcome!

Akashia-chan: Yeah…Whatever. So just send in any questions or stuff you wanna ask the Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro characters to us in the reviews. A question could be something like "Neuro, what would happen if you had a sister?" Or you can ask dare the characters to do something…And give them a punishment if they refuse.

Hanakuro: And make the punishments as horrible as you want! For example, "Godai, I dare you to take out a movie camera and get someone to film you doing the Caramelldansen! And the punishment if you don't is that you have to braid your hair and keep it like that for the whole episode!" Or something like that.

Akashia-chan: What?! That's a lame punishment. You should have him dye his hair pink and call himself and dress up as Ichigo Momommiya from Tokyo mew mew!

Hanakuro: That wasn't an actual dare. None of the characters are actually here right now for you to dare.

Akashia-chan: Damn...

Neuro: Actually, I DO have a sister.

Akashia-chan: Ahhhhh!!

Hanakuro: Ahhhhhhhh!! Where the hell did he just come from?!

Yako: Um, we were standing in the door the whole time.

Akashia-chan: Heh...I knew that. But…Why are you guys here?

Godai: Exactly! What the hell are we here for in the first place?! And why are we speaking in English instead of Japanese?! And why would I do the Caramelldansen?!

Akashia-chan: Because, the Google text translators suck! And Hanakuro isn't that good at speaking Japanese! That's why! And you would do the Caramelldansen or else you braid your hair.

Hanakuro: I-I'm taking Japanese lessons this fall…

Neuro: Sai, you can stop hiding now. I already know that you're using Akashia-san's body as a disguise. You were way out of character from the real one.

Akashia-chan/Sai?: What do you mean? That could just mean that

Hanakuro is bad at writing people in character!

Hanakuro: HEY!!

Neuro: (Ignores Hanakuro) But it's also partially Akashia-san writing this she could write herself in-character…

Sai: (Transforming back into his innocent boy form) Darn…

Hanakuro: Wait! If Sai is Akashia-chan and Akashia-chan is no longer here…Where's the real one?! NOOOO! Sai killed her and turned her into a red box!!

Sai: (Kicks open closet door) Actually, she's in here. I just felt like tying someone up today.

REAL Akashia-chan: (Gagged and tied up) Mmph! Mmm Mm Mmmhmhmph!! Mm! (Translation: Help! Get me out of here! Help!)

Hanakuro: Oh…That's good, she's alive. It would be hard to find another assista-I mean a new best friend!

Akashia-chan: MMM!? Hmmhm Hm HMHMPHM!? (Translation: What!? What exactly do you mean by that!?)

Hanakuro: Oh, fine…(Unties Akashia-chan) There.

Akashia-chan: gasps My GOD that closet's stuffy. And Hanakuro, WHEN exactly was the last time you dusted the closet??

Hanakuro: Well…

Godai: Okay, now that that's cleared up, someone tell me why we're here!!

Akashia-chan: Geez. Moody, much? Anyways, you're all here because we decided to start an interview fanfic. Wait, you were standing in the door too, right? You DID hear the explanation for the readers, right? Or are you really that stupid? You didn't understand our simple explanation, did you?

Godai: …Well…

Hanakuro: Yup, he's that stupid. Anyways, That's it for now! If you've read this and want to ask a question, dare someone or anything else, please submit them in the reviews!! Thank you for reading!!

--

Akashia-chan: …So were you really going to let me stay tied up there?

Hanakuro: Well…Uh, hey, have you noticed that Godai's name can also be spelled as "go die?" I think I've found the reason everyone's scared of him!

Godai: Hey, what the-

Akashia-chan: Hey…you're right! And If Go-die complains at all about the show, he can just go die!

Godai: Stop that!!

Hanakuro and Akashia-chan: NO.

--

So how was it? Good idea? Bad idea? Stupidest thing you ever read? Too much like the Bleach one like this? If you want to send in any questions or dares, please feel free to! (Make all dare punishments extra-mean if you feel like it!) And…If you didn't like it, which I'm sure some people didn't, you don't need to read the next one. And Hanakuro and Akashia-chan will slowly die without reviews! Please don't let us die!

If you have a Gaiaonline account, my username is 12sakura123.

On Facebook, I'm Hana Shikane, and my icon is the white cat from lucky star. Any questions or dares can be sent to those 2 accounts. or Akashia-chan's Gaiaonline, she's Twilight4life.


	2. 2: first reviews!

Hanakuro: once again, if I owned Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, the chapters would only come out once every billion years.

Akashia-chan: And if I owned it, all the people would look like stick people or dog crap.

--

Hanakuro: beep beep beep beep backing up!! beeeeeeep!

Akashia-chan: Lalalala lalala laaaaaaaaaaaaa!! I'm on the Canadian Idol finals!

Neuro/Yako/Sai/Go-die: …

Hanakuro: BEEEEP crash!! Mwahaha! Hit and run! Whoooosh!

Akashia-chan: Lalala LAAAAAAAAAA! Thank you everybo- wait…are we rolling? Oh god! The camera! Tell me that wasn't just on film!

Neuro/Yako/Sai/Go-die: Yes it was.

Akashia-chan: and why are you all speaking in unison?!

Hanakuro: BEEEEEP! Akashia-chan!! Out of the way! This is a freeway you know! Whoooo! Smash!

Akashia-chan: oh dear. You're out of gas. The camera's rolling by the way.

Hanakuro: …oh…really……..Hello everybody! And welcome to our show!

Yako: Uhm, what exactly just happened there?

Hanakuro: Well, I was a racecar, and Akashia-chan was a winning contestant on Canadian Idol! So now that that very embarrassing moment is over, let's get on to the news and questions!

Akashia-chan: And here's your five o' clock news! There has been a major crash in Stupidville, involving Hanakuro and three armed motor bikers.

Hanakuro: I am happy to report that there were no survivors. Except me. I'm too cool to die.

Akashia-chan:Yeah… anyways, Yako, could you do the honors?

Yako: Sure! And now time for the questions and reviews!!

Akashia-chan: and our FIRST REVIEW EVER!! from irule505

_lol! Me likey! I have a question: Sai, r u a girl or a guy? please clarify that for me, thanx!_

Sai: Well, technically I'm a girl.

Hanakuro: No you're not…

Akashia-chan: you're an…

Hanakuro/Akashia-chan: It!

Sai, aka, the it: No I'm not! God! My gender aside, here's the next review.

_this is good anyway time for questions! _

_Neuro: Do you think you can eat all the mystery's in the world? _

_Go-die: Hi!_

_Yako: How can you eat so much!? OO_

Neuro: Well, mysteries are popping up all over the globe so who knows?

Hanakuro: Can you solve the mystery of why my sister is so weird?

Neuro: That mystery isn't ripe enough

Hanakuro: well, I think I know the reason anyways. It's because she has a messed up brain.

Akashia-chan: you're so cruel to her, of course she's cruel to you to so I guess its okay…

Go-die: What the beep are you saying hi for you beep beep beeeeep

Hanakuro: Yay! Someone else is playing cars too! Beep beep! Haha. I hit Go-die's car.

Yako: Well it's because I-

Neuro: (cutting in and twisting Yako's head around 360 degrees) because your brain has not evolved enough to understand that-

Hanakuro: there are evil motorcycle bunnies in the closet, so it's unsafe to enter the closet without a scuba suit and a yellow picture frame!

Neuro/Yako: …what does that have to do with the question?

Hanakuro: absolutely nothing! This is yet another unsolvable mystery!

Akashia-chan: unsolvable mysteries aside, thank you for sending in the first questions!

Hanakuro; Yay! reviews!! So who should introduce our next one... Neuro! You're up!

Neuro: ...fine. but i'm taking out how annoyed i am at this pathetic story on Yako.

Yako: Great... thank you Hanakuro.

Neuro: (reading off script) ... and this is from a pathetic human submitting a review to this pathetic show. named Talk Bubble.

_oh god... this is the best! please continue!_

_hm. Tell Sai that he has to do whatever Neuro wants for the whole chapter or Neuro gets to open him up and look at his insides!! either way it'll be amusing!_

_hehehe..._

Hanakuro: This is going to be fun... and Neuro, stop changing our wonderful script. our show is not THAT pathetic... although it is being recorded inside my kitchen...

Akashia-chan: wait, this is your KITCHEN?! I thought you said it was a closet!!

Sai the it: catfight. and uhm, wouldn't it be a better idea do use that idea _next chapter?_ You know, because we're almost out of time here... and i need to reserve some tickets to somewhere far from here before the next episode... Brazil, maybe? Anyways, it can't continue because you're out of reviews.

Hanakuro: I WILL find some way to keep Sai here until the next chapter... and Neuro, you have to help if you want it to happen! and no more reviews...really… that's the saddest thing I ever heard… we are slowly dying without questions!!

Akashia-chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'm too young and pretty to die!!

Hanakuro: This again. I'm prettier than you. Ha. Haha. Hahaha. Hahahaha. Hahahahaha.

Akashia-chan: SHUT UP!!

Go-die: (pulls out gun) stop it!!

Hanakuro: ooooh. A gun. You can kill people with a gun.

Akashia-chan: have you noticed that Go-die is very annoying in this episode? And He's not talking right now? And that he needs to take yoga for his, uh, temper problems?

Neuro: Slave number 2, sign up for yoga class now.

Go-die: Well why should I?!

Yako: I think I'd listen to him Godai-san. (or he'll probably kill you.)

Sai: I'm just saying something for the sake of saying something. Grrr! I'm a leoplurodon!

Hanakuro/Akashia-chan: THE LEOPLURODON SHALL RETURN MAY 7th 2009!!

All other characters:… what?

Hanakuro: inside joke. There are a lot of those in here, but you just don't understand them. Ceiling fans.

Akashia-chan: lol! Yay inside jokes!! This is becoming really pointless so I think we're gonna go now…

Hanakuro: Bye bye!!

Go-die: I'm not taking yoga until I DIE!!

Akashia-chan: then why don't you go die, go-die?

--

Yay! episode 2 is up! Thank you to the 3 people who sent in the reviews! You are wonderful people and deserve awards for even reading this! Sadly, we have no awards for people putting up with us. And once again, please submit your questions and dares to us! Or not! Please don't hesitate to submit a question more than once, 'cause we need more...

Next chapter: akashia-chan's revenge! Sai's torture! And a whole lot of sugar-crazy hyper people!


	3. 3: Akashia chan's revenge!

Hanakuro: For the third time, if I owned Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, the chapters would only come out once every billion years

Hanakuro: For the third time, if I owned Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, the chapters would only come out once every billion years.

Akashia-chan: and If I owned it, all the characters would look like stick people or dog crap.

Hanakuro: and please (please please) vote in our poll! The results will (really) affect the August chapters! (so vote! Now!)

--

Hanakuro: Sai! You can't leave!! We might lose readers!!

Sai the it: no!! you can't make me staaaay!!

Akashia-chan: **walks in with reviews** Sai! Good news! Talk Bubble changed her review! Now YOU get to torture NEURO!!

Hanakuro/Akashia-chan/Sai: morbid evil laughter

Neuro: **drops off of ceiling** Why are you all laughing morbidly?

Sai the it: Neuro! I command you to go and dress like a chicken, then do the chicken dance outside the house!!

Neuro: …why should I?

Hanakuro: Because! This is our fanfic, and we get to tell you what to do!!

Akashia-chan: Hanakuro, why do you always get the first lines? Oh, and why aren't I the host!?

Hanakuro: **thinks**: **do I smell revenge?** Okay, I always get the first lines 'cause I get to the computer first. And you aren't the host because this fanfic is on my account. **and 'cause I'm beautifuler!**

Sai the it: CATFIGHT!!

Akashia-chan: VENGANCE!!

Hanakuro: oh dear… I knew this was coming at some point.

Go-die: **walks in door** did I hear 'vengance'?

Yako: I'm hungry! And somewhat frightened by this, uh, what did you call it Sai?

Sai the it: CATFIGHT!!

Akashia-chan: (pulls out flamethrower and rope) the time has come! Sai, Neuro, assist me in my quest for vengeance!

Sai the it: Okay! Neuro! I choose you!!

Neuro: **blink blink** okay…

Ishigaki: **climbs in through window** do I sense a pokemon reference? (leaves through window)

Hanakuro: Ahhhh! Somebody help me!!

Akashia-chan: **throws Hanakuro in to cupboard and locks it** Mwahahahhahahahaaha!! Vengance!!

Yako: so… who does that make the host?

Akashia-chan: Me of course!! Because I am her closest friend

Go-die: Not that I would know, but I don't think close friends lock each other in closets…

Hanakuro: Somebody get me out of here!! Ooh. There's Pocky in here. Never mind! I'm fine!

Akashia-chan: OH NO!! I KILLED HANAKURO AND NOW HER GHOST HAS COME TO HAUNT US!! **hides under table while hitting head in the process** ow!

Yako: Okay… let's do the reviews now!

Sai the it: Here's one from the lovely Talk Bubble:

_YAY! My dare is gonna be done in the next episode!! I'm looking forward to it!_

and tell Neuro that I AM NOT pathetic human! I could have Sai open YOU up and see YOUR intestines just for THAT!!

So I have changed my dare because I felt like it!! :P

Neuro has to do whatever SAI wants for the whole episode or they all have to do the hokeypokey! YAY (I mean come on.. I can't let Sai open up Neuro!!)lol

Go-die: it seems this one is already in place.

Neuro: pathetic human…

Akashia-chan: from under table no, bad Neuro! Now you have to do the next review!

Neuro: fine… this is from pathetic human number two. Katherineyukicute.

_hello again!_

Neuro: You can torture Yako all you want.

Yako: Sorry

Go-die: go to a yoga class

Sai: you kind of remind me of remind me of the clown from IT. You don't look anything like him but he can change his form like you

Neuro: It seems that she is not as pathetic a human. She is now pathetic human number one.

Yako: great… like I don't get enough of this at work.

Go-die: I already told you! I wo-(gets cut off)

Akashia-chan: Too bad! If the reviewers say you must then you must! Haha!

Go-die: crap…

Yako: have you noticed that Godai-san hasn't been swearing too much in this fanfic? I wonder if he was threatened or something…

Hanakuro: **whistles innocently from cupboard**

Akashia-chan: I'm sure I soundproofed that cupboard! WITCH!! And another person who thinks Sai is an It!!

Sai: … lets just do the last review. this one's from irule505.

_yay! Go-die, i dare u to talk in text talk 4 the whole day and if u don't, u have to, kiss neuro passionately on the lips! Mwahahahahahahaha! so i say it so it shall be!_

Go-die: … I h8 this place.

Hanakuro: And in case anyone's wondering, I'm talking from a speaker. I'm not a ghost. Or a witch. And Go-die should speak in txt tlk and internet talk!

Go-die: WTF do u mean I hav. 2 tlk like this? Wait, why m I tlking like this now?!

Akashia-chan: irule505! You are my new best friend!

Go-die: and my new wrst enemy…I h8 u.

Sai: now that the reviews are over, I'm gonna torture Neuro!

Neuro: I also hate this…

Sai: Neuro! Help me take over this fanfic!

Akashia-chan: Hey, I just spent 5 dollars on a lock to take over this fanfic! And 7 dollars for the rope! And another 50 for a flamethrower!

Sai: well I have Neuro to fight for me! Neuro! Attack!

Akashia-chan: Well I have a flamethrower!! (turns flamethrower) on Mwahahaha!

Go-die: I wnt 2 take ovr this fanfic 2… need weapon… Hey! A Spork! I'll use this!! Sporks ftw…

All characters: ATTACK!!

Akashia-chan: VENGANCE!!

Neuro: 777 tools of hell! Evil Spork!! attacks Akashia-chan with giant spork

Akashia-chan: Spork! Meet flamethrower! Mwaahahahahahaaha!! I melted your weapon! You are now sporkless!!

Hanakuro: Wow… what's going on out here?

Yako: **emerges from hiding place** When did out get out Hanakuro?

Hanakuro: about 10 minutes ago.

Akashia-chan: Hanakuro! You aren't dead!! How did you get out…?

Hanakuro: Yes… thank you so much for locking me in a cupboard and leaving me there. And NO I am NOT dead, as a matter of fact. And I got out with a hairclip. I picked the lock.

Akashia-chan: I guess dollar store locks aren't the best… oh well, I still have a flamethrower!!

Yako: You know Akashia-chan, you might end up setting the whole building on fire if you do that… plus Hanakuro is kind of a better host…

Hanakuro: thank you Yako. Now, why is this fanfic so long? Akashia-chan! You typed too much!!

Go-die: cnt we plz stop this fanfic! I h8 tlking in txt tlk!

Sai the it: But I like torturing Neuro!

Akashia-chan: Don't worry Sai, you can continue next chapter!

Sai the it: Yay!

Akashia-chan/Sai: **hug**

Hanakuro: Akashia-chan likes Sai!!

Akashia-chan: Nu-uh! We're just friends!

Sai: Yeah!

Hanakuro: Whateeever you say! Okay then! Everybody vote in our poll! (in my profile!) so that we can write the next chapter! We can't write it if you don't vote! And please review! We can't write the next chapter without both of the two!

--

Hanakuro: So… I'm back as the host of this show…

Akashia-chan: yes you are.

Hanakuro: and… you locked me in a cupboard…

Akashia-chan: …yes, your point?

Hanakuro: as the host, you shall all be punished in the next chapter!

All: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

--

and sorry to katherineyukicute, but we forgot the extra Yako torture in this one... we will add much more extra torture in the next chapter!

and also, for the people who read this the day it was released, we messed up on some of the formatting, so please forgive us!


	4. 4: DDR and hippieness

**To all those who read this as soon as it came out: I am not actually going to be changing my username, because 'Hanakuro' is already taken. Oh well.  
**

Hanakuro: If I owned Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, I wouldn't need to be writing this, would I?

Akashia-chan: and if I owned it… you wouldn't even want to know what would happen. Shudder

Hanakuro: Yay! Normally I don't get two lines up here! And from now on, **bolds** are actions. **screams randomly**

--

Akashia-chan: I have claimed the first line of this fanfic!! Mwahahahahaha!! Justice!!

Hanakuro: … are you finished? I brought in a-

Go-die: **walks into room and sits on couch quietly** Isn't it a great day to be alive? **smiles**

Hanakuro: Akashia-chan… do you see something weird about what just happened…?

Akashia-chan: yes… Go-die… he's acting like…like a hippy! And he SMILED!!

Hanakuro: yes… this must be the work of the forced yoga classes. Our plan has succeeded!

Go-die: Make peace not war!

Yako: **walks into room with cake** Make cake not war!

Hanakuro: I brought a Nintendo Wii! And DDR!

Sai the it: Neuro! You have to play DDR!

Neuro: but, that dare stopped last week.

Akashia-chan: No it didn't, I said he could torture you more this week.

Sai the it: Yay! Me torturing Neuro torturing Yako!

Yako: Let's do the reviews while I go hide…**runs off to closet**

Neuro: This is from pathetic human number 1, katherineyukicute:

_  
i'm pathetic human number one... okay!_

_Neuro: i got you a new chains_

_Hanakuro: Your doing a good job being a host_

_Yako: here's some choclate_

_Go-die: I have a felling you don't like me_

Neuro: off to find Yako now…

Hanakuro: Yayness! Someone believes in my ability to keep this fanfic alive!

Yako:** from closet** oooooooooh, chocolaaaaaate…!!

Go-die: Love is all you need.

Akashia-chan: my lord, he really IS a hippy! Anyhow, the next review's from irule505:

_YAY 4 TXT TLK! Hmm... wut 2 make sum1 do this time... I know! Yako, tell us if you like Neuro or if he's too ugly 4 u! I is sorry, but i is curious!_

Yako: **tied up in chains** I'm kind of dead either way here aren't I…?

Hanakuro: Don't worry, we'll prepare a wonderful funeral for you, and have lots of delicious cake! That you can't eat, cuz ur gonna be DED! D-E-D! DED!!

Yako: aw… I wants cake!

Akashia-chan: answer the question or no cake for you!

Yako: how do I eat cake if I'm dead…? Anyways… idon'tlikeneurobutit'snotbecausehe'suglyit'sbecauseIlikeGodaibetter! Wait, no, I didn't just say that!

Neuro: … very interesting.

Akashia-chan: **blink blink**

Go-die: Carry on, love is coming. Love is coming to us all.

Sai the it: Where's he getting all these quotes? Anyways, next review. This is from Talk Bubble.

_YAY! I LUV SAI! He's so huggable._

_Anyways, Neuro, stop calling me a pathetic human._

_Sai, make Neuro do the hokey-pokey!_

_Yako, you get a magical picnic basket that never gets empty!_

_Go-die, go join the Boy Scouts._

_Teehee! peace sign_

Sai the it: YAYNESS! I has a fan!!

Neuro: no. I call pathetic humans pathetic humans.

Sai: Gladly! Neuro!

Neuro: you put your right foot in, you put your right foot out…

Sai: EVERYBODY!

Everybody: you put your right foot in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around! That's what it's all about! **clap clap**

Yako: Yes! Finally! Someone who loves me!! **grabs picnic basket and starts eating**

Go-die: no, Boy Scouts don't teach people to break free and be their own person, man. Just go with the flow.

Hanakuro: … wow. I never thought I'd ever see a real live hippie…next review. This is from Kyra Nazumi.

_Hey, guys. It's me again.  
So, I decided to ask some questions.  
Neuro: Just wonering, do demons show affection by bringing others pain..?  
Yako: Are there any good dessert recipies you can give me..?  
Godai: ...Do you know a weapons shop anywhere close??  
Sai: ...How on earth do you change forms?_

Neuro: …what do you mean by that…?

Yako: yes! It's a recipe for a Chocolate Fudge Pound Cake! Here it is:

_1 (18.25 ounce) package chocolate fudge cake mix_

_4 eggs_

_1/2 cup vegetable oil_

_1 1/3 cups water_

_1 (16 ounce) container prepared chocolate fudge frosting_

_Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Grease and flour a 10 inch Bundt pan._

_In a large bowl, combine cake mix, eggs, oil and water. Beat on low speed until blended. Stir in chocolate frosting. Pour batter into prepared pan._

_Bake in the preheated oven for 60 to 70 minutes, or until a toothpick inserted into the center of the cake comes out clean. Let cool in pan for 10 minutes, then turn out onto a wire rack and cool completely._

Akashia-chan: you could actually say all of that from memory, wow, you have a lot of free time on your hands…

Go-die: Yes, on the corner of 1st Avenue and Hazard Street. Except Hazard street is closed due to… a hazard.

Sai: um… I'm just cool that way…

Akashia-chan: I think he's saying he doesn't know…

Yako: And the next… wait, this isn't a question! This is just someone saying how awesome this fanfic is!

Hanakuro: But we love being told how awesome we are. So here it is. From lexbro95.

_  
LOL HOLY CLASSIC! I CANT WAIT TO GIVE IN MY DARE... HEEHEEHEE (followed by evil laugh) ...unless someone has the same idea as me... anyway, i'll post it on another review  
awesome story btw!_

Akashia-chan:** laughs evilly with our wonderful reviewer** Mwahahahaha!!

Hanakuro:… yes. You do that a lot. Anyways, our last review is from… the same person as the last one.

_hee hee i love this story!  
ok, for a dare, i dare neuro to either kiss yako, godai, or hanakuro! and if he doesnt, he can sing,  
'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' with yako if he wishes And he has to wear a mini skirt! XD  
random i know but still!  
hey, it's not everyday you get to torture a demon!  
awesome story it's great! :P_

Akashia-chan: okay, lexbro95, you rock! Mwahaha-ness!

Hanakuro: Since Akashia-chan and I are in charge, Neuro shall kiss… **drumrolls** GO-DIE!! And sing 'don't go breaking my heart' with Yako, while wearing a mini-skirt!

Go-die: **twitches** uhm… go with the flow…? ABSOLUTELY NOT!! **breaks out of hippie-dom**

Akashia-chan: Yako, I'll give you cake if you sing it…

Yako:** twitches** c-c-cake? I like cake!!

Hanakuro: Then it's decided! They shall sing!! gives Neuro and Yako lyrics to song and Neuro a hot pink mini-skirt

Akashia-chan: This should be interesting.

_Neuro: don't go breaking my heart  
Yako: I couldn't if I tried  
Neuro: Honey if I get restless  
Yako: Baby you're not that kind_

_Neuro: Don't go breaking my heart  
Yako: You take the weight off me  
Neuro: Honey when you knocked on my door  
Yako: I gave you my key_

_Both: Nobody knows it  
Neuro: When I was down  
Yako: I was your clown  
Both: Nobody knows it  
Neuro: Right from the start  
Yako:I gave you my heart  
Yako:I gave you my heart_

_N: So don't go breaking my heart  
Y: I won't go breaking your heart  
Both: Don't go breaking my heart_

_N: And nobody told us  
Y:Cause nobody showed us  
N:And now it's up to us babe  
Y:I think we can make it_

_N:So don't misunderstand me  
Y:You put the light in my life  
N:You put the sparks to the flame  
Y:I've got your heart in my sights_

Akashia-chan: I'll never be able to un-see that…

Hanakuro: DDR time!!

Akashia-chan: SQUEEEEEE!!

Yako: I call player 1!

Sai: Neuro has to do Love Shine!

Go-die: I hated being a hippie!! **pulls out gun** Nobody will EVER force me to take yoga classes again!

Hanakuro: ooh. A gun. You can kill people with a gun. Did I say that somewhere before?

Akashia-chan: **sighs** I'll set up the mats. **sets up mats**

_5 minutes into playing_

Go-die: I can't do it!! Love Shine is too hard!! What is with all those fast things!

Hanakuro: Come ON Go-die, it's not that hard. See? I just got a Double A! Like the battery!

Akashia-chan: _La la lalala la La la lalala la La la lalala la La la la la La love you love you love you love you love shine!_

Hanakuro: Wow… Neuro won. Scary. Hey look, Go-die, it's Wii fit! You can do yoga!

Go-die: for the last time!! I am NOT going to take YOGA!!

Yako: Let's play Rock Band!! I call drums!

Akashia-chan: I'M THE SINGER!!

Hanakuro: yes… so that concludes our fanfic for today. _I CALL GUITAR!!_

--

Hanakuro: Wow, we had a lot of references in this chapter… everyone vote in my poll! Please! And just to let you know, that is a REAL cake recipe. I'm making it tonight.

Akashia-chan: okay, this is what comes of Hanakuro's boredom. I was getting freezies for us and asked her to think of something for Neuro to say, and here's what she typed:

_"Neuro: hi!! I like pie and mudkipz! Pink is good! Elephant feet! Pineapple sauce! Purple moldygingerbreadhouses!!1!!1!!oneoneoneoneone!!1onetyoneoneone!!11!! eat acid it's good for u!! blue cream cheese with ostriches and headphones! Fish paste! Watashi wa Enma Ai! Le gaspeth!"_

Akashia-chan: Do you have anything to say about this, Hanakuro?

Hanakuro: Elephant feet! Oh, I mean… I was bored. I see a sheep!

Akashia-chan: Heh, I poked it!

Hanakuro: DO NOT POKE THE GLORIOUS SHEEP!! **slaps Akashia-chan in head** Hah! You just lost 3 brain cells!

Akashia-chan: **slaps Hanakuro's head** 3 brain cells!

Hanakuro: **slaps Akashia-chan's head** 3 brain cells!!

_This pathetic fight continued for about an hour. Then they realized that they were eventually going to get really stupid if they continued. Not that they aren't already._

Hanakuro: Wow… that was dumb… see you in the next chapter!! Bye byeeeeee!! ... 3 brain cells!!


	5. 5: vacation in hell

Hanakuro: If I owned Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, then the chapters would only come out once every billion years.

Akashia-chan: And if I owned it, everybody would look like stick people or dog crap.

Hanakuro: I once again have an extra line here! _So now, italics are thoughts. _When they're after the characters name, it's that character thinking. If they're in between characters' lines, then they're an explanation of what is or is going to happen.**Bolds are still actions, just to let you know.**

--

Hanakuro: And here we are, reporting live from… hell. Quite literally.

Akashia-chan: Ow! Ow! My pants are on FIRE!! HELP!!

Hanakuro: Yes, so thanks to your votes, (those three people who voted) we are now on vacation in hell… thank you so much.

Yako: Torture!! Hell is SCARY!! There's Barney reruns on a-a big screen tv!!

Sai the It: maybe some reviews will take our minds off of the horror.

Akashia-chan: yes. Lets do reviews while I attempt to find some water for my poor pants which are being burned to a cinder as I speak.

Hanakuro: You know, I don't think you're going to find any water down here. It's HELL here. Anyways, our first review is from Talk Bubble.

_LEXBRO95! I LUV YOU! and I miss you too! (that is a reference to her, who is my best friend and who is currentely not by my side like she usually is...)_

_HAH!_

_Sai, you get a hug for being so EVIL and yet so ADORABLY CUTE at the same time! hugs Sai_

_NEURO!! YOU ARE EVIL BUT NOT CUTE IN ANY WAY!! So you can't talk for the WHOLE chapter! But I still luv you!! Not as much as I luv Sai tho! glares at Neuro while crushing Sai in a hug of DOOM!_

_Yako!! I have no present that might top the picnic basket I gave you last chapter. I hope you're enjoying it!_

_And Go-die, you... um... have to.. WEAR PINK BUNNY EARS FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! The pink bunny ears of DOOM will CRUSH your pride like an ant! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Akashia-chan, Hanakuro, you guys just be as random as you always are, I luv seeing people other then me Lexbro95 and our other best friend, Lizzy951 being random!!_

_Teeheehee!! peace sign_

Sai: Yay! My fan is back! And can someone get me a fan? Y'know, fan fan? It's really hot down here.

Neuro: I think I should warn you tha-

Hanakuro/Akashia-chan: NO TALKING FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!!

Yako: I am enjoying it! I am also enjoying Neuro not talking!

Akashia-chan: **hands Go-die pink bunny ears** here ya go! Enjoy!

Go-die: … **puts on bunny ears reluctantly** When this chapter is done, you will all burn in hell. Wait… I'm too late, aren't I?

Neuro: **thinks** _maybe I should warn them… oh well._

Akashia-chan: I WAS MENTIONED IN A REVIEW!! YAY!!

Hanakuro: …yay. Next review. From lexbro95.

_YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYY ANOTHER AWESOME CHAPPIE!_

_YAY MY REVIEW WAS PUT IN _

_anyway, awesome story u rock_

_YAY ROCK BAND I LOVE THAT GAME!_

_I LOVE THE GUITAR_

_ANYWAYS (again)_

_why don't u give everybody a plate of food of what they like._

_this means taht if they wanted spaghetti, it would be earth worms and stuff you know what i mean?_

_and if they eat the whole plate, they get to eat whatever they want (something actually edible)_

_and to finally end this reveiw,_

_neuro, good job on winning the DDR!!_

_yako, i respect that u can eat so much food, (cuz you'd probably be able to eat me if i got u mad)_

_go-die, plz stop being a hippie_

_sai the it, keep torturing neuro for me k?_

_and what was all ur reactions to my first dare?!_

Hanakuro: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!! And yay Rock Band!!

**food magically appears in front of everybody**

Akashia-chan: Eat up! MMMMMMMM!! Mudpie!! Yako, what did you get?

Yako: Everything soup… and I mean everything. Is that a flowerpot I see?

Go-die: …soap flavoured beer…

Hanakuro: Yay! Pocky! What flavour… CAT FLAVOURED POCKY?! Sick…

Neuro: **holding Dan-D packaged mystery** …

Sai: AAAAAAAAAH!! It's normal, strawberry Pocky!!

Hanakuro: Can we switch? I never really liked cat flavoured stuff… not that I've tried it!!

Neuro: **glares** _Winning that human DDR game was a complete accident._

Yako: Thanks! And Yes, I possibly could.

Go-die: I already did get out of my 'hippie-dom'. Thankfully.

Sai: Mwahahahahaha! Neuro, come here. Now. Good. Go find me some real food, like a bear…

Hanakuro; Neuro didn't kiss Go-die in the last chapter...so he shall now! (If that's what you meant by that last part i guess...) **Pushes Go-die into Neuro ** Hahahaha!! They kissed!!

Go-die: Scarredforlifescarredforlifescarredforlifescarredforlife...

Neuro: _I must remember to torture all of them when we get back to earth..._

Hanakuro: Let's see how everyone did with their food... Akashia-chan ate her Mud-pie... she gets normal pie. Yako actually managed to finish her everything soup...She gets Everything Edible soup! How'd you do with the flowerpot, Yako?

Yako; it was quite good, actually...

Hanakuro: okay then. Unfortunately, bubbles started coming out of Go-die's mouth after only a little of the soap flavored beer... maybe it's not just flavored like soap... I wasn't able to eat cat flavored Pocky at all because... I like cats...Neuro didn't finish his Dan-d pack mystery. I guess it was too fake, wasn't it? Yeah, packaged stuff is like that... but dan-d pack is cool! And Sai... Amazing, he finished the NORMAL Strawberry Pocky. Congratulations. He gets...um... what do you want, Sai?

Sai: hm... paper!

Akashia-chan: Paper... You know that having an obsession with paper-eating is a mental disorder, right? okay then. Next review! This one's from Kyra Nazumi.

_Oh, for this time..._

_Neuro: I mean, do you bring all sorts of pain to Yako because your courting with her..?_

_Yako: Thanks!! It tastes delicious You guys are awsome!! Thanks for putting my questions up there._

_!! Oh, is there one for brownies..?_

_Godai: Thanks, and do you want the 13mm with 175m or the 9mm with 177m?_

_Sai: Yeah, sure...What do peoples insides look like..?_

Neuro: ... _I'm sure glad I can't talk right now._

Yako: Neuro... I'm glad you can't talk right now. and I'm glad you liked the cake! And this is a recipe for mint fudge brownies:

_3 large eggs._

_1 ½ cups of mint chocolate chips._

_1 ¼ cups of flour, unbleached._

_1 cup of chopped nuts._

_1 cup of sugar._

_½ cup of butter._

_3 tablespoons of water._

_1 ½ teaspoons of vanilla extract._

_½ teaspoon of baking soda._

_½ teaspoon of salt._

_Preparation Instructions:_

_Preheat your oven to 325°F (160°C)._

_In a bowl, combine the flour, baking soda, and salt; then set aside._

_In a saucepan, combine the sugar, butter and water; bring just to a boil, then remove from heat._

_Add the mint chocolate chips and vanilla extract, then stir until all of the chips have melted and the mixture is smooth. Transfer to a large bowl._

_Add the eggs, one at a time, beating thoroughly after each is added._

_Gradually blend in flour mixture._

_Stir in the chopped nuts._

_Spread into a greased 1392 inch baking pan._

_Bake for 30 minutes._

_Allow to cool on a wire rack, then cut into squares._

Hanakuro: Is this turning into a cooking show or what? Next we should make cupcakes...

Go-die: 9mm with 177m...

Sai: Well, most of the time it's really bloody and there's lots of-

Akashia-chan: Stop! I don't need to know! The last food I had to eat was a cupcake on earth, and I don't want to lose it!! And you know what I mean!

Hanakuro: So. Now that we're in hell, and Neuro is unable to talk... what are we supposed to do now that we're stuck here?

Go-die: well... I'm looking for a way out.

Hanakuro: Y'know what? I think we should look for a way out.

Akashia-chan: That's a good idea! Too bad nobody else was smart enough to think of that.

Yako: Maybe we should ask some of the people/demons here. If Neuro could get out, I bet they could too. And why isn't Neuro helping us get out?

Sai: Because he wants to torture us. But I can tell him that he needs to tell us how to get out of here. Neuro, how do we get out?

Neuro: ..._Being unable to talk is more useful than I thought. Although if they start looking around now, we might accidentally meet up with... no, that would be terrible._

Hanakuro: Well maybe we should look ourselves, because Neuro OBVIOUSLY isn't able to help us.

Yako: Let's go! Augh! What are these things?! They look like... Evil flying imps? Everyone RUUUNNNN!!

_And they all started running around hell pointlessly until they came across..._

Sai: A Guest Services building? Do people normally come to hell for a visit? Oh well, let's go take cover from the flying imps there!

Go-die: The hell? I hope this isn't a joke.

_And they all entered the strange Guest Services building. But the strange building wasn't as strange as what was going to happen inside..._

Sai: Well, this is surprising. It's pretty modern. Look! a phone! let's call for help! Just enter a random number and hope someone picks up!

Akashia-chan: And say what? "Hi, I'm Kaitou X the serial killer, and I'm trapped in hell with evil flying imps everwhere! . Do you think you could send someone down here to pick us up? The demon who's with us doesn't want to tell us how to get out."

Hanakuro: Um, this is GUEST services, so they would probably tell us how to get out, right?

Yako; Possibly...

Neuro: _No! Anywhere but the Guest Services counter! Stop walking! Come back!! Let me talk!!_

Go-die: HEY!! Can someone help us here? Hellooo!!

**Green-eyed girl in blue dress walks up to Guest Services counter**

Yako: Whoa... that person looks shockingly familiar. I recognize the green eyes from somewhere... Wait! Is that what Neuro would look like as a cross-dresser?!

Go-die: **Twitch** that guy... as... heh... a cross dresser? **Tries to hold back laughter** Ahahahahahahaha!!

Green-eyed girl: **Gasps **Is that my little brother with HUMANS?! Neuro, come here! **Pulls Neuro over by his triangle hair-clips and hugs him **Neuro, why did you bring humans here? They're probably going to die from the heat soon. And here's your punishment! **Picks up Neuro by the triangle hair-clips again** **and throws him across the Guest services building**

Sai: Wh-who are you?!

Go-die: Ahahaha! He's getting tortured by a GIRL in a DRESS! Ahahahahaha!!

Green-eyed girl: **turns back to humans with sparkly eyes **Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope he hasn't bothered you at all. I'm Shiori, nice to meet you.

--

Hanakuro: Oh my gosh! Is it possible that we might actually have a PLOTLINE? Quite possibly! Ha, I left you all at a cliffhanger! I don't think I did a very good job though... Oh my god! we have another OC! And if anyone noticed, in the first chapter, when Neuro pops up and makes his first appearance, he said "as a matter of fact, I DO have a sister." So that is why this actual plotline is here. Akashia-chan and I actually had this "What if Neuro had a sister?" idea in our heads for a while now...

Akashia-chan: Hanakuro, that was probably the most that ANY character in this fanfic ever got to say in one turn. So anyways, the next chapter is going to be a mini-story. written in an ACTUAL story format. Like this: _"Why'd she leave us at a cliffhanger like this! It's so cruel!" Akashia-chan screamed to her sister in frustration while constantly messaging Hanakuro to write the mini-story faster._

Like that. Yes, we can actually write real stories. And depending on how our 4 or so readers like the mini-story, we might make it longer than one chapter. So click that little piece of text under this that says REVIEW to get the mini-story.

Hanakuro: Did you notice that this one wasn't as random as it normally is? Amazing... But do not fear! The randomness shall return in the next regular weekly chapter. (in other words, not the mini-story.)


	6. mini story

Hanakuro: Yes, our mini-story is finally out

Hanakuro: Yes, our mini-story is finally out! Yay! And yes, this is coming out a bit later than normal. Normally this is out by Friday night at the latest… or 3am Saturday morning. So sorry for the lateness!

Akashia-chan: But very conveniently, Hanakuro was on vacation for the second time this summer, and we couldn't meet each other to write this. Explanation over. And our disclaimer: we do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. But we wish we did.

Hanakuro: That was a surprisingly normal disclaimer. So now that our apologies are over, on to the story! But first, a recap, for those people who forgot what was happening over that one week period.

Akashia-chan: so basically, Neuro forced us to 'go to hell.' Literally. And we were chased by evil flying imps. Sai was still torturing Neuro, and Neuro was not able to talk and didn't help us out at all. While we were wandering around pointlessly, we found a guest services building. And there was a lady who looked like Neuro as a cross dresser. And we found out that it was Neuro's sister named Shiori, and she was the only one (besides Sai) able to torture Neuro without dying.

Hanakuro: And then I left you at a cliffhanger. Ooh I bet you all hate me now. Hopefully not. So on to the real story format! And we're using the characters real names for this one. Just because it's easier. But never fear, 'Go-die' will be back in the regular chapter!

--

"I'm Shiori, nice to meet you" Said the girl who was apparently Neuro's sister.

Neuro, after being thrown across the Guest Services, was thinking of the best way to escape without anyone noticing. Yako, Sai, Hanakuro, and Akashia-chan were just standing there, mouths gaping open. Godai was still laughing himself to death.

But all of them were thinking the same thing: What. The. Hell.

Finally, after a very awkward silence, Akashia-chan finally said something. "Who- I mean how did you- why are- did you just…" She just stopped, unable to say something that made any sense.

"I suppose that means 'who are you and what is happening.' Right?" Shiori asked, used to that response by now. "I'm Shiori, Neuro's older sister. I have to keep Neuro from harming any humans. But he just ends up doing so anyways."

Suddenly, a horde of massive purple dinosaurs came running in through the door to the Guest Services. "No! It's Barneys clones coming to kill us!!" Screamed both Hanakuro and Akashia-chan.

Godai brought out a gun from nowhere, and began shooting at the hundreds of dinosaurs. "Don't just stand there, HELP ME!" Godai yelled to the others. Neuro pulled off his glove and started to attack the horde of purple dinosaurs. Sai got out two knives, also seemingly out of nowhere. Shiori was already hacking away at the endless mob of children's show characters with her fists. Yako just stood there. "Where do all those weapons keep coming out of? What should I do here? Let's see. What do I normally do when others are fighting… just do what I do now. Stand here."

"Yako! Don't stand there like that! You can attack them… somehow." Hanakuro yelled to Yako.

"You're right!" Yako exclaimed proudly, picking up a rock from the ground and throwing at one of the dinosaurs. "I did something!"

The Barney replica barely noticed anything had hit him.

"So…" Akashia-chan said. "Even Yako's fighting now. And we're still standing here. Pointlessly."

Hanakuro had that look on her face. That one that your little sister gives her friend just before you trip over that carefully laid out wire. "Remember those ray guns I was working on? I brought them along."

"They're working, right?"

"Yup."

"…awesome."

Out of nowhere, (amazingly) Hanakuro and Akashia-chan had pulled out two incredibly shiny ray guns.

"RANDOM BEAM!" The two hosts shouted in unison. Then, a giant beam of rainbow colored light came out of the guns. It was shooting giant zucchinis at the dinosaurs.

"I told you anything could come out of them if I called them the "Random beams. So now we have zucchini. and next time it'll probably be shooting paper clips. Then semicolons. Etcetera." Hanakuro finished. "Next I'm making keychain that explodes if you throw it at someone."

Soon after, the Barney clones disappeared leaving behind a note saying: I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! The rest was instantly ripped off by Akashia-chan, who had a perpetual fear of anything related to Barney.

"So now that that's finished, how are we going to escape?" Sai asked anyone listening.

"Why don't we ask Shiori!" Yako said. "She seems to be the only useful one here. Hey Shiori, could you please tell us how to get out of here? It's scary."

"There's no easy way out. Unless you have a tour guide, which I can be for you!" Shiori responded happily. "except I need payment. In Hell currency."

"um… anyone have any Hell money?" Yako asked around. "didn't think so…"

"It's okay! Neuro will pay for it! After all, that's the least he could do for his friends, isn't it?" Shiori said threateningly to Neuro. Neuro said nothing. Shiori took that as a yes.

"So the exit is 130 miles in that direction!" Shiori said while pointing in the direction of… more vast expanses of empty land.

"A-A hundred and thirty miles?" Akashia-chan stuttered. She was stuttering a lot in this chapter.

"Yup! So I suggest we start walking!"

_10 miles later…_

"this is so BORING!" Godai yelled for about the seventieth time within the past 10 miles.

"I have an idea! Let's sing!" Hanakuro declared. "How about this one? I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves, Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes." Akashia-chan joined Hanakuro in the singing of the pointless song. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves, Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes."

"stop that!!" Godai yelled at them.

"How about this? This is the song that never ends! As it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was! And they'll continue singing it forever just because this I-"

"STOP IT!!" Godai was really angry now.

"well, only 120 more miles to go…" Sai thought aloud to himself. "These are the worst traveling companions ever,"

_and since nobody wants to read people singing songs, we'll just skip to where they reached the exit back to earth._

"We're finally here!" Hanakuro almost screamed in joy.

"well then, I guess you can all leave." Shiori told them. "Neuro, I have a few things to discuss with you first…"

All except Neuro and Shiori left back to earth. "Just a few things. Do not hurt the humans. I know that you have already hurt the humans before. Now I have to punish you." Shiori told Neuro with a typical demon face. "I'm coming back to earth with you!"

Staring at her was Neuro's face of utter terror.

--

Hanakuro: Mini-story's finally finished! Yeah, our story-format writing sucks. We'll try to fix it. And in case you couldn't tell, there's going to be another mini-story later entitled: "A visit from Shiori" and it explains what happens when Shiori visits earth. Tell us if our writing for this is okay, because we're feeling kinda insecure about it… and free random beams to all our random readers!

Akashia-chan: And since we have our newest OC Shiori here, we would like you to vote on whether you want Shiori to appear in the regular weekly edition of Questioning Detectives. If you think she should stay, put "Yay Shiori" in your review, and "Boo Shiori" if you don't. She'll still be in the mini-story even if you guys hate her though. Enjoy your next chapter!


	7. 6: Bunny ears and randomness

Hanakuro: We do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

Hanakuro: We do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

Akashia-chan: but we do pwn the characters (if you do not understand, deal with it )

--

Hanakuro: Hello, and welcome!

Akashia-chan: what she said!

Shiori: Hello world! I am appearing in my first episode of Questioning Detectives, and hopefully, people will love me enough to let me do more than one episode!

Yako: Me too!

Sai: so… want some tea Shiori?

Akashia-chan: why are you offering her tea, Sai?

Sai: I feel like it! Oh look! A golden violin!

Hanakuro: What? Where? It's running towards the mouse hole!

Yako: you have mice in your house? Can I eat them?

Akashia-chan: ew…

Neuro: I'm cutting to the reviews!

Akashia-chan: Neuro's afraid of a gi-irl! Okay, fine, let's do reviews! This is from Talk Bubble:

_YAY! I'm loving this!! Shiori you are awesome!! HIGH FIVES SHIRORI Anyone who throws Neuro across the room is my hero!! HEHE!! I wonder what Neuro's reaction will be like when he can talk again._

_SEE! This is what you get for calling me a 'Pathetic Human'. So, if you ever call me a pathetic human, Shiori gets to throw you across the room again! YAY! EVERY TIME! FOR ALL THE CHAPTER!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Don't worry Sai I havn't forgotten about you! SQUISHES HIM IN A HUG and since you are still in Hell, you get a mini mega powered fan!! YAY!!_

_Yako, Akashia-chan! You guys get three bottles of coke each!! _

_Hanakuro! You get 1 bottle of coke and 2 boxes of chocolate pocky!! YAY FOR POCKY!_

_Go-die!! You have to keep wearinng the bunny ears. Only they change color depending on your mood!! And the rest of you guys have to figure out what color goes with what mood! YAY!_

_hmm... who did I leve outt..._

_I have no idea... so... BYEBYE_

_TEEHEE! peace sign_

Shiori: why thank you! I've only been here for less than half a chapter and I already have a fan! **steps on Neuro's head over and over**

Neuro: I hate you... you are no longer a pathetic human, you are a lowly earthworm

Sai: yay! although, I don't need it anymore, we're out of Hell, but thanks for the thought!

Yako: YUM! Coca-cola!

Akashia-chan: SUGAR!! gulps down all three bottles ahahahahahaha!!

Hanakuro: ooh, Coke. And POCKY! YESSS!!

Akashia-chan: **runs around room** SUGAR RUSH!!

Go-die: ...I hate you...

Hanakuro: here ya go! I got them at this really freaky black magic shop, so i know they'll work! **hands go-die bunny ears**

Go-die: how do you know some freaky hex was put on these?

Hanakuro: I know freaky hexes are on these, put them on

Go-die: **reluctantly puts bunny ears on**

Hanakuro: see? Nothing happened, now go look at Neuro

Go-die: why?

Akashia-chan: so we know what colour means what emotion, duh!

Go-die: **looks** **at Neuro, bunny ears turn red**

Akashia-chan: Now we know that red means anger! Now look at Yako

Go-die: **looks at Yako, bunny ears turn purple**

Akashia-chan: And purple means love!

Go-die: WHAT?!

Sai: Next review! This is from Kyra Nazumi:

_Damm that person! I want an answer now that the chapter is over!_

_Neuro: Tell me. NOW. glaring_

_Yako: These are delicious. Thank you very much. Do you perfer Italian or Asian cooking..? I perfer Italian, myself..._

_Godai: Right. You know the usual adress. Tell em' Black Cat sent you, got it? Otherwise, they'll kill you._

_Sai: Damm you Hanakuro!! I wanted to hear!! Okay then, who was you favorite person to disect?_

_Hanakuro: ...I'm not speaking to you._

_Akashia-chan: gives cookie _

Neuro: of course I don't love my slave, she is merely a worthless cockroach to me

Yako: Asian cooking! Sushi and Miso Soup and Soba Noodles and Tempura and Teriyaki and…

Go-die: sure thing Black Cat

Sai: that's a tough one...I'd say that this one guy, he was this really annoying bank teller, and his insides were quite interesting. Plus i got him off my back and was able to make a withdrawal from the Boy Scouts bank account...

Akashia-chan: I got a cookie! i don't know why i got a cookie but i did, thanks! eats cookie MORE SUGAR!!

Hanakuro: Akashia-chan is now bouncing off the walls…next review! From lexbro95:

_yay another awesome chapter but-_

_IT WASNT THAT RANDOM AS BEFORE (like you said at the end) NO I MUST READ RANDOMNESS STORIESS LIEK YOURS!_

_anyway, can't wait for the next story and HAH NEURO GOT BEAT UP BY HIS SISTER!_

_ok, i want shiori to beat up neuro for the whole chapter and she well be rewarded with wahtever she wants!_

_and i wonder waht neuro was talking about, about warning you guys..._

_anyway, in short,_

_PLZ UPDATE!_

Neuro: I was warning about Shiori...

Shiori: now why on earth would you need to warn them about me? **picks Neuro up by hair**

Neuro: I'm...sorry...Shiori...!

Shiori: spinning Neuro around by hair at incredibly fast speed you'd better be. **Throws Neuro through floor**

Hanakuro: my poor house… I now know what Shigure from Fruits Basket feels like…

Yako: time for another review! From irule505:

_YAY! Sry 4 not reviwing last time, i must have brain damage or sumthin cuz i 4got! yay txt tlk, still! kk, i'll write this like all the other ppl seem to, _

_Yako: if anybody does something bad, like shove you down a well, or sumthin less dramatic, then u get to devour their favourite posetion! like Neuro's Playboy magazines! (i know he has them...)_

_Sai: Hello! hmm... u get too, answer a question! do u have a crush on anybody on the set of this fanfic? including Hanakuro and Akashia-chan._

_Neuro: from now on, anytime somebody says the word 'pineapple' u turn into a cat for 3 min._

_Go-die: here, have a pie! and u can do whatever u want with it w/o getting in trouble! like throwing it at Neuro for example!_

_Hanakuro: konnichiwa! _

_Akashia-chan: i'll lend u a monkey for the next episode, k?_

_byez!!_

Yako: Yes, Neuro does in fact have Playboy magazines. In that drawer of the desk that never seems to be opened. And thanks!

Sai: um…if I answer that I die…so I'll just say no…

Hanakuro: spill!

Sai: gulp umm..er..that is..uh..ilikeoneofthetwohosts that is all I'm saying

Hanakuro/Akashia-chan: who?!

Sai: why must I answer? I, er, like, the host whose name starts with the first letter of the alphabet…

Akashia-chan: ooh! I know this! The first letter of the alphabet is…PUDDING!

Hanakuro: she's still on a sugar high… wait, you like Akashia-chan?!

Sai: next answer please!

Neuro: ...I hate each and every one of these reviewers...

Shiori: **noogies Neuro**

Hanakuro/Akashia-chan: Pineapple!

Akashia-chan: apple, strawberry, banana, artichoke, bird, plane, rice ball!!

Neuro: **turns into a multi-coloured cat**

Hanakuro: he's so adorable!!

Neuro: **doesn't look amused**

Go-die: **morbid evil laughter** i think we'll get along well irule505 **dumps pie over cat-Neuro's head**

Hanakuro: Konnichiwa!

Akashia-chan: YAY!! A MONKEY!! wait, by next episode u mean not this episode right? oh well. MOOSEBURGER!!

Hanakuro: she's STILL on a sugar rush...

Sai: time for the last review! Not a question but… it's from Katherineyukicute:

_yay for mini story!_

_your right it wasn't as random but still good _

_it's Neuro's sister huh?_

Akashia-chan: RANDOMFEST!! HORSE, KILLER, TURTLE, CARROT, KITTY-CAT, TOHRU HONDA, KYO SOHMA, HAPPY BUNNY, TOUCAN SAM, STONEHENGE, LEEKSPIN, SMARTIES, PLATYPUS, SPORK, EVIL GAY CLOWNS!! …in america. (if anyone understands that reference, good for you.)

Hanakuro: we're making up for the lack of random last chapter by getting Akashia-chan sugar high…

Yako: yeah…I think they can tell…

Go-die**: bunny ears turn red** I'm sick of these things…

Yako: have some cake, Godai-san! **Shoves a cake down Go-die's throat**

Go-die: where the hell did that come from?! Bunny ears turn green

Hanakuro: I think green might be sick… the washroom is upstairs, second door on the left.

Go-die: **runs upstairs**

Hanakuro: well, see ya next chapter!

Akashia-chan: SCREW THE RULES I HAVE A PURPLE MONGOOSE!!

--

Hanakuro: there we go! All done! And Akashia-chan has passed her sugar high, and is now on a sugar crash

Akashia-chan: so…tired…

Hanakuro: so, we now have a plan! The mini-story won't come out weekly, it will come out whenever the hell we feel like writing one! So next time you come, there may or may not be a mini-story.

Sai: Hi! And also, whenever there is a mini-story, our regular chapters will also be released at the same time, so fear not!

Hanakuro: why are you here?

Sai: I'm filling in for Akashia-chan

Akashia-chan: **snore**

Hanakuro: well, at least she made it to the couch before collapsing, that coulda been painful

Sai: yeah, and that wouldn't be good for poor Akashia-chan

Hanakuro: I'd just be laughing

Sai: you guys have an odd friendship…

Hanakuro: that we do! Well, see you next week everybody!

Sai: Bye! And don't mind all the Fruits Basket references this chapter, Akashia-chan is on a Fruits Basket loving whim.


	8. ministory:Back to earth

Hanakuro: We do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

Hanakuro: We do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. Would be cool if we did though.

Akashia-chan: Yeah, it sure would… so anyways! This is our second mini-story! Yay! I guess this should be a mini-series now… anyways! Here's a recap of the last chapter! (do you even need it? Well here it is anyways.) we fought off a bunch of Barney clones with our random beams, walked for many hours while singing annoying songs, and found the entrance/exit. Portal back to earth. And Neuro found out that Shiori was coming with us.

Hanakuro: yeah. That's pretty much it. So on with the mini-story!

--

"Hey, Hanakuro." Akashia-chan asked. She and the others were currently in some sort of… multicolored portal. "Where's Neuro? Wouldn't e try to get away from his sister as fast as he could? More importantly…We're going back to earth, but… where exactly on earth do you think we're going to end up? We could end up in France or China or… In the middle of the ocean!"

Two very good questions. "Um…" Hanakuro was now regretting not asking about this portal before she had stepped in. "I suppose… we'll just hope that we don't end up in a volcano or something." That did not help anyone stay calm.

"Um, Guys?" Yako pointed to the approaching light, pulling them out of their thoughts of all the places they could end up. "We're about to find out where we end up!"

And finally the light overtook them, sending them… somewhere on earth.

"Ow!" they all exclaimed almost all in unison. They had landed on the top of a large metal structure of some sort. A very high metal structure. This did nothing at all for Akashia-chan's fear of heights.

"Waaaaaah!!" Akashia-chan screamed. They were at the very top of a roller coaster's tracks. In the middle of a giant fairground. Not to mention that they now had a large audience below them pointing at them. "I hate heights! And roller coasters!"

"Y'know, I don't think this is really your day, is it Akashia-chan?" Sai asked her sarcastically.

"Someone save m-"

Akashia-chan was cut off, as one of the coaster cars came flying at them from behind.

They did the only thing they could. They jumped… over the incoming car. A few seconds later, and they probably would have been completely run over by the car full of screaming teenagers.

"Well, that was close." Sai said relieved. "Now I think we should get off these tracks. The next car is getting closer."

"Wait a minute! Where the hell are we?!" Godai yelled at them. "what if we're thousands of miles away from Hanakuro's house?" But it was no use. The other four were already sliding down the roller coasters hill.

"This must be that fair going on! I went here a few times this summer! Didn't we come here together, Akashia-chan? We did, didn't we…. They sell mini-donuts here…" Hanakuro went on pointlessly, giving every little detail about the place.

"Hey, guys? I wonder where Neuro is… he should be here by now!" Yako interrupted worriedly.

"Well, I suppose that since the portal seemingly just sends us someplace at random, Neuro could be in China right now for all we know!" Hanakuro guessed. "Let's hope he landed in a volcano! But a more important matter is… that car coming up from behind us. We could try jumping it, but… this one's really long… and Godai was behind us, right?"

"Oh no! that means…either he's scattered all over the tracks, or… scattered all over the pavement below us… such morbid thoughts…" Akashia-chan said gloomily. "And I suggest we choose between those two options soon, because that car is right behind- EVERYONE JUMP!"

And with those words, they all jumped off of the tracks. And they fell, and fell, until… Crash! They crashed through the roof of one of the game stalls. And Sai was just lucky enough to avoid having a bullet in the head.

"Hey you little punks! Get out of my stall!" There was an old tired looking man in a blue fair uniform and a surprised looking couple with guns staring at them.

"Please don't shoot me! I'm too young and smart to die!" Hanakuro pleaded.

"I do believe we've landed in the middle of a shooting game." Yako stated, pointing to the couple with the guns. "That would explain the guns and the bullet that almost killed Sai."

"D-did you say SAI?" the couple exclaimed. "ahhhhh!" and with that, they had dropped the guns and run off at a super human speed.

"So normally after this, they would call the police, and the police would get here amazingly fast, surround me, and I would kill someone then escape." Sai explained. "So I suggest we leave quickly."

"B-but I want to get some cotton candy! And popcorn!" Yako complained. "And mini-donuts!"

"Well… shouldn't we find Godai? Or whatever's left of him?" Akashia-chan pointed out.

""Hey, what the hell were you guys doing?! It took me forever to find you!" Godai said from behind them.

"Godai-san's back!" Yako said. "Now I can get my food!"

So as Yako ran off to buy her food from one of the vendors, Hanakuro noticed something. "Hey guys, you notice that this place is looking a little… emptier than it was before? Did Sai scare everyone off?"

And she was right. There was nobody left in any of the buildings, stalls, rides, and more importantly for Yako, food vendors.

"There's nobody here! If I just take something from here, it's stealing, right? But if I leave some money there it'd be fine…" Yako seemed more worried about her food than the sudden lack of people. "I guess I'll just leave the money on the counter then!" she said while trying to carry three bags of cotton candy, six boxes of popcorn, four boxes of mini-donuts, and two large cups of pop.

"Yeah… So don't you think we should start walking to Hanakuro's house? It might take a while, saying it takes about an hour by car… and we might also need to avoid the police too, seeing as Sai has kinda… scared everyone away…I think the police will be here any minute now." Akashia-chan said.

And just to prove them right, the police suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Kaitou Sai, you and your partners are under arre- Yako-chan?" And of course, it was Sasazuka who had been called to arrest Sai.

"Eheheh… hello Sasazuka-san… what a coincidence to see you here… and if you're wondering why I'm with Sai… it's a very long story." Yako tried to explain.

"Yako… those other three, are they working with Sai? That mafia guy and those two weird looking girls?"

"Um, no they're not. You see, those two girls are interviewing us… kinda. And then posting the interviews on a website. And Sai is also being interviewed, so…" Yako was going to have a very hard time explaining this.

"Hey, It's Sasazuka! Now we can finally capture him and bring him in for an interview!! And where's Ishigaki? He still needs to return that Gundam model to me! And we should interview him!" Akashia-chan needed that Gundam model back soon. She also needed to get the model back to Hanakuro before she noticed that it was gone.

"Oh… you're those two girls who tried to interview me. I guess I'm leaving now." And with those two sentences, Sasazuka drove off top speed in the police car.

"B-But! Aw… Hanakuro, Akashia-chan, we could have got a ride back to your place in the police car!" Yako told them. "Now we have to walk all the way back! Or by bus… anybody have any money?"

Hanakuro and Akashia-chan had both left their wallets at their houses. Yako had spent all her money on the food she was currently eating. Sai normally left all the care of the money to Ai. And Godai… when did he ever _have_ money? So they were stuck walking back to her house. With the two hosts singing those two very annoying songs that I am not going to type out here.

_About three hours later…_

"We're finally back!" Hanakuro sighed.

"Welcome back! It sure took you guys forever!" Shiori was sitting on chair watching Hanakuro's TV with a bowl of popcorn. Neuro was currently tied up and jammed under said chair.

"Um… exactly WHEN did you guys get back here?" Hanakuro was at least a little bit shocked by how much of a mess two demons could make in one house.

"Well, we were lucky enough to just end up right here!" Shiori said cheerfully. "Where did you guys end up?"

And so they explained the long and annoying story about the roller coaster, the fair, the police, and everything else in between that.

"And by the way, this little robot thing… you didn't need it for anything in particular did you? Some police officer came here and said he needed to return this to you guys." Shiori asked holding up the remains of what used to be Hanakuro's very expensive Sword Impulse Gundam.

"M-my gundam model!! Nooooo!! That ZGMF-X56S/β model took forever to find!! And I had to pay 124 dollars for that special edition one!" Hanakuro then went to sit in a corner and cry about her precious 'ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse gundam.' From the corner, they could hear. "It took a week to assemble…it was a custom version…perfect grade model…I had to order it from Japan…"

"She…sure knows a lot about her gundams… and kinda reminds me of a certain police officer." Akashia-chan was now quite sorry she ever let that Ishigaki borrow it.

"Um… guys? Guys…" Yako tried to get their attention. "It's 4am guys… hello..? okay… I'm a purple dinosaur!!" The last part got everyone's attention. They turned to face her. "Guys… it's 4am. It took us a lot longer than we expected to get back here, so… I think we should get some sleep. Because we're going to be very busy tomorrow…" She looked at Neuro and Shiori for the last sentence.

"Yeah… I guess she's right." Sai said.

So eventually, Hanakuro came out of her little angst session and shoved everyone in her basement. She then locked the door to the basement and went up to her room.


	9. 7:cookies!

Hanakuro: if we owned Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, we wouldn't have a fanfic.

Akashia-chan: but we do have a fanfic, therefore we don't own it

--

Hanakuro: good morning starshine, the earth says hello!

Akashia-chan: yeah… yayz, I'm not on a sugar rush no more! I'm just normal Akashia-chan!

Hanakuro: well, as normal as you ever are…

Akashia-chan: yep! Which, isn't actually all that normal, but it's normal enough…

Yako: **panting** sorry…I'm…late

Shiori: Hi Yako! You aren't too late, don't worry about it!

Neuro: **throws stapler at Yako's head**

Yako: **dodges stapler by inches **yikes!

Shiori: No, bad Neuro, no harm humans! **twists Neuro's head 360 degrees**

Go-die: Can I leave?

Hanakuro: no. why on earth would you want to leave?

Go-die: **sighs** you're even more sadistic than me

Hanakuro: no I'm not! I'm waaaaay nicer than you could ever be though!

Go-die: **rolls eyes**

Sai: Hello everybody! How are you today?

Akashia-chan: somebody's in a good mood

Sai: yep! Yay!

Akashia-chan: yay! Happy is good!

Go-die: **groans** can we do reviews?

Yako: yeah!

Hanakuro: okay! First, from Talk Bubble:

_Yay Shiori!!_

_High five for torturing Neuro!! YAY!!_

_WOOHOO! Random Beam! Yeah!!  
shoots random beam at a random guy who was walking by_

_Random Guy: WHAT THE F?!_

_Me: HAHA!! It shot hair balls at him!_

_Anyways- wait... I have no more to say... oh well_

_PEACE SIGN_

_teehee_

Shiori: yay! I'm loved! That's one yay for me!

Neuro: **eyes widen in horror** noooooooo!!

Shiori: **gives Neuro threatening look**

Sai: next review! This one is also from Talk Bubble:

_AW! Sai is offering Shiori tea!_

_And he has a crush on Akashia-chan  
KAWAII!!_

_almost kills Sai in a hug of DOOM!!_

_AW!! Neuro is adorable as a cat! teeheehee!!_

_Yay!! Random Sugar-high crazy-ness!! I'm gonna join you!! RANDOMFEST!! hehe_

_Anyways..._

_peace sign_

_teehee_

Sai: heh heh, yeah…

Akashia-chan: yay! I'm wuved!!

Neuro: **glares** don't call me adorable, earth worm.

Shiori: **throws Neuro across room** will you never learn?

Hanakuro: how much will having Neuro and Shiori in the house cost?

Yako: time for the next review! This one is from, irule505:

_Yay Shiori! this is for both the mini-story and the new normal chap. btw! both were good! lol, sugar rush! RANDOM BEAM! Weeeeeee!  
Akashia-chan: Hi! I'm guessing that they keep u away from the cake at weddings and b-day's huh? well, i have a question. now that u is off ur sugar rush, do u wuv Sai back? if so, u two should huggle  
Sai: Same as Akashia-chan, but w/o the question  
Neuro: haha! Shiori's gonna stay in the regular chapters if i have anything to say about it! question, do u wuv ur mommy and daddy? or r they evil to u too?  
Go-die: yay! this time...u get a present! happy birthday! it's an all expenses paid visit to Disneyland! cuz Disneyland is the bestest!  
Hanakuro: um...every time u say the word 'supercalafagalisticexpialidocious' Pocky will fall from the sky!  
Shiori: u just keep doin' ur thing, k  
Buh-byez! keep up the random!_

Shiori: that's another yay for me!

Akashia-chan: **sighs** yeah, unfortunately, that cake at Hanakuro's birthday looked good too…oh well. Heh, heh, answering questions is hard. Um… heh, yeah…. Sai is cool, yayz!

Sai: yay!

Sai/Akashia-chan: huggle

Neuro: I hate you… as for the question about my parents… they were as good as any parents from Hell… guess how good that is…

Go-die: wow, that hug was sickeningly sweet… hey, Disneyland! Hanakuro, can I have a paid vacation?

Hanakuro: No, no paid time off, cause I don't pay you in the first place… but, I suppose I could give you a couple days off…

Go-die: yes!

Hanakuro: Pocky! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!! **pocky falls from sky** yay!!

Shiori: can do!** throws books at Neuro's head**

Akashia-chan: that looks really painful, I'm glad I'm not Neuro! Next review is from Kyra Nazumi:

_Thanks again!!  
Neuro: I know your lying. smirk  
Yako: As punishment for Neuro lying, your can hit him over the head whenever you want during the chapter and he can't do anything about it. And, he can't hurt you once this fic is over for it. Happy?  
Godai: Hey, in the open, just call me Kyra, okay? grins  
Sai: Ooh...it sounds pretty cool. I don't disect people, I just shoot them, or slice them down, or bite them, practically anything like that.  
Shiori: Whoa, your cool!! I want to ask you a certain question. What's been going on in hell since I left? I haven't checked up lately, could you give me a review..?  
Akashia: Okay, that was FUNNY. gives two cookies I'm evil. w  
Hanakuro: Here's a little treat. gives dumplings_

Neuro: I don't care what the other fanfictions on this website say! I do not love this worthless dishrag standing to me left!

Shiori: Neuro, you need a sense of direction you idiot, I'm on your left, Yako is to your right!

Yako: wow…

Neuro: crap…

Yako: I really hope he isn't lying about not liking me, but I'll take a free chance to hit Neuro over the head any day **hits Neuro on head repeatedly** mwahahahaha!!

Go-die: yes ma'am!

Sai: dissecting people works best, but I find biting people to be fun sometimes

Akashia-chan: Kyra, you put the 'rabid' in 'rabid fangirl', yayz!

Shiori: I thought I recognized your name… you're being looked for all over Hell right now! And Global Warming has affected Hell too, it's a Hell of a lot hotter now, no pun intended. Plus there are more flying imps…

Akashia-chan: more sugar!!

Hanakuro: **takes cookies** no cookies for you!

Akashia-chan: Kyra! She took my cookies!! Tell her to give them back!

Hanakuro: **ignores Akashia-chan** ooh, dumplings! Yum!

Shiori: let's do another review! From, ooh, a new reviewer, Unknown D Flamerose:

_My ReQuEsTs FoR ThiS HoRRiFiC FanFicT,_

_Yako, Godai shall be your slave for today as he wears a spiked eletric dog coller. If he dosen't behave, you may shock him to your haerts content.  
Oh don't worry, its only 3,0volts._

_-  
Akashia, shall Kiss Sai on the lips.  
Hanakuro, Do Make sure Akashia kisses Sai for 5 seconds (least).Take a picture of Sai getting kissed by Akashia AND Give the photo to Sai._

_Why, you ask? Becuase I felt like it. And I realy don't know why, just something random that I've typed To fill in for what I have missed on this fanfict too what I want._

_Ello Shiori,_

_Count me as another fan of your charactor.  
You are probably going too laugh your off, of what I have instore for your HoT brother. You may find it entertaining.  
May I ask of you to tel us of your brother's past personl life, such as Neuros' DaTes & TasTes ?? Perhapps you may tell us in the next chapter if you so wish. It's your decession._

_(SaDDesTic DeaMoN HoTTie) Neuro,_

_I wish of you to wear an BlacK Mussle Shirt, Dark Jeans, with wicked Black-Leather Gothic-Boots, And a Silver-spiked Black-Leathered belt. You shall wear this outfit, for the next two chapters; Including the one you are reading this review from. I shall enjoy this so called chapter._

_After Neuro changed and walks out of dressing room ..._

_Hosts: Music Plays. Song SexyBack (Or play this AMV in the background when kued : /watch?vwnewV9L7abg )_

_EDIT_

_It suppost to be 30 volts (three-thousand)._

_the AMV from youtube just add the ending..._

Yako: okay, that works! **puts dog collar on Go-die** um… go make me some waffles, please!

Go-die: fine… why does everybody hate me?

Akashia-chan: aw… that's not true… just a majority of people hate you, Yako doesn't hate you! Or Kyra Nazumi, or irule505, or, um, well I don't HATE you, I just dislike you, there's a difference.

Hanakuro: Akashia-chan, did you look at the next part of the review?

Akashia-chan: **looks over review** eep! B-but I've never kissed anybody in my life!

Sai: same here.

Yako: that's a good thing! That means you've never loved anyone else so that will not take away from your relationship.

Akashia-chan: well that was insightful, why must it be for 5 seconds though?

Hanakuro: **holds up camera** just get it over with.

Akashia-chan/Sai: **kiss**

Hanakuro: 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi, done!

Akashia-chan: there's been a lot of romance in this…

Go-die: yes… ew… here's your waffles by the way Yako.

Yako: yay! Waffles!

Shiori: okay…calling my brother hot is wrong on so many levels… but I will dish info on him

Neuro: wait…does that mean…no!

Shiori: yes! Photo albums and your past starting from when you were 114!

Neuro: noooooooooooooooooooo!!

Shiori: **holds up photo of Neuro with purple haired girl** this is him at prom, see his date? That's his cousin! He couldn't find a date, ha! **holds up another photo of Neuro, alone this time** this is him at prom again, see that stain on his coat? His cousin dumped her grape juice over his head due to reasons I can't explain.

Hanakuro: this could take awhile… Shiori, why don't you tell us more next chapter, 'kay?

Shiori: can do Hanakuro!

Neuro: phew…

Akashia-chan: Neuro has to wear WHAT? That's as bad as the mini-skirt…

Hanakuro: **hands Neuro outfit** here ya go! Akashia-chan, get the stereo ready.

Akashia-chan: okay… oh, and for those who are confused, just add Youtube dot com to the beginning of the _/watch?vwnewV9L7abg _and obviously the dot is a dot, not the word dot. That was a long sentence.

Hanakuro: yes it was…quite long… Neuro's coming out, cue music!

_AMV plays on a big screen, while music is also being played on stereo_

Shiori: gah! The music is slightly on at different times, annoying much! That, and my brother looks…somewhat…hot…DID I JUST SAY THAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Akashia-chan: well, we're out of time for today! See ya next week! **whispers** by then, I'll have your cookies back, okay Kyra? Do not fear!

Hanakuro: buh-bye!!

--

Akashia-chan: now can I have the cookies back?

Hanakuro: no.

Akashia-chan: how about now?

Hanakuro: **sighs** no.

Akashia-chan: pleeeeeeaaaaaassse!!

Hanakuro: NO!

Akashia-chan: fine…be that way…

Hanakuro: we've wasted our precious talking time!

Akashia-chan: oopsy daisy! Are we even sure anybody reads this?

Hanakuro: …maybe.

Akashia-chan: nice… well, for those reading this, I hope you enjoy it!

Hanakuro: we've made this kinda long, I think we must go now, have a good week! Noooooooo!! School's back in like, 2 days!

Akashia-chan: we're lucky, some people are already in school.

Hanakuro: really? Haha, suckas! Just kidding, well, TTFN, ta ta for now!


	10. the mall Mini story

And then the next day…

Hanakuro: The return of the mini-story! Yes, it's back! And this mini-story might go on for a while.

Akashia-chan: **runs into room panting** school… is… back… backpack so heavy!!

Hanakuro: oh yeah, school started again on Tuesday, so the chapter releases might come out a bit later than usual… or not. So anyways, how's your back doing, Akashia-chan?

Akashia-chan: Math teacher… so many text books…homework overloading backpack… overly strict teachers….

Hanakuro: yes… that's very nice Akashia-chan. I know that your teachers are all evil this year. So now, here is your mini-story!

--

_And then the next day…_

"Let's go to the mall!" Akashia-chan declared at about 6 in the morning. "Hurry up! It opens in an hour!"

"I got 2 hours of sleep. Lucky me." Hanakuro was walking around her now-crowded house like a zombie. "Wait, how'd you get out of the basement? I locked all the doors, and… oh god, I have rediscovered how Shigure (Fruits Basket) feels." The door had been seemingly torn apart by an army of bears.

"You DO remember exactly WHO you locked in that basement, don't you? And you shouldn't leave crowbars lying around your basement. Why do you even have a crowbar? Does it have something to do with how you got out of detention an hour early last year…? So anyways, we all kinda… tore apart the door. Kinda like an army of bears!"

"We're going to the mall. And you're all paying for a new door." Hanakuro said angrily as she walked out the front door. Nobody dared contradict her when she was that angry.

About an hour later, they were at the mall.

"GOD I hate skytrains! It was way too crowded today!!" The broken Sword Impulse, the 6am wake up, and the torn apart door all equaled a very angry Hanakuro. She was dragging Akashia-chan to the entrance of the mall, not seeming to care at all whether Akashia-chan lived or not.. Yako noticed that Hanakuro seemed a lot like a certain green-eyed demon when she got no sleep at all.

So they all split up, going to the stores they wanted to. Hanakuro pulled Akashia-chan to… wherever they sell doors in a mall…Yako went to the food court, of course. Shiori forced Neuro to come with her, Sai, and Godai to a weapons shop. (There's a few of those near my house.)

--

Akashia-chan was currently being pulled by her hair to the closest… door shop. All the people around them were backing away from the demonized Hanakuro and the poor Akashia-chan being pulled behind her. The sea of shoppers parted in front of them upon seeing the blazing red eyes of Hanakuro. And finally, the two were at the door store. It rhymes. And since when were there stores specifically for selling doors?

"She's…. really scary right now…" Akashia-chan thought to herself. To prove that statement, the owner of the door store, (as it shall now be called) was trembling in front of the red-eyed monster. "H-how can I h-help you, m-miss?"

"I'd like a door as replacement for the one this girl tore apart." Hanakuro told him. Then all of a sudden, her face turned all innocent. "And I'd also like a new doorknob, a window, something to help fix my wall…" Hanakuro continued on, naming all the things she needed to repair her torn apart house. "…a glass of water, a box of pocky, and a sword impulse gundam."

"Yes, miss. I can get you the things needed to repair your house, but… the water, pocky, and 'gundam' I can't get."

"Thank you!" She said cheerily, pulling out Akashia-chan's credit card. "Please use this to pay for all these."

--

Yako looked around at all the food stalls. There was Japanese, American, Chinese, Vietnamese, and all other different types of food. "Paradise!!" she screamed. She rushed to all of the stalls, trying to figure out what she would get. "Oh well, I'll just get one of everything here!" So that she did. As she tried to balance all of her food, she had to look for enough tables to hold all of her orders. Yako laid everything out on the seventeen tables she had scared people away from.

"Is there some sort of party going on here?"

"Wait, is that just one girl eating all of that?"

"Is that fried octopus I see there?"

"Where's the nearest bathroom?"

Asked some of the shoppers looking over those seventeen tables overflowing with food.

"Mmm… this place is awesome!" Yako was very happy about this giant mall. Yes, she sure was having fun with Akashia-chan's other credit card.

--

"Whoaa… look at all the swords here!" Shiori was pulling Neuro along behind her while they looked around at the vast array of medieval weapons.

"Look, they have spiked chains!" Sai was looking for some new tools to fight Neuro with. But of course he wasn't planning on spending any money on it all. On the other hand, why wasn't he trying to kill Neuro throughout this entire fanfic? Could that be 'Ultimate Mystery' Neuro was looking for?

Suddenly, Neuro picked up a rather large knife, and threw it right at his beloved sister's head. Sarcasm intended. "I can not have you humiliating me any more." He stated while standing up.

The knife had hit Shiori directly in the face. Or should have.

"Aw… you really hate me that much?" Shiori was of course, completely unharmed. "I would love to do that same thing to you, but…it's just so much more fun to keep you alive to torture you!"

"Did you just try to KILL your sister? Neuro, that's not very nice!" Sai mocked Neuro while examining some amazingly pointy throwing knives. "Although… we are in a weapons shop!" Sai made that evil Hanakuro face. Neuro stepped back a little, before he was faced with a flying display of amazingly pointy throwing knives.

"Take that, Neuro!" Sai was picking up any weapon at his disposal and throwing them at the startled demon.

Neuro recovered from that temporary shock, and immediately started to attack Sai with his amazingly pointy knife-for-a-hand thing. He was countered with… more amazingly pointy throwing knives.

Then a middle aged looking man ran into the store, and stared in horror at what looked like a whirlwind of amazingly pointy weapons. "Get out of my store you little PUNKS!!" Surprisingly, it was the same man as at the shooting game at the fair.

Shiori immediately pulled both Sai and Neuro out of the destroyed weapons shop as fast as she could. Neuro was completely destroying her social image.

--

"Hey gu- Neuro, Sai, what HAPPENED to you?!" Said the shocked Akashia-chan, who was now missing a few patches of hair and two of her credit cards.

"Oh, you know. They just completely destroyed a weapons shop with their little fight!" Shiori calmly responded. The clothes of two who had destroyed that weapons shop were ripped all over, (from the amazingly pointy things) and they were cut… a lot…

"Hi guys! Oh, hi Akashia-chan… sorry, I kind of… borrowed your credit card. But you don't mind, do you?" Yako had returned from her very expensive food court meal.

Akashia-chan's mouth was gaping open as Yako handed her all the food receipts. "Thi-thi…this is a lot of numbers… the math teachers never taught us numbers that big!"

"Hi guys! How was the weapons shop?" Hanakuro was back to her normal self. The demon Hanakuro had disappered along with her money problems. Having Akashia-chan's credit card sure was useful. "Unfortunately… they were sold out of Sword impulse Gundams… so I'm just going to borrow Akashia-chan's credit card for the next week or so!"

Akashia-chan was whimpering in a corner…

"Hey, the skytrain's here!" Sai reminded them of the skytrain that was about to leave.

"Oh yeah, and… Hanakuro, what about school tomorrow? We aren't skipping, are we?" Akashia-chan had just remembered school and her annoyingly heavy backpack.

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow Akashia-chan and I have to go to school… wait, how can we ask the characters questions during school?" Hanakuro had asked a very good question.

"I guess… they're going to have to come to school with us!" akashia-chan declared.

--

Hanakuro: Oh, the things we do for you readers. And guess what happens in thje next mini-story? Yup, the MTNN crew are going to be subjected to the torture of math equations and endless amounts of homework.

Akashia-chan: This next chapter should be… interesting. So anyways, thank you for reading!


	11. 8: nipah!

Hanakuro: Hi

Hanakuro: Hi! This is a disclaimer! We don't own MTNN. Or else we wouldn't be writing this.

Akashia-chan: We have a new thing we're doing, yay! Now, we'll have a random word of the day! We're going to use it as much as we can through the chapter! Today's is…nipah! (if anyone understands that reference, go you!)

**!!WARNING!! **

this chapter contains many useless anime or other references. If you do not like random references, why are you even reading this fanfic?

--

Hanakuro: Nipah! Hey everybody! And just to let you guys know that this chapter is going to be pretty long. Due to really long reviews. **coughs **Unknown D. Flamerose **cough** and due to… lots of reviews.

Akashia-chan: yay for reviews, nipah! Reviews are the best, nipah!

Shiori: It's Neuro torture time! **Throws Neuro through door**

Hanakuro: My house… again… for about the sixteenth time… and on a totally random note, I finally got Sasazuka and Ishigaki to the interview… room. Say hello to our readers guys!

Sasazuka:…

Ishigaki: Hi guys! I'm happy to be here! I just got this new totally awesome Konata figurine! And I'm getting a Tsukasa one tomorrow! And the new Lancelot Knightmare figure is coming out in 6.9 days! **Shoves Konata figure in Sasazuka's face** isn't it cute senpai!? Nipah!

Sasazuka: **Throws Konata out window**

Ishigaki: **shocked face** NOOOO!! KONAAATAA!!

Yako: Um, yeah… hello Sasazuka-san… Now to the reviews!!

Sai: this is from Talk Bubble! Who has reviewed every one of the chapters so far! Thanks Talk Bubble, have a random mudkip cake!

_Oh man... poor guys all have to sleep together in your basement lol._

Man... Scary rollercoaster!! DIE SCARY ROLLER COASTER!

- A few moments of silence, please, to mourn over Hanakuro's ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse gundam ... -

-silence-

Anywayz, I would luv to go on those adventuristic adventures of doom with you guys, even tho I would die of fright, and then sing the annoying songs that annoy me when I sing them!! lol

Akashia-chan: yes! Die evil roller coaster of evilness!!

Hanakuro: adventuristic adventures of doom! What a good name! yay! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song…

Go-die: We get it, shut up already!!

Shiori: somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Ooh ooh ooh aah ooh aah! Ooh ooh ooh aah ooh aah!

Neuro: …I'm just not going to say anything, so I can't say anything wrong. And what are you doing Shiori?

Shiori: singing Caramelldansen for no reason! Dance send me O's, Japan eat a hand and, yours only yours I'm not afraid of dancin'…

Hanakuro: Misheard lyrics! Alright!

Ishigaki: um…sorry about your Gundam, Hanakuro…

Hanakuro: **goes and sulks in corner**

Akashia-chan: heh heh…I'll just be over here… **dives into cupboard and locks it somehow**

Sai: time for the next review! from Katherineyukicute! Yay! I thought you had left us! But you didn't! hooray!

_i haven't reviewed in a long time ._

Neuro: do you have any info thats embarrassing for your sister ? please tell me!

Shiori: If he dose tell any thing embarrassing you can't hurt him!

Yako: you get pie

Go-die: i don't hate you too much just a little

Akashia-chan: see? Katherineyukicute doesn't completely hate you! Not everybody hates you Go-die, just most people! Wait…that didn't come out right…

Go-die: No…no it didn't…I'm leaving…

Yako: Godai-san! Don't leave! Um…I'll make you a banana split!

Go-die:…fine…

Neuro: **gets evil look** finally, we're even!

Shiori: I've still got Flamerose's last review to follow up on! When Neuro was a baby, our parents dropped him on his head a bunch, and he had self-esteem issues 'til the fifth grade! He only had his imaginary friend!

Neuro: When Shiori was in the seventh grade, a demon frog from the science lab jumped onto her head and she got warts all over her face, and smelled like fish guts for two weeks!

Shiori: he's never had a girlfriend! The closest thing was his pet fish when he was 20!

Hanakuro: **goes back to hosting the show, sighs** well, this could go on for a while, so…next review! From Talk Bubble, again!

_So... That was totally amazing!! Hooray for Sai and Akashia-chan!!_

Huggles them both in my HUG OF DOOM!

SAi is used to it, but I thinked I killed Akashia-chan...

Waves cookies in front of her face...

Akashia-chan: wakes up instantly COOKIES! grabs them and starts eating

Anyways... hm... what do I want to see happen... huh, GASP!

NEURO YOU HAVE TO SPEND THE WHOLE CHAPTER IN A BUNNY OUTFIT! YEAH!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

cough cough

buhbye

Peace Sign

_teehee_

Akashia-chan: uh oh! That review can't be fulfilled yet **sniffle** it's explained why in the next review, from Unknown D Flamerose!

_Hold on Bubble-Talk,  
Your bunny-ourfit has to wait for next chapter, My last request for MY SaDDesTic DeaMoN HoTTie Neuro, has to wear his hot rocker outfit for TWO chapters.  
And I Quote my last request  
"(SaDDesTic DeaMoN HoTTie) Neuro,_

I wish of you to wear an BlacK Mussle Shirt, Dark Jeans, with wicked Black-Leather Gothic-Boots, And a Silver-spiked Black-Leathered belt. You shall wear this outfit, for the next two chapters; Including the one you are reading this review from. I shall enjoy this so called chapter."

Now that thats out of the way,...

My ReQuEsTs FoR ThiS HoRRiFiC FanFicT,

"Shiori, even you agree that Neuro looked hot in that outfit. Oh DO contenue, to tell us of your hot brother's DaTes & TasTes." listens with saddestic smile

Neuro walks in wearing the HoTTie outfit

UnKnowN D FlaMeRoSe Flirts with SaDDesTic DeaMoN HoTTie Neuro: " Wo!! HoTTie HoT HoTTie!!" Winks "Just call me Rikai." Smiles at SaDDesTic DeaMoN HoTTie  
"Neuro, I'm partly sorry for my request to your sister about your DaTes & TasTes. I just wanted see if, I'm your type. And I find it quite, interesting."  
Grins at Neuro "Consider the outfit a gift. It realy flatters you. You should wear it more offten." Winks ("That or more black mussel shirts.")

"Yako. I was right, on asumsing that you wouldn't torture Neuro by giving (the chance) to Godai to beat him up. Instead you have acted as I have predicted: ordering Godai to make you food. It just proves that you are an lower life form whos predictable as ever."

"Now, revange for hitting Neuro." Dosen't even bother to look at Godai Yako and Akashia shall be Godai's slaves for today, and they shall wear spiked eletric dog collers which are tree-thousand volts each. Godai may shock them to his haerts content."

"Akashia heres a batch of five-hunderd-and-seventy-eight of chocolate cookies!" Grins Meanecintly

Looks at mutant Sai...  
asks ineccently(simalar to Neuro)"What, no thank you for my kindness for my last review??" dissapointed "Oh well..." Gives Sai Saddestic Glare  
"You shall pay for your insulness.-New InVenTioNs of The UnDerGrounD: EVIL PUPPET-TIER PORTAL!!"  
(Portal opens for 20 seconds. sending 40 Goblin Imps : all being controled by Rikai, to only attack Sai, than leaves before portal closes)...  
:Rikai calls her Goblin Imps slaves puppets:

Rikai: "Mwahahaha!! Grins happaly That was fun."

... (Silents)  
Noticed that everyone was shocked with there mouths open. Espeacilly Neuro.(and his sister) Their jaws were to the floor.

"...Ehm, what??" expresion fades (Realizes her mess-up) "Oh Woops, I was sappost to keep an low profile wasn't I?? Oh well." Shrugs w/ smile  
"Might as well tell them."

"My name is Rikai. I am best commrades with FlameRose. (Since I'm Unknown D FlameRose's charactor of herself.) I am a half HuMaN and half SaDDisTiC DeMoN. Now back too the requests." Gives Happy/EVIL Grin

_Rikai: Has EVIL/SaDDesT Blank Grin (Simalar to Neuro's)_

_"By the way, Enjoy your TorTuRe. My Goblins have spiked all the cookies in this chapter with laxitive. And my Evil Chocolate Cookies are extremly potent." (Akashia: NO!!) _

Yako: that was LONG!

Sai: very long… Now Neuro, thank the reviewer for your gift.

Neuro: **annoyed face** thank you so much.

Yako: Why is everyone so intent on insulting me…? Wait, Akashia-chan and I have to obey GO-DIE??

Akashia-chan: this… is not going to turn out well…

**Collars appear on Yako and Akashia-chan**

Go-die: This should be fun. Now both of you, give me all your money! Or else!

Yako: I spent it all on food…

Akashia-chan: I have money? I never did before…

Go-die: my god… **shocks Yako and Akashia-chan **these collar things are very useful…

Akashia-chan: did someone say COOKIES?? COOKIES! **Goes to sit and eat cookies**

Yako: I want cookies too! **Steals cookie from akashia-chan** ha! I have a cookie!

Sai: AHHH!! The goblin imps!! NOOO!!

Akashia-chan/Yako: **reads last part of review **crap… **run to bathroom**

Hanakuro: well… that's the end of our extremely long review.

Neuro: …and then Shiori was dumped by the nerdiest guy in school!

Shiori: don't make crap up! At least I didn't get a nose bleed from being hit with a pillow!

Hanakuro: **sighs** they fight like cats and dogs… I hope they don't break anything else **hears crash** aaaah!! My mom's gonna kill me! Her vase!

Yako: next review! Godai-san, you announce who it's from!

Go-die: why…? Oh whatever, it's from Kyra Nazumi:

_You guys are great! w  
Neuro: Right...rolls eyes while smirking  
Yako: Hit him once for me too, okay? devilish smile  
Godai: Aww, quit the formalities. We're about the same age, but still, I have more street cred. Just call me Kyra, no ma'am, and no 'Black Cat'. Alright?  
Sai: I know. w I can tell that we'll be good friends.  
Akashia-chan: Yes. Yes, I do.  
Shiori: Huh?! Why are people looking for me?! Is it the Elders?? Is it my Uncle?? Is it Damien?! Who?!  
Hanakuro: glares You'd better give them back..._

Neuro: WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIKE THE WORTHLESS DISHRAG? SHE'S A SLAVE! Besides, apparently she likes slave number 2

Yako: **slaps Neuro** Ahahahahaha!!

Go-die: this is getting confusing! Okay… I got it! Kyra, do you wanna go to Disneyland? Did I just ask that…? Well, I haven't gotten my time off yet, and I'm taking Yako but I also have another ticket.

Hanakuro: wait…Yako, you won't be here next week either?

Yako: we'll be back before the next chapter, don't worry! And we'll buy souvenirs!

Akashia-chan: yay for souvenirs!

Shiori: …who's the one who refused to eat anything other then brains in the third grade? You ate the class hamster's brain!

Neuro: you would too if you had the choice!

Akashia-chan: that's so disgusting…MENTAL IMAGE! I'm now emotionally scarred…

Sai: **huggles Akashia-chan **poor you!

Akashia-chan: yes poor me!

Hanakuro: the next review is from irule505!

_Neuro looks hot? scary... at best i think he's cute, and only when he's got on his innocent face, kawaii!  
Akashia-chan: yayz! huggles and kissys! kawaiiness! this time...u get to...answer something! do u have a really annoying sibling? if so, how do u stop his/her rampage of annoyingness?  
Hanakuro: same question as Akashia-chan, i need to know!  
Sai: howdy! um...y r u evil? and y do u disect ppl?  
Neuro: wow...i've finally seen one of ur rabid fangirls...Unknown D Flamerose, u kinda scare me, no offense. Neuro, do the chicken dance outside of Hanakuro's house with a dunce cap on!  
Shiori: you're so awesome! hmm... here! have a brownie! or if that doesn't satisfy your tastes, then here's a newspaper FILLED with mysteries!  
Yako: hmm... what's your favourite resturant? i've been wanting to try a new place... all the resturants near me are getting boring, except for the chinese place, mmmm... chinese food...  
well, byez 4 now pplz!_

Akashia-chan: yes, I do, unfortunately… and there is no way to stop her…she's like Hurricane Katrina…but with a name other than Katrina…let's call her Kotoko, 'cause I feel like it… so she's Hurricane Kotoko…

Hanakuro: I have the same problem as Akashia-chan, except with Hurricane Nana… a biting hurricane…that's weird…

Sai: I'm not evil! I'm… me! And I dissect people because I feel like it, or because they're getting on my nerves

Yako: note to self: don't get on Sai's bad side

Neuro: ..and then she… wait…I have to do what? No, I refuse.

Shiori: no you don't! **forces dunce cap on Neuro and pushes him outside locking the door** let's watch!

All: **look out window** hahahahaha!!

Shiori: thanks! For both embarrassing my brother and giving me brownie! I like brownies…ooh pecans!

Yako: well…there's this taco place I know about, I went there once, it was good! I think it was somewhere in Japan though… wow, I ate a Japanese taco! That's a first!

Hanakuro: ooh ooh! Sasazuka should introduce the next review!

Sasazuka: …

Yako: pleeeeeeaaaase!

Sasazuka: …the next review is from Unknown D Flamerose…

Ishigaki: again!

_Unknown D Flamerose :"Ello, this is the real author/pin-name. Love your fanfiction randomness\-/!! That was awesome that neuro wore thr outfit w!! Heres my random charactor of my -somewhat- self, Rikai."_

Unknown D Flamrose:"Yo." ...

"Do I have to introduce myself again?"

Unknown D Flamerose: Talks to Rikai "Well...not really. BUT YOUR NOT SUPPOSET TO USE MY SCREEN NAME. You have to type your own name when you chat/talk. So you don't confuse poeple(or demons); like when your flirting with your(or The) SaDesTiC DeMoN HoTTie."

Rikai: pouts "Well, thats no fun-"

Flamerose: "Deal with it. Its my fanfict-account and you are my random made-up charator of my somewhat-self. -& your bad at computers anyway-"

Rikai:"Hm. Well your just lucky that I'm poor at hacking."...

Flamerose/Rikai: "Bye!Bye everyone."  
Flamerose to self:'Dose she always have to leave a smart-remark &/Or comment At the end??'

--  
Rikai: "By the way. ... irule505...I'm a (half)'demon' fan. Not a rabid fangirl: they are much more horrid, more sycotic, and more terrorify. Big diffrentce."

Akashia-chan: don't worry irule505, I got them confused too!

Yako: what a pointless review!

Hanakuro: stuff without a point is the bestest!!

Sai: we have another new reviewer!

Shiori: wow, that's two in a row! Congrats Hanakuro, Akashia-chan!

Ishigaki: can I introduce the review?

Akashia-chan: I wanted to do it!

Ishigaki: how about rock paper scissors?

Akashia-chan: okay!

Akashia-chan/Ishigaki: ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!

Akashia-chan: **chooses paper**

Ishigaki: **chooses rock**

Akashia-chan: I win! The next review is from mynameisedward! **Gasps** like Edward Cullen? I love Edward Cullen! Yay Twilight!

_i love it. i dont't remember the last time i read so much randomness.  
i tried picturing Neuro in the outfit but i just couldn't.  
Akashi-chan: i give you all the sweets you want and Hanakuro cannot take them from you.  
Hanakuro: i give you a life's supply of pocky  
Shiori: umm...hmm...tell me what you want and i'll give it to you later  
Sai the It: your so cute. i give you a hug  
Yako: here's so ice cream. i love ice cream. my fav flaovors are choco mint, cookies and cream, and chocolate. what are yours?  
Go-die: your pretty cool. i give you a semi-auto M-17 battle rifle with a scope (i had to ask my bro what a cool gun would be and he told me about that one)  
Neuro: you're so cool. a pathetic human such as i could never be as clever as you. i noticed you haven't gotten much to eat in the interviews. i give you the freedom to go off and find as many mysteries as you can for the rest of the chapter  
i think that's everyone. oh yeah and EVERYONE must wear a chicken suit and do the chicken dance._

Akashia-chan: YES! **shoves a bunch of sweets in mouth **and these aren't cookies, so they aren't spiked! SUGAR RUSH!! OMG, I SEE A PINK PONY IN THE LIVING ROOM! IT'S EATING THE FIFTH RING OF SATURN!!

Hanakuro: woot! Pocky!! **Eats pocky** yum! Thank you for the pocky!

Shiori: I want more brownies! Yum!

Sai: I'm no longer an it…right?

Hanakuro: um…sure…why not

Sai: but thankies for the hug!

Akashia-chan: LE GASPETH! A TURKEY'S ON THE CEILING AND IT'S LOOKING AT ME FUNNY! RANDOMFEST! GOBLIN, GOOFY GOOBER, DEATH NOTE, HAPPY GO LUCKY, MAGICAL LAND, JACKAL!

Yako: my favourite flavours are bubblegum, mint, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, maple syrup, cookie dough, rainbow sherbet, almond, carmell…

Go-die: I feel evil! Nobody move! I'm leaving early!

Hanakuro: we're gonna be done pretty soon, so put that thing away and wait a minute

Neuro: bye! **Runs out door at top speed**

Shiori: hey!

Akashia-chan: OHMIGAWD! A DEMON JUST RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE! **Runs around screaming **

Hanakuro: she's on another sugar rush…I just know she's gonna break something…

Ishigaki: chicken dance time!

All: **put on chicken suits, not everybody looks like they're amused. Do the chicken dance.**

Akashia-chan: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Hanakuro: dadadadadadada dadadadadadada dadadadadadada da da da da!

Shiori: see you next week!

--

Akashia-chan: NIPAH NIPAH NIPAH NIPAH NIPAH NIPAH…

Hanakuro: hi! Well…Akashia-chan is still on a sugar high, and has just had more sugar, so she'll be on it for a while…

Akashia-chan: SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME CHOCOLATEY FUDGE COATED HAMSTER WHEEL! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SEMI-CAKE!

Hanakuro: wow… what's a semi-cake? Anyways…bye for now, nipah!


	12. ministory:school

Hanakuro: This is a disclaimer! Akashia-chan and I don't own MTNN. In any way. But if we did…

Akashia-chan: Then there would be a lot more pocky. Yeah, I know. MTNN belongs to Matsui Yuusei. Just as Starbucks belongs to whoever owns Starbucks.

Hanakuro: Why are we talking about Starbucks? Read on to find out. Time for a chapter recap!

_Early in the morning… Hanakuro was being forced out of her house, on to public transit, and in to a mall, where she used the credit card of Akashia-chan to buy all that she needed to repair her broken house. Yako had borrowed Akashia-chan's other credit card, further running Akashia-chan into mountainous debts by buying mountainous amounts of food. Shiori, Neuro and Sai went to a weapons shop filled with numerous amazingly pointy weapons. A shop that they ended up completely destroying within half an hour or less._

Akashia-chan: Hey, since when did you write fancy?

Hanakuro: That isn't fancy. It's just in italics, making it look fancy. And just because we can, we're adding Sasazuka and Ishigaki. Now on to the mini-story!

--

"NO!! Summer can't be over! It's impossible! It can't be true! I won't believe it!!" Akashia-chan was desperately holding on to a lamp post on the street as Hanakuro was pulling her towards their middle school.

"Come on! You skipped the assignment of our homebase teachers yesterday!"

Hanakuro was struggling to yank Akashia-chan away from the lamp post she was gripping on to.

"Today is officially the first day of school! So come on! It's not like we're going to get homework the first day!

Hanakuro would probably regret saying that later.

"No… it's impossible…No… " Akashia-chan was seemingly in denial.

Her head was racing with thoughts of math teachers, impossibly short times in between classes, and of course… homework.

Enough homework to give someone back pain at an early age due to having to carry it home in a badly made Chinese backpack. Unfortunately for her, Hanakuro had already finished dragging her to the front door of the dreaded school by the time she had finished thinking these terrible thoughts.

--

"Hello class. For all those people that skipped the class sorting yesterday, my name is Ms. Halls. I am your homebase teacher for this year. I will be teaching you math." The ancient old woman that stood in front of an almost-sleeping Akashia-chan was wearing a pair of scuffed snake patterned boots, those grayish tights that old people seem to wear, a pink ruffled 60's skirt, and a bright yellow jacket with little Tapirs on it. Overall, she looked like she had pulled a bunch of random pieces of clothing out of a second hand store and put them on, not caring what she looked like. And did I mention that her hair was sticking almost straight up?

Akashia-chan pulled out a little sticky note from her pocket and quickly started writing. 'What a freak. I mean seriously, who wears that? That outfit could scare away a certain demon we know.'

She then stuffed the note into the cap of her pen and passed it to Hanakuro. The response to this was:

'We're going to figure out if it will scare him soon. I invited all the characters we had in the interview to our school for the rest of the week. I bet even Neuro will be scared of those massive amounts of Math homework! And btw, you're supposed curl up the note and put it in the part of the pen with the ink barrel '

"…" Akashia-chan gave Hanakuro that 'I'm going to KILL you when class is over' look.

"And of course, no talking, laughing, coughing, or breathing heavily while I'm talking. And no gum, food, drinks, ipods, mp3 players, Nintendo DSes, Gameboys, cellphones, spitballs, pea shooters, or paper airplanes in my class. No being late, or you will have to write 200 lines of 'I will not be late for Ms. Halls' class again.' And if you forget your homework…"

Ms. Halls continued on about her 'Class Rules' for about half an hour, until…

"Oh my goodness gracious! What on earth is THAT?" Ms. Halls was pointing at a strange man in a blue suit, who was at that moment… sitting contently on the ceiling of the classroom.

Then suddenly, a boy with whitish gray hair burst through the window, followed by a mafia-looking man with a gun in his hand.

"HELP! Someone help us! The school is being attacked by terrorists can defy the laws of gravity!" Ms. Halls pretty much fainted right there. But she didn't.

"Um… Godai-san? I don't think you need to burst through windows of a classroom to get in… there's a door right here." Yako told Godai from in front of the door. After Yako came Shiori, Sasazuka, and Ishigaki. All of whom didn't look the least bit impressed by having to go to a middle school.

"H-hello… I'm Ms. Halls… are you the new students?"

"Um, yes, I guess we are! My name is Shiori. And this is Yako, Sasazuka, Ishigaki, Godai, Neuro, and Sai. We're Hanakuro and Akashia-chan's friends." Shiori said cheerfully.

"I…see. And why are your names all so strange? Oh… you must just be figments of my imagination! You don't actually exist!" Ms.Halls was still recovering from shock apparently.

"Well actually, it's because…" Yako was cut off by a bell signaling recess.

--

"Hanakuro, why on EARTH did you invite them to come to our school?!" Akashia-chan was fuming. She couldn't believe that they had all come to their school. And to top it all off, she had to be in at LEAST math class with all the MTNN characters…

"Well…at least class will be more interesting now…?" Hanakuro was trying desperately to make Akashia-chan calm down before the next class. "It won't be THAT bad… I hope. Anyway, here's your class schedule."

Hanakuro's schedule:

Math, French, PE, LA, English, art

Akashia-chan:

Math, PE, English, French, LA, Drama

"Aw... we only have math class together..." Akashia-chan was pretty unhappy about her year schedule... Only one class with her best friend. Although drama seemed like it would be fun. Last year Hanakuro and Akashia-chan had chosen their yearly electives, and both had got the ones that they wanted. If only they had some way of mental communication... if only.

"Hey Akashia-chan, I was just testing out my new mind communication device. I was thinking the same thing! So do you know how the mind reading thing works already?" Hanakuro interrupted Akashia-chan's no-longer-private thoughts.

"Um... since when did you have those?" Akashia-chan stared at the little earbud devices, worried about her thought of things she never wanted anyone to know.

"Hm... I think, since operation BlueBird... I was using them to communicate with agent B1. Unfortunately, B1 was caught and sent to detention the next day for sneaking around inside school property after hours..."

"So did you use them on me?"

"Only every once in a while. Your thoughts are actually pretty predictable."

"So what was I thinking about a lot?"

Hanakuro was silent.

"What was I thinking? Do those things even work?"

"I was just telling you what you were thinking. And I now know about your little crush on L from Deathnote..." Hanakuro went a little quiet to stop herself from laughing.

"Yes, well..." Maybe these mind reading devices weren't such a good idea... And they looked too much like ipod earbuds.

Hanakuro went over the plan on her head. If they were caught with them, they could say... what? that they were ipod earphones that they wore just because they were comfortable? Hearing aids that they wore just in case they suddenly became deaf? More figments of Ms.Halls' imagination?

"I guess I'll have to use some of my invisibility paint on them then... They'll only be visible for us. I also gave some to our anime friends there. It'll be like a chat room! except without even needing to use text talk!"

'lol. liek this evn works..." Akashia-chan was thinking. Nonetheless, Akashia-chan took a pair of mind communication earbuds and put them on. Hanakuro was a complete and total mad scientist.

"And by the way Akashia-chan, do you wanna test out my new dragon robot prototypes during lunch break? They can shoot black laser beams out of their mouths!"

--

(Akashia-chan's POV.)

Why did Hanakuro always get the best lines? And the best parts in the fanfic. It just wasn't fair. I could do so much better. I mean, seriously. Who wants to listen to that idiot talk when they can listen to a sugar crazy cookie-obsessed person? And WHY am I running around a gym in my gym uniform? i thought that i was skipping gym class today! And every other day for the rest of the year!

"I can hear those thoughts you know, Akashia-chan. It's not good to skip gym. But anyways, are the rest of you guys there?" Hanakuro invaded Akashia-chan's previously private thoughts.

"Yup, we're all here!" Sai responding, testing the little earbuds. "I'm in English class right now! Don't these stupid teachers already know I can speak English? Idiots..."

I'm just hoping that Sai doesn't turn his poor English teacher in to a box... The school already lost one teacher in a spitball ambush in fourth grade... I seriously didn't know that there was a rock in that straw instead of a piece of paper!

"Oh, so... you killed your English teacher, Akashia-chan?" Yako said.. Erm, thought quite bluntly. "That's too bad... I didn't want to be associated with yet another murderer..."

I didn't kill her! She's still doing fine in that hospital, thank you very much. And what about all those people that were the test subjects of Hanakuro's... Inventions? All those people who suddenly disappeared, never to be seen again?

"You know... there's a police officer right here listening to all of you thinking, right?" Crap. I forgot all about Sasazuka being there. How would I explain all of this to him while he was right there listening to my thoughts about that rock actually meaning to be there?

Luckily, Ishigaki saved Hanakuro and I from a life of jail. In ugly jail clothes. "Hey guys! You know what? I just got the new limited edition of the Sword Impulse gundam! It's so awesome! It's even better than the original one, but at the same price! It comes with these swords that you can stick in the gundam's hands, and-"

Great job, Ishigaki. I bet Hanakuro's French teacher is wondering right now why one of her student's faces is turning bright red and steam is coming out of her ears.

And my teacher right now is wondering why I'm laughing my head off while I'm forgetting I'm still in a gym doing push ups. Crap.

"Hey, something wrong, Akashia-chan? I'm hearing all these swear words coming from your thoughts right now. Did something happen?" Yako asked her kind-of friend. "And... Do you have any idea why Godai-san, Neuro, and Shiori are? They were supposed to be here this whole time..."

"Oh, they're right here!" Sai answered.

"Right where? You can't all be in the same class." I could tell that Yako was now a little worried.

"At the Starbucks across the street! We decided to skip when class got too boring! Except only Godai and Shiori are here. I have no idea where that demon is. but do you see us? I'm pretty sure the Starbucks is outside your window right now. I'm waving to you now! See us?"

And I can just imagine Yako's face.

"No.. I can't see you. Now get back to class now." Yako... was probably looking exactly as I imagined.

" Really? You can't see me? Let's see, what can i do to make you see the Starbucks... I know! I'll color the windows red so you can see!"

"You...you mean in blood, don't you?" Yako was a little disgusted, to say the least.

No! Don't do that, idiot! then it'll be the same as the whole scare-everyone-away-at-the-fair thing! And our school will go into lockdown, and- and I was too late. I can hear the screams of the poor innocent person across the street. My god he can scream loud. Now my whole gym class, including my stupid teacher, is looking over to where that terrifying scream came from. There was a window coated in blood.

And all the other girls in my class are now screaming and turning their faces away from the window. What chickens. I'm so used to this now. All the blood, the screaming... the blood.

Then we heard people yelling.

"It's Sai! It's Sai! Run if you want to live! Someone call the police!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"I don't want to leave my frappucino behind!"

"Where is my pet elephant?!"

'Hey, is something happening over at the school? I'm hearing a lot of screams right now... and I'm not even there!" Sai said. He had no idea what he had just done. Well... at least I know where the Starbucks is now. That window was too red NOT to miss.

Then we heard the dreaded message over the PA system.

"Code red, code red there is a killer right outside our school! code red! Assume lockdown position! I repeat, assume lockdown position!"

All the little wimpy girls are starting crying quietly. Some of the guys too. Then, since the gym is close to the front door, we can hear the front door open. Of course, it was Sai, Shiori and Godai coming back to find out the cause of all the screaming.

Now my gym teacher, a tall, buff macho type guy, starts huddling in a corner crying about how he misses his mommy. How sweet. I feet like going over and kicking him you-know-where right now. But I won't, because I'm supposed to be in lockdown position.

Now for all of you who don't know what 'Lockdown position' is, it's pretty much this:

Everybody goes the furthest place away from the door so that whoever is attacking the school can't see if anyone's inside. And almost EVERYONE starts crying like babies whenever this happens. Normally, I'm just sitting there staring at the idiots who are crying. Once it was me who was causing the lockdown. Just because i brought a gun to school. I didn't even shoot anyone. I just brought it in case of random terrorist attacks! They happen quite often in the U.S. apparently... or did I just make that up last week? The world shall never know...anyways.

Sai is walking in the door. And guess what he's saying?

"Hey, Hanakuro! Akashia-chan? Someone? Demon? Policeman guy? Other demon?"

This crying girl is staring at me with wide fearful eyes. "D-do you know that guy?"

Sai... I'm going to kick your little seemingly-immortal **beep** when this is over. As i have learned from previous **beep **kicking experiences, it is always much easier if the person's **beep **you're kicking is not armed, a serial killer, and if you need to meet them at work the next day. Hanakuro was all of those when i fought her. And right now, so was Sai.

Wait, is that... Neuro? Why is he there talking to Sai? Wait, Shiori... doesn't know what lockdown is. Sasazuka and Ishigaki... They're policemen! They're not supposed to be talking to those killers! This is just great. eventually, someone's going to realize that those are all the people who burst in through the windows and said that they were my friends. Yako... Hanakuro? Wait, why isn't anyone answering my thought-messages?

"Akaaashia-chan! Where are you? Get our here or I'll hide all of your cookies!" Hanakuro was so mean...

"I'm sending our my dragon robots, so if you don't want to get your ass burned off my laser beams, you better some here!"

Idiot... put **beep **in your writing instead of the word **beep.**

"Wait, isn't that a girl from our school with those killers?" Asked a kid from the back of the room... I'm stuck now. What the-! There's a freakin robot dragging me off towards the evil robot commander! (aka Hanakuro)

"There you are Akashia-chan. Now, I'm guessing that school is going to be out early today because of a certain killer in the room... she looked meaningfully at Sai, who was seeing how far in to the floor his knife thing could go. I'm actually quite surprised at how deep that floor is.

"So tomorrow at school, we're forcing all the teachers to make all of the classes whatever we want. because we have Sai as a threat!

--

Hanakuro: Hooray for threats! This is getting interesting! I never would have guessed that I was a mad scientist or an evil robot commander!

Akashia-chan; Hanakuro... you helped to write this. of course you knew what was going to happen.

Hanakuro: I have no clue what you're talking about.

Akashia-chan: Just... Tell us all what happens in the next chapter of the mini-story, okay?

Hanakuro; How would I know?

Akashia-chan; B-becau- Of never mind! In the next chapter of the mini-story in which I get taken advantage of too much, we're taking only the classes we want. It's gonna be boring. I'm sure.

Hanakuro: Well... not exactly...

Akashia-chan: What do you mean 'not exactly?' We're talking about SCHOOL. of course it's going to be boring! We already had a lockdown within the first day of school, that going to be it!

Hanakuro: I'm bringing my robot collection to class. And not just my Gundam models. I'm going to bring my favourite anti-teacher bot v.190045. Guess what an anti-teacher bot does.

Akashia-chan: Yeah, I have no clue at all. How could I ever guess what something called an anti-teacher bot would do.

Hanakuro; I'm also bringing in...the random guy that Talk Bubble so kindly provided us with to test out my destruction-bot on.

Akashia-chan: Don't kill the random guy! we need him... for... something, I'm sure!

Random guy: this is the end of this chapter. In the next chapter I shall meet my untimely death.


	13. 9:sweetness!

Hanakuro: my disclaimer is telling you that we don't own MTNN

Akashia-chan: your disclaimer is correct! Our word of the day is…Sweet!

--

Hanakuro: howdy y'all!

Akashia-chan: okay… hello everybody! i feel really crummy today!

Sai: why?

Akashia-chan: because I'm sick! And I've missed school for two days in a row because of it! Which is bad because I'll have a whole whack of homework when I get back…

Hanakuro: that was a really long sentence…

Shiori: you get back here so I can kill you!

Neuro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!

Hanakuro: Neuro, what did you do this time?

Shiori: he took my brownie! It was in the fridge on a napkin and now it's gone!

Yako: umm… i didn't know that was yours…sorry Shiori…

Neuro: I told you I didn't do it Shiori…

Shiori: oh Yako, you did it? It's okay! You're forgiven!

Neuro: Wh-what! Why was she let off the hook so easy?

Shiori: because I like her, and I hate you!

Go-die: Hanakuro! I want my vacation time now!

Hanakuro: not until Talk Bubble answers, you can't just invite someone to Disneyland and then leave without an answer!

Akashia-chan: so Go-die, let's do reviews! And how about you have to introduce each one! Or no vacation for you, Yako, or Talk Bubble!

Go-die: …this review is from Katherineyukicute:

_hi again!_

_Sai: you seem so happy to see me you get a sword_

_Neuro: you can do what ever you want for the rest of the chapter._

_Shiori: No you can't stop him_

_Go-die: Wait did i hurt you feelings my bad!_

_Ishigaki: if your still there heres a hug - gives hug -_

_bye _

Sai: sweet! Neuro, can you come here a second?

Hanakuro: if you two are gonna fight, take it outside. I've had enough Shigure moments…

Neuro: I'm gonna go get more mysteries and no one can stop me!

Shiori: I-I think Katherineyukicute hates me… I've never been hated! WAAAAAH!! **Starts crying**

Yako: aww, it's alright Shiori, I'm sure she likes you just fine!

Neuro: Shiori, you are such a drama queen…

Akashia-chan: Katherineyukicute is apologizing to you Go-die, see, she doesn't hate you!

Go-die: she said that last time, so, I know…

Ishigaki: I'm loved! insert some kinda reference, I can't think of anything…

Sasazuka: …good for you…

Go-die: the next review is from mynameisedward:

_I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN TOO! :D But I didn't get the name from Twilight or any other thing actually. It's just something that started in my English class._

_Akashia-chan is so cute when she's hyper. Here's more sweets. And no one can take them from you._

_Your very welcome Hanakuro._

_Would you rather me call you a girl, Sai? Oh, and your very welcome._

_Wow, Yako, I'm going to try some of those flavors. They sound good._

_Here's you brownies, Shiori. Question: are you married or do you have a boyfriend?_

_Godai, would you like any other weapon?_

_I'm gald your happy Neuro, but you could at least have said thank you. For not saying thank you, you must do one of 2 things: be MY slave for a week, or go without eating a mystery for a year. Oh, and you poor thing, being tortured by your sister all the time (she's still cool though). Is there any way I can help at all?_

_Hanakuro and Akashia-chan: Where do you too live? Hurricane Katrina was mentioned so I figured you too lived around my area._

_Sorry for the longness of my review _

Akashia-chan: yes! **Coughs** well…my mom always says not to eat sweets when sick but… one or two can't hurt, right? **Eats sweets** sugar! Yum!

Sai: well… Akashia-chan and I like each other… so I'd prefer guy…

Yako: they are!

Shiori: brownies! Yay! **Sniff** well, I used to have a boyfriend, but then Neuro ate his brain! So…now I don't go for human guys and all the demon guys are either as ugly as Neuro or uglier…

Neuro: looks up from newspaper um… how about I be your slave…you don't sound too bad… and unfortunately, nothing will help all my emotional scars…

Shiori: now who's the drama queen…?

Hanakuro: well, we don't wanna reveal where we live, but we're in the western hemisphere!

Go-die: yeah, they don't live in Australia, so they don't live near you

Hanakuro: Go-die, you're an idiot, Hurricane Katrina was in New Orleans, not Australia!

Akashia-chan: it's true! I'm not gonna reveal exactly where, but we live somewhere in Canada!

Hanakuro: yup! Next review! Go-die.

Go-die: yeah, yeah. The next review's from Kyra Nazumi:

_Neuro: Yeah, just keep denying it...coughliarcough_

_Yako: Thank you!!_

_Godai: ..checks schedule very quickly Yep, I'm free!!_

_Shiori: Answer me! IS IT MY GODDAMED UNCLE?! WHO??_

_Sai: Well, your happy today. w For that, you gets a hug. huggles_

_Hanakuro: Keep being funny!!_

_Akashia-chan: Keep being random! grins_

Neuro: …okay, you're impossible. I like her, there, happy? Now that you've heard what you wanted too, I'm gonna go back to reading my newspaper.

Yako: Neuro, I hope you're lying…

Go-die: cool! Can I leave now Hanakuro?

Hanakuro: wait 'til after we're done, then you, Yako, and Kyra can go, okay?

Go-die: fine…

Shiori: oh yeah! I forgot, oops! Umm… I don't know who it is. It's this guy with black hair and a black beard and red eyes… he likes to wear trench coats, I think his name started with a D…

Sai: people like giving me hugs…

Hanakuro: okay!

Akashia-chan: can do Ms. Nazumi! Ooh! A bunny rabbit! Meow! Eats more sweets lolbbqwtfftwgtgomg!! Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!!

Hanakuro: let me guess…sugar rush…

Akashia-chan: SUGAR!

Hanakuro: how on earth did I know?

Go-die: the next review is from irule505:

_Hi everybody! lolz! good chapterz! Z'z! Nipah!_

_Yako: hi! have fun in disneyland! you too Kyra Nazumi! and Go-die too._

_Go-die: u and Yako make a cute couple_

_Neuro: u suck! umm... ooh! u should eat a cockroach! no, not Yako..._

_Shiori: hi again! um...here! have another brownie!_

_Sai: u and Akashia-chan r cute together! here's a set of promise rings! one's for u and the other's for Akashia-chan_

_Ishigaki: HI! u rock! u totally deserved more screen time in the anime! u get... an uber cool box set of any manga/anime that includes all the books/seasons of it!_

_Sasazuka: aloha! u have to do the Macarena!_

_Akashia-chan: have a cake! and some cream soda!_

_Hanakuro: who do U like out of everyone on set?_

_byez 4 now! _

Yako: thanks! I will! And I'll get you a souvenir!

Go-die: **blushes** um…th-thanks…

Akashia-chan: aww! He's blushing! Kawaii! SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL! A PINK AND ORANGE GOAT ON THE MOON!

Neuro: I don't suck…and I will certainly not eat a cockroach…

Shiori: yes you will! **Picks dead cockroach up off floor**

Hanakuro: um… I guess I should get my dad to call the exterminator…heh…

Shiori: **shoves roach in Neuro's mouth**

Neuro: ew…

Shiori: another brownie! Sweet!

Sai: uh…err…thanks…**puts on a ring** but, I might have to wait to put on Akashia-chan's, she's currently rolling around on the floor yelling random words…

Akashia-chan: **rolling on floor** MOUSE, JELLO, GHOST BUSTERS, SHINIGAMI, CAKE, LOLITA, FROG, DOOR, SHOE! WHEN THERE'S SOMETHING STRANGE, IN THE NEIGHBOURHOOD! WHO YOU GONNA CALL? GHOST BUSTERS!

Ishigaki: Sweet! You rock! I want… all the Bleach books! Or should I get Jigoku Shoujo? Or Vampire Kight? Or Chobits? Or Fruits Basket? Or maybe Death Note…? Decisions, decisions…

Sasazuka: that sounds like something Ishigaki would make me do…

Yako: **puts on Macarena** come on Sasazuka-san! If a reviewer says you must, then you must!

Sasazuka: **reluctantly does Macarena**

Akashia-chan: HEEEEY MACARENA!! Hey! More sugar! Devours cake and soda MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hanakuro: …I'm not telling…

Sai: I remember this question! That was when I had to confess I like Akashia-chan!

Hanakuro: yeah…but Akashia-chan couldn't kill you even if she wanted to…so you were safe…

Sai: so you like someone who can kill you, eh? Well, I guess that's everybody but Yako, so it's hard to tell…

Hanakuro: yep! So I'm safe! And I won't reveal who I like…ever…I wouldn't if my life depended on it!

Go-die: points gun at Hanakuro just say it

Hanakuro: uh… err… okay! ilikeagreeneyeddemon there, that's all I'm saying

Go-die: I really hope you don't mean Shiori…

Neuro: oh god! Another rabid fangirl!

Hanakuro: I'm not rabid…

Go-die: I'm a little scared so… the next review is from Talk Bubble:

_hehe you're scary when your mad Hanakuro! lol_

_SAi and Neuro are like little kids that Shiori has to babysit lol!_

_Them at SCHOOL! oh man!_

Hanakuro: why yes I am! Thank you for noticing!

Yako: was there anyone who didn't notice?

Hanakuro: shrugs I dunno!

Shiori: yes, yes they are. Especially Neuro… did I mention he wasn't potty trained until he was eight?

Neuro: **glare**

Yako: I'm used to school! But…not Canadian school…and I'm a little scared that Godai-san and the others will be there…

Go-die: I failed school… **sniff**… the next review is from Talk Bubble…

Ishigaki: again!

_Go-die: yeah…_

_Yay! Random mudkip pie from Sai!!_

_I don't really mind if he doesn't wear the bunny outfit this time, I can wait. :P D_

_Don't think you've evaded the wrath of the bunny outfit Neuro!! I will get you into it!! HAHAHAHA!_

_Hehe, Akashia-chan, Hanakuro, your younger sisters seem very disastrous, lucky for me, I'M the younger sister. evil grin hehehe..._

_LE GASPETH!! Hee my new quote!_

_Rainbow Sherbet!! Mah FAVE!!_

_hehe!! Crushed random guy in a hug_

_Random guy: Hey! You're the own who shot hairballs at me!_

_Yeah! that's me!!_

_Random Guy: ..._

_From now on, your RG!_

_teehe_

_-peace sign-_

Akashia-chan: OMG IT RHYMES! SWEET! YAY! PIE FROM SAI! WEEEEEEEEEEE! LE GASPETH!

Neuro: can I never wear it…?

Hanakuro: wait…who's little sister? Are you MY little sister? Or your older sister's younger sister… 'cause that makes a LOT more sense than you being my little sister…heh… yum! Rainbow Sherbet is good…

Yako: yes it is! Mmm…. It's sweet!

Shiori: hi RG!

Hanakuro: well, we're out of time for today! Bye!

--

Akashia-chan: I have returned to earth!

Hanakuro: yay! Did you have a nice time in your world?

Akashia-chan: yep! Lotsa fun! Hey, did you notice Unknown D Flamerose didn't review this time? I hope we didn't upset her!

Hanakuro: uh oh! Me too! Unknown D Flamerose, if you're still reading our fanfic, we're sorry!

Akashia-chan: uh huh! Super sorry!

Hanakuro: I hope she reads this…

Akashia-chan: me too! Well, we have to go now! Later days!


	14. ministory: golf balls

Hanakuro: We don't own MTNN. Okay? Good.

Akashia-chan: Was that supposed to be a disclaimer?

Hanakuro:... Yes it was. Now. do I really need to do a recap? I think everybody pretty much remember what happened in the last chapter. We believe in the intelligence of our readers. Therefore a recap isn't necessary!

Akashia-chan: You're just lazy, aren't you?

Hanakuro; Yes I am. And I'm stuck on my Mac computer that doesn't automatically capitalize words. So it's very tiring to press that shift key every seven words or so. And I'm writing this after I was at a sleepover at a friends house. we stayed up until 4. And woke up at 7. I got an amazing 3 hours of sleep, which is actually more than i normally get sometimes.

Akashia-chan; Hanakuro... you need some sugar. And some cookies. And possibly a blanket because... Hanakuro! We're not allowed to sleep on the table! You told me that yesterday!

Hanakuro: Who cares? I don't care. Your cookie doesn't care. But my anti-teacher bot will care if we don't start the chapter now. It's been wanting an appearance since the third chapter.

--

Not breaking the yearly tradition, Hanakuro and Akashia-chan had somehow managed to turn the first day of school in to a disaster.

"Hey Hanakuro..do we have to eat American cafeteria food at your school? I''ve heard that it's... really bad." Yako was going to school with Akashia-chan, and she was worrying about the cafeteria food?

"Don't worry. I secretly changed all of the lunch orders for the rest of the week from spinach casserole and carrot juice to pizza and coke. The stupid principal's going to be pretty confused for a while." Akashia-chan had saved the entire school from a week of famine. It wasn't like anybody actually ATE what the lunch people made. Most of the time, you couldn't even tell what it was you were eating.

"So that means no more rubber bean sprouts for lunch?" Hanakuro shocked Akashia-chan and Yako slightly, popping up from behind a fairly large house with a pair of mechanical wings strapped to her back.

"I just got back from rigging Ms. Halls' class so that she gets shot with golf balls as she walks in. I also decided to rig a few of her pens to make ink explode in her face when she tries to write. And the chalk will turn to dust in her hand while she's writing, I found the rest of the test papers for the rest of the year and replaced the questions with really stupid ones too."

"Awesome... this is going to be SO much better than last year's!" Akashia-chan was getting really hyped for this. It happened every year.

"There's more. I convinced Neuro and the others to co-operate. When she sits down near the end of the class, Neuro will be in the vent over her and pour super fast dry glue over her, making her stick there for at least 10 hours. Then, I'm having Godai throw her and her ugly chair through the window, land in the bushes, being positioned right under a hanging giant water balloon, which will be dropped on her. The impact will trigger the pitfall under her, leading her right back in to the classroom, while Yako will feed her spinach casserole. Then Sai will walk in to the class as the principal. Sai will then get very angry at Ms. Halls, telling her that her class is completely out of control, etcetera. Then Shiori will seemingly attack Sai, my anti-teacher bot will use its anti-teacher powers on her, and by then, the real principal will be there." She drew an unnecessarily detailed chart on the back of her notebook as she explained this.

Then, she looked at the confused faces of her two less-intelligent friends.

"Just consider Ms. Halls fired, okay?"

--

'click, click, click, click' The heels of the soon-to-be-fired Ms. Halls could be heard, faintly clicking on the tile floor of the hallway, getting louder as she approached. The rest of the students gulped in fear as they heard the knob of the door turn, and one more 'click,' before she was attacked by an endless stream of white golf balls.

"Help me! Help! Someone! Help your poor defenceless teacher!" Were the cries of Ms. Halls as she was slowly buried alive by the little white golf balls that were still being shot from the walls and ceiling. She was still trying to get to her chair.

"Psst... Hanakuro... Hanakuro! Where the hell did you get all those golf balls?" Akashia-chan whispered to Hanakuro while trying to supress a laughing fit.

"Where do you think? My dad, obviously. Who else has enough golf balls to cover the entire class floor in six layers of them?" And it was true. The little lake of golf balls was up to their knees already, and getting higher every second.

"Um, Hanakuro? Maybe you should stop the golf balls now..." Yako was getting a little annoyed with being unable to walk in the growing lake of little white golf balls.

"Oh... okay! Neuro! Now!" Hanakuro made some sort of signal to the ceiling vent, just as Ms. Halls finally reached her chair. Suddenly, she was covered head to toe with liquid glue just as it turned hard, gluing possibly hundreds of golf balls to her wonderful Tapir jacket. Then, everything went exactly according to Hanakuro's plan.

five minutes later, Ms. Halls popped out of the floor while Shiori was handing out Cokes to everyone.

"My goodness! What in gods name happened here! Sai walked in to the class as the principal, looking around the class with a face of disgust. Yako flashed him a quick thumbs up.

"Obviously, the students played a very serious prank on poor Ms. Halls. All of you, out in the hallway while I discuss what happened here!" Sai ordered them. Hanakuro quickly looked at her plan notes, and gave Akashia-chan that 'we messed up. Bad.' look.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Said a voice from the window. Then, up popped up... Sai? That could only mean...

"Everyone, I told you! in the hallway!"

"We messed up!" Both Hanakuro and Akashia-chan thought simultaneously.

--

"Great job Sai. We were hoping to fire Ms. Halls peacefully. Now Hanakuro has to use her anti-teacher bot. And who knows what will happen? It might kill all the teachers on earth, making school impossibl-Hey, that sounds okay!" Shiori said, hating school already.

"Don't worry guys, the anti-teacher bot is already loose in the school!" Hanakuro muttered, barely loud enough for the others to hear.

--

(anti-teacher bot POV)

Finally! Anti-teacher bot v.190045 is able to be in this fanfiction! I am extremely lucky! I have hoped for this day for all of my 2 week life! Finally, I am permitted to access the battle plans for 'operation teacher firing!' I have never felt so much joy! I feel as if the world is my hard drive! Nothing can crash my system now! I must not fail my creator, my god, my master, my... (Readers: STOP!! MAKE IT STOP!!)

Now, I must fulfil my mission and destroy this 'Ms. Halls!'

--

The little robot was running around the school furiously, trying to find this teacher. He really was trying. Unfortunately for him, all of the teachers were crowded around a certain golf ball filled classroom. The golf ball machine was still spitting out a steady steam of balls. Hanakuro's dad really DID have a lot of golf balls.

ATB (anti-teacher bot) quietly approached the scene of the golf ball attack. from his storage, he slowly pulled out a small but deadly... water gun. It wasn't just a water gun though. It had a special chemical inside it, courtesy of Hanakuro. ATB took one slow step forward, then made a hurried dash towards the miniature teacher conference. Then... he pulled the trigger of the gun. There was a slight 'whoosh'ing noise, and a drop of water landed in all of the teachers faces.

"Hey... what's this? Is this a students science project or something?" One of the younger teachers picked up the tiny ATB, turning it upside down and shaking it.

Then, she dropped ATB, and she screamed as her skin started to swell up, and it slowly turned a dark shade of purple, as did the skin of all the teachers there. School was officially cancelled for the rest of the week-maybe the rest of the month- when the principal ran out of the front door screaming like a little girl.

--

"School's cancelled?"

"The teachers started swelling up?"

"There were golf balls everywhere?"

"There was a robot?"

Hanakuro and Akashia-chan had been honoured as heroes as they left the school, with all the kids asking how they did it, or how long it would be until they could do that to their class.

"Yup, we're popular." Akashia-chan said smugly while autographing a fifth graders backpack.

"Yeah... I can kinda see that. Anyway, school's out for he rest of the month! Thank my intelligence!" Hanakuro wasn't as happy about being overly-popular as Akashia-chan.

"Hey guys." Hanakuro turned around and saw Shiori, Neuro, Godai, Sai, Sasazuka, Ishigaki, and the Random Guy.

"We didn't even get a role in this chapter! There is no way we're letting this pass!" Sai was... very angry, obviously.

"We're making the next chapter all about US! because we're better! and we need bigger roles in this!" Ishigaki responded furiously.

"i... think we're in trouble..." Akashia-chan whispered fearfully.

--

Hanakuro: We're calling this our 'self centred' chapter! because we wrote too much about us, and barely included any of the other characters! and the chapter was short, due to my lack of sleep!

Akashia-chan: yes, our wonderful readers. the next chapter will be all about the other characters. We're barely going to be in it! Uh-huh! unfair! Yes, It's partially our fault for being so self-centred.

Hanakuro: And we didn't even give some of the characters speaking roles at all in this chapter! and I lied. RG is going to be a test subject in the next chapter. not this one. Sorry!


	15. 10:Cherry pie!

Hanakuro: yo! I'm talking right now! Blah blah blah…

Akashia-chan: We don't own MTNN! If we did… well…it probably wouldn't be as awesome! Definitely more random…

Hanakuro: today's word is…um!

--

Hanakuro: hi there! how's life?

Akashia-chan: um, who are you talking to? Us, or the glorious readers?

Hanakuro: this wall right here, it's my best friend!

Akashia-chan: um… Hanakuro…are you alright?

Hanakuro: of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?

Shiori: good day! Did you sleep well my dear?

Akashia-chan: um, Shiori…you're talking to a clock…

Shiori: well duh! It's my boyfriend! Girlfriends and boyfriends talk a lot y'know!

Yako: oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in FOREVER! How've you been?

Akashia-chan: Yako…that's a spork you're talking to…

Go-die: yo 'sup! Did you get the money?

Akashia-chan: what the hell is going on here!? Now Go-die is talking to the fridge!

Neuro: Please forgive me! Come back to me my love!

Akashia-chan: that's a rug! AAAAAAAAH!! Everybody's gone INSANE!! **runs out of house screaming**

Hanakuro: hahahahaha! I can't believe she fell for it!

Yako: and…why did we do this again?

Hanakuro: for fun! Now here, have a cupcake **gives Yako cupcake**

Yako: CUPCAKE!

Sai: hi everyone! Looks around where's Akashia-chan?

Hanakuro: um… I don't know! But for some reason she ran out of the house screaming. Who knows why?

Sai: **sighs** you did something, didn't you?

Hanakuro: you know me well!

Go-die: I feel like an idiot now… I'm going to my emo corner…

Yako: so now he's emo? First a hippie, now an emo, what next?

Shiori: Yako! What kind of girlfriend are you? Go comfort your emo! I mean boyfriend!

Yako: WHAT?! We-we're not dating…

Shiori: so you've passed that stage? Good job, girlfriend!

Yako: gah! No! god no! where did you get that idea?

Hanakuro: um…yeah…anyways…time for reviews! Akashia-chan should introduce it!

Sai: um…you scared her off, remember?

Hanakuro: oh…right…um…about that…well, anyhow! The first review is from mynameisedward!

_Akashia-chan: aww you poor thing. here's some meds and more candy that no one can take from you. pipiru piru piru pipiru pi! bokusatsu tenshi dokuro-chan!_

_Sai: Okay you are a guy. people give you lots of hugs because you are cute and huggable (gives hug)_

_Yako: what's your fav kind of cake. i love strawberry shortcake and red velvet. be happy if he does like you_

_Shiori: HE ATE YOUR BOYFRIENDS BRAIN!? Aw. Here's more brownies. please don't shove cockroaches down Neuro's throat. and i would like it if you didn't torture him as much either. your being a bad influence on him. he tortures humans because you torture him. i am careful around my little brother because i know i'm his main influence in things. hell, he said he wants a girlfriend with my personality (minus the being mean part). but your still cool_

_Godai: stupid, no wonder you failed school. go back to school and learn something. and stop drinking so much beer. oh, there's this girl at my school that i don't like very much and i was wondering if you would do something for me_

_Jun: your one of my fav characters. you need a girlfrind. how about the cute girl you and sasazuka work with? and i'll let you know if i see any other cute girls for you_

_Sasazuka: stop smoking it's bad for you. get some more sleep. smile a little. and dress a little more decent, not like you just rolled out of bed_

_Hanakuro: aww I live in southern US. i know how it feels to be a fangirl that is not rabid. we are the good kind that don't scare people. we can just be a little hyper. and please call the exterminator if there are nasty buggies in your house._

_Neuro: don't off your sister and you won't get hell from her. being an older sister, here's a tip: we know everything you do and/or say. you better not be lying about liking Yako. oh, did i say a WEEK of slavery? i meant a YEAR. :D haha you fell for it. and you already agreed so you can't get out of it. Alright, first you must take me mystery hunting. i want to know what it's like and i'm sure you're hungry. Next, you have to meet one of my friends. he was kind enough to introduce the wonderful MTNN manga to me. then, we're going to some hot springs. i've never been and you need it._

_EVERYONE: sorry for being so bossy. im like a second mother in my family. sorry for the longness of the review. i hope i didnt forget anything._

Sai: I'll answer for Akashia-chan! She says thanks! Probably…anyhoo! I'm huggable! Wow… I never knew a serial killer could be huggable…

Yako: hmm… I'd say strawberry shortcake, angel cake, vanilla ice cream cake, vanilla cake, chocolate cake, lemon cake….

Shiori: yes…yes he did. WAAAAAAAH!! I MISS YOU MARK! WAAAAAAH!! Wait…no more torturing Neuro…? You do hate me!

Yako: no she doesn't! honest!

Go-die: I'm not stupid, stupid! And there's no way I'm gonna stop drinking beer you **beep beep beep beeeeeeeep!**

Hanakuro: **whispers** he doesn't know it yet, but he has an AA meeting on Monday…

Ishigaki: thanks! I've been keeping my eyes out… I'm looking for a girl with the qualities of an anime girl!

Akashia-chan: so you're looking for oddly coloured hair and a big chest in a woman?

Neuro: Hanakuro, you said that if I did that rug thing, she'd go away forever. You lied.

Hanakuro: uh oh! Well, gotta go peeps! I'll be back!

Akashia-chan: buh bye Hanakuro! Have a nice trip! Oh! And now I can answer the review! Medicine! Medicine is good for you! Candy is better though! And Dokuro-chan scares me! I just think her saying is REALLY cute and overly addicting! Don't you agree? **Eats candy** SUGAR!

Sasazuka: …

Shiori: you know, I totally agree with the outfit thing! And the smile!

Yako: same here.

Sasazuka: …

Hanakuro: ouch… I'm back peoples! And I don't have buggies in my house…

Akashia-chan: **jumps up on chair** eek! A cockroach! Kill it kill it!

Sai: **kills roach with pointy knifey thingy**

Hanakuro: heh. Um… about that… and aww! Too bad you don't live up north with us… that would be cool!

Ishigaki: you mean cold, it's even cold during summer here…

Yako: actually, Ishigaki-san, it's fall now, so it's colder than it was before!

Neuro: but… **beeping** off my sister is what I'm good at…

Shiori: and what fun would life be if he didn't **beep** me off all the time?

Neuro: …you suck pathetic human… I refuse to take you on a mystery…

Hanakuro: a reviewer told you to! So you have to!

Akashia-chan: Hanakuro, I have found your sugar-cube stash! Eats sugar cubes SUGAR! BLUE DOOR, LUCKY CHARMS, LIMEY, DARTS, SMILEYS, GRAPES, GOATS, LLAMA IN PORTUGAL, EMO CAKE!

Go-die: **sobs in corner** my life is so dull, I have nothing to live for…

Hanakuro: but… I hid that stash in the best place I could think of! Uh oh… my stash comined with mynameisedward's candy! This could go on for HOURS!

Akashia-chan: let's strap ourselves to the bottom of air force one with shaving cream and sing 'birdy birdy birdy'!!

Yako: um… we should…do the next review now… it's from irule505:

_Hi everybody! I'm glad the MTNN characters aren't at MY school, that would scare me... eek, tapir jacket! Wow Go-die...ur kind of stupid, y'know that? i guess it's good ur redoing middle school..._

_Neuro: yes, u do suck...but...i can't think of anything for u to do..._

_Shiori: make Neuro do something embarrassing!_

_Ishigaki: i'd get either Bleach or Death Note, they rock! plus the others are shoujo and are girly_

_Sai: yo! try to get that promise ring on Akashia-chan, k?_

_Hanakuro: u like NEURO!? OMG! go non-rabid fangirls!_

_Akashia-chan: um... HI! r u a rabid L fangirl? if u r, eek! rabid fangirl!_

_Sasazuka: hi! lolz! u did the macerena! yay! i give u a pie! gives pie_

_Yako: here! have a magical elf!_

_byez 4 now!_

Neuro: damn you…

Shiori: okay! Neuro, go- oh…wait…I'm not allowed to torture him… **goes to sulk in Go-die's emo corner with him**

Ishigaki: okay! I'll get… Bleach!

Sai: um…I'll try! Akashia-chan…are you still sugar high-y?

Akashia-chan: YUP! Why? Le gaspeth! Is it because you have a pink and green platypus for me to pet? Ahahahahahahahaha!!

Sai: um…no…it's because I have a ring for you

Akashia-chan: gasp! Is it prettyful?

Sai: um… yes…it's very prettyful…

Akashia-chan: YAY! **Huggles Sai** where is it?

Sai: right here! **Puts ring on Akashia-chan**

Akashia-chan: ooh! It's shiny! Shiny shiny! Sparkle sparkle! Sparkle!

Hanakuro: yeah…about that… I think it's a one-sided likiness though…

Shiori: yes…. My brother has no feelings…**mopes more**

Akashia-chan: Le gaspeth! Rabid fangirls!? Where? **Dives under table** dive dive dive!

Hanakuro: to answer your question, no, she's not rabid, just crazy….

Sasazuka: …um…yeah…

Ishigaki: can I have pie with you senpai?

Akashia-chan: OMG it rhymes!! Hahahahaha! Cherry pie with Sai and senpai!!

Yako: um…. Thanks? Oh, by the way, this is already really long… we should get through the next reviews quickly-ish, Hanakuro…

Hanakuro: yes…you're right…so…the next review is from Kyra Nazumi!

_-grinning-_

_Hey, guys!! (and girls)_

_It's good to see you all!! OwO_

_Neuro: Yes. Very happy actually..-takes out tape-recorder- Bweeheehee..._

_Godai and Yako: I had lots of fun!! Thanks for the invite, Godai-kun. I even gots me a boyfriend. OwO_

_Shiori: ...O.O_

_Oh. My. Effen'. GOD. IT'S MY UNCLE! NO! I DUN WANNA GET A ARRANGED MARRIGE! O-O_

_Sai: Yes, people do like to hug you. Your all huggablsh and shtuff. -huggles- OwO Don't worry Akashia-chan. He's all yours._

_Hanakuro: Yay!! Your awshomes!! OwO_

Neuro: …I hate you earthworm…

Go-die: what is this 'fun'?

Yako: what's wrong with him? Seriously… anyway, so did I! heh, remember when we dared Go-die to go on the evil roller coaster? That was funny! Yay! You gots a boyfriend!

Hanakuro: ooh, what's he like? Do tell.

Sai: no! bad Hanakuro! No invading the personal bubble!

Hanakuro: you're one to talk…

Sai: huh?

Hanakuro: I dunno!

Shiori: busts out of emo-ism I must save the day! Duh duh dum! Arranged marriage is BAD! We must stop your uncles evil plot! Especially since you have a BF! Hanakuro…can I borrow your random beams for a while…?

Hanakuro: um…I guess so…

Shiori: great! Kyra, tomorrow, we're hunting uncles!

Sai: I still don't get why I'm hugglish, it's confusing!

Akashia-chan: Neko-san nyao nyao, neko-san, nyao!

Sai: I think she means 'yay' in her own little language…

Akashia-chan: yay! My Sai! No one elses!

Hanakuro: hooray! I'm awesome! Teehee!

Ishigaki: now can I introduce a review?

Shiori: no! Shiori wants to do it!

Ishigaki: b-b-b-but…

Shiori: demons get first dibs! Comic relief characters are waaaaay down the list!

Ishigaki: aww…

Shiori: the next review is from Talk Bubble!

_YAY! RANDOM GUY! You are now a test subject!! So instead of being tortured by my awesome ideas, you'll be torutred by Hana-chan's awesome ideas!_

_Random Guy: Oh great..._

_Me: So yeah.. Hanakuro has become Hana-chan from now on..._

_THe abscence of Neuro in this chapter is unnerving..._

_Random Guy: No one talks like that..._

_Me: Shut up RG!! I do!_

_teehee_

_peace sign_

Akashia-chan: yeah! Shut up RG! You talk too much! Baaaaaad RG!

Hanakuro: okay… yes! RG is now a test subject! Can we borrow him for episodes from now on by the way?

Shiori: but…that would mean he'd take up my position as new OC! Plus, he's TB's character, he's copyrighted.

Hanakuro: TB?

Shiori: Talk Bubble now has a nickname! From now on, she's TB!

Hanakuro: okay… well… the next review is also from Talk Bubble!

Shiori: TB!

_YATTA!! I'm invited to disneyland!! Of course I'll go! But RG has to go with me! RG as in Random Guy!!_

_Yes Sai, people do like giving you hugs. Because you are adorably like a little kid and very evil at the same time huggles_

_hm... brownies!! YUM!! Neuro is back in with this chapter! YAY! HI NEURO! huggles him_

_I'm very huggly today!_

_RG: No duh..._

_RG: Aww! I didn't hug you yet!! huggles RG_

_Yay for Ishigaki!! Vampire Knight, Chobits and Bleach!! YAY!_

_Um... no Hana-chan I'm not your little sis... But it'd be awesome if I was! lol_

_Shiori!! RG says hi back!_

_RG: I never said that!!_

_ME: YES YOU DID!_

_So... are we going to Disneyland? Let's go!_

_Jumps on to RG and he starts giving me a piggy back ride to Disneyland_

_I hope RG can swim across oceans!!_

_byebye!!_

_peace sign_

_teehee_

Akashia-chan: **stops jumping in mid-air** oops… I wrote Talk Bubble instead of Kyra Nazumi for Disneyland last chapter! Crap… oh well! I'll take Talk Bubble to Disneyland! I don't mind!

Hanakuro: TB I think you may have given us an idea! How about we go on an actual vacation next week? To Disneyland! And we invite all our readers! Including RG!

Shiori: yay nicknames!

Sai: FINALLY someone explains why I'm huggable!

Neuro: …

Hanakuro: yay! I'm Hana-chan! Like from Fruits Basket! Sigh it would be so awesome to have you as a sister! Wait… you have siblings, right? Let's trade! I give my little sister to your family and you come live with my family! It's win win! Or, at least I win, your family gets stuck with hurricane Nana…

Yako: whoa…long sentence…

Shiori: yay! RG said hi! Hi again RG!

Sai: And here's our last review from mynameisedward! again!

_Man, I wish the MTNN characters could come to my school._

_Akashia-chan: Dude, I think I caught your sickness cuz I feel horrible XD_

Akashia-chan: Are you sure you really want them there? And mwahaha! I have sent you a sickness over the internet! Hanakuro, is this what you call a computer virus?

Hanakuro: Maybe, saying that I also caught your cold while we were both on the internet.

Akashia-chan: Heh, yeah. sorry about that... OH NO! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE NOW! CLEAN UP, CLEAN UP, EVERYBODY EVERWHERE! CLEAN UP CLEAN UP, EVERYBODY DO YOUR SHARE!

Hanakuro: bye everybody!

--

Hanakuro: heh…that was fun…

Akashia-chan: you guys running me out of the house?

Hanakuro: yup!

Akashia-chan: yeah… Dashing through the snow! In a one-horse open sleigh! O'er the fields we go! Laughing all the way, hahaha!

Hanakuro: um, dude…it's the beginning of autumn…

Akashia-chan: Christmas is September! Yay!

Hanakuro: uh-huh… well…bye everyone!

Akashia-chan: later ma homeys!


	16. ministory: more lines

Hanakuro: Guess what this is? That's right! A disclaimer! We do not own the manga we are writing this fanfic for!

Akashia-chan: That would be MTNN. I hope you (the reader) understand what that stands for.

Hanakuro: And sorry for the lateness of this chapter! My computer was very badly broken. In fact, my computer was DEAD. Luckily, I didn't lose any of my files! Which is why you're able to read this right now.

Akashia-chan: And Flamerose, we're not using your nicknames for this chapter! Because that would make everything even harder to write, Hanakuro's computer would crash from being on for too long, she would lose her files, she would have to retype this, then the fanfic would have had to come out on monday and the world would turn in to a giant sugar-filled paint-coated plum! Of doom!

Hanakuro: Oh, It's always 'doom' this, and 'doom' that with you, isn't it? Well who cares. DOOM!

--

Seven pairs of footsteps quietly approached the door of Hanakuro's office/bedroom.

"Okay, you got the stuff? The plan is, you two break open the door, the rest of us run in and make the demands. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am! We have everything you told us to get!"

"Good. Now Ishigaki, everything clear? Ishigaki? Stop making so much noise you idiot! We're going to get caught!"

There was a fairly loud thump against Hanakuro's door as something heavy hit it. Hana-chan couldn't care in the least, as there was almost always something hitting her door quite hard hourly.

Namely, her sister Nana trying to break in, a failed robot prototype running loose, or Akashia-chan when Hanakuro was in a bad mood.

But her sister was at a friends birthday party, Hanakuro hadn't turned any of her robots, working or failing, on, and obviously, she had not thrown Akashia-chan at the door. She was about to go and check to see when...

"Now on three. Ready? One, two, THREE!"

Suddenly, Hana-chan's door opened quite quickly, slamming into the wall behind it. Six anime characters and one OC came falling through the door, forming a very tall dog-pile in the entrance.

"Help... squishing me..." Ishigaki's muffled voice came from the bottom of the pile.

"You know, If you needed to get in, you could have always tried the doorknob. I don't always keep it locked you know." Hanakuro told the seven anime characters in monotone.

"That's not exactly the response we were expecting, but... underneath that calm face, you're actually panicking and screaming, wondering why we're here, wondering why-"

"I don't really care in the least, actually. But you're here because you all want more lines in the fanfic, am I right?" Hanakuro interrupted Shiori, cutting off what was sure to be a very long, monotonous speech.

"Um.. yes. You were really self centred last week! We demand a bigger part in this fanfic!" Sai stated in an angry voice.

Hanakuro sighed. "R600649? Throw them out. NOW."

"Hanakuro, stop acting so cold! It's making you less interesting!" Yako yelled at her. Oh. My. God. Yako yelled.

But all complaints about Hana-chan's coldness were put to a halt as four large robots dropped from the ceiling and escorted them all out.

From the end of the hallway they had been thrown down, they could hear a door slam shut, and Hanakuro locking the door.

"That was _almost_ a failure..." Godai muttered.

"My god those idiots are annoying." Hanakuro sighed as she lay down on her bed with her ipod. Then she noticed something on the ceiling that definitely wasn't there yesterday.

"Hey, since when did my dad store his fishing nets on the ceiling...? Wait, why is there a string under me, and-Oh crap."

And with that, Hanakuro was captured with a fishnet.

--

(Hana-chan POV)

You know what? Being a hostage sucks. Almost more than a world without Pocky. Well...

"You know... One of her robots could come jumping at us any moment now." Yako whispered timidly to Sai.

"You know, Shiori isn't here at the moment, so I'm going to take all the revenge as I can on you right now."

Neuro seemed relieved that his sister wasn't available to kill him. So he took all the time he needed to twist Yako's head _way _past where it should be humanly possible.

"Is there even a reason you try to kill her anytime Shiori's not around?" I mean seriously. That poor girl would be better in a medieval torture chamber.

"It's something to do to pass the time."

"Yeah, but you only try to kill her when Shiori's not around, you wimp. If Shiori were around all the time, Yako would have a normal life. er... as normal as any anime character's life can get..."

What a coward...

"I could just kill you right now, and nobody would ever find out."

Yeah, sure. He thinks my parents wouldn't notice a giant blood stain on their hallway carpet. The result would be something like this:

Mom: Oh dear! Why is my beautiful carpet red?

Neuro: Oh, because I took your daughter hostage in order to get more lines in her fanfic, but she got too annoying, so I killed her. This is the result.

Mom: **looks up and down at the page you're reading **But it looks like you still have the second-to-last amount of lines here! I guess your plan didn't work!

-End of result-

"You know... I was going to give you all more speaking lines in this chapter anyway you know that, right?" And I had. I had given them all the lines that they could ever need by making a chapter in which they actually did something. And this was the thanks I got. Gee... thanks...

"Yes, but we need to capture you anyway in order to GET these lines, understand?" Sai tried to explain. The logic of this chapter wasn't as good as I could have made it...

"But, we're going to hold you as a hostage, and make Akashia-chan come here to save you, then we capture her, and neither of you get any lines!" Ishigaki.. actually made some sense out of my and Aka-chan's poor logical skills. That is probably going to be the last time he does something useful ever again. He should have used that once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to do something better than explaining a fanfic.

"..." Sasazuka... had he even had ONE line in this entire fanfic at all? Well, I, as one of the the authors, am going to make sure he said something.

"Hey, Sasazuka! I forgot. Usui told me to remind you to go to that meeting today. I believe it starts in 15 minutes?" Sometimes, I suck at making stuff up on the spot. This is one of those moments. But with luck, this would also make him go back to the station to check if there really _was _a meeting. One less to be bothered with.

"... I already told them I wasn't coming." Sasazuka... _Said. _Yes. He actually _said_ something.

Here I am, gaping open at the entire 7 words that had just come out of his mouth.

"W-wait, there actually _was_ a meeting happening?" Unlucky coincidence...

--

Akashia-chan had nothing better to do than... Sit on her computer rereading her and her friend's fanfic, eating chocolate fudge cookies.

"Stupid Hanakuro. You made 17 grammar errors in 12 sentences alone! Seriously. Get a spell check... And get your computer fixed..."

'Brrrrring! brrrrrrring! BRRRRING! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!!'

Her talking aloud was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"I really really REALLY need figure out how to change that ringtone..."

'I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, PICK UP THE PHONE DAMMIT! OH COME ON, **BEEP** YOU, PICK IT UP!!'

"What a rude ringtone... What ever happened to the times when your friends _didn't _change yourringtones for fun?"

And of course, Hana-chan had tampered with her phone to make it scream at her whenever someone called.

'JUST ANSWER GOD DAMMIT!! IT WON'T KILL YOU TO PICK UP A LITTLE PIECE OF PLASTIC AND TALK INTO IT!!'

Aka-chan sighed as she picked up her screaming phone and flipped it open. It was from Hanakuro's house.

"Hello? Clueless and Mindless speaking, who is it."

"Oh, Hi Aka-chan! We're just calling you to tell you-"

"Wait you're not Hanakuro? Shiori? Thank god..."

"HEY! We're just calling to tell you that we have kidnapped your friend and are currently holding her hostage! We are demanding more lines in this chapter for her return!"

"Oh, you're just holding her hostage? Okay, bye." Aka-chan had almost flipped her phone closed, but Shiori had one more thing to say.

"We also have the rest of you chocolate fudge cookies!"

"..." So that's where the rest of them went.

"I'll be right over. I'm bringing my cookie detector. You better not have done anything to hurt them!"

--

(Hana-chan POV)

"Godai, I just think you should know... I have a very large amount of toxic gas embedded in to the walls in this house, and I need to enter a code in to that panel over on that wall every two weeks in order for the air in here to stay breathable. This system was installed just in case something like this happened."

"So? Why the **beep** should I care?"

"The code needs to be entered today. Within seventeen minutes and thirty two seconds from now."

"Oh... That's bad, isn't it?"

"Yup. You're all going to die in seventeen minutes and twenty six seconds."

"...**beep. **But won't you die too? It's poison..."

"Everyone except me, Neuro and Shiori will die. Unfortunately, demons can breathe poison easily. I can because that I created it. Of course I would find a way to live through it. Maybe Sai could live through it too..."

"**BEEP!**"

"Now if you would so kindly cut me out of this net?"

"...fine."

And thanks to Godai's stupidity, Hanakuro was free, and free to do as she wished. She typed in her code on the small panel, as there actually _was_ a poison gas system in the house. (It wasn't just a lie! amazing!)

And she turned around slowly, then made a hurried dash for the window.

"You know... you could have just asked me for the code, idiot."

--

(Aka-chan's POV)

"Don't worry cookies! I'm coming to save you chocolate fudgeness!" How many times before had I broken that door I just burst through? More than I can count... Now where had those jerks put my cookies? Oh, and Hana-chan! Cookies first though... now where did I put my cookie detector?

"Akashia-chan, why are you here?"

Heh? Hanakuro? "I thought that you were being held hostage by Shiori!"

"Of course... you only came here because your cookies are here, am I right?"

Crap... She had me... "You're right... As always..."

And in her hand was... My cookies! Finally!

"Okay, now you have your cookies, cookie monster. Let's leave before they take my new Gundams hostage too."

Cookie monster? That's name's probably going to stick for a while... C is for Cookie!

--

Hanakuro: Wow. No matter how hard we try, me and the Cookie Monster can't cut ourselves out completely from the story!

Akashia-chan/Aka-chan/Clueless and Mindless/Cookie Monster: How many nicknames do I get? Come on... This is a little much...

Hanakuro/Hana-chan/Freak-kanaka-quaw/Mad Scientist: Well, at least we both have a lot...

Aka-chan: C is for Cookie!

Hana-chan: Yes, yes it is. C is also for crap. a word that people used a lot in this chapter. And for Carbon Tax. And for coconut, Coca Cola, cat, chips, cow, candy, clot, Capirinha, courier, cake, clarinet, chicken, coordination, chimpanzee, chinese checkers, catastrophe, computer, credelous, cyclotron, commute, curler, chlorophyll, consanguineous, cannibal, creativity, class, caviar, catfight, cathoderays, cricket, clinic, comic, creosote, collage, cabaret, combustion, culinary, conquistadore, cabbage, challenge, career, cruise, consignment, cauliflower, cachepot, clone, cabriolet, cavalry, caucasian, climatology, conservatory, cliffhanger, corruption, chinchila, claustrophobia, cream puff, chili, cadenza, clematis, cytoplasm, crazy, cyanosis, copilot, compass, cyripedium, convexoconcave!

Aka-chan:... Where did you learn those words?

Hana-chan: I have no clue! Hooray for random C words! Convexoconcave! Cow!


	17. 11:stupid nicknames

Hanakuro: DISCLAIMER! We don't own MTNN, still, and we never will. Ever.

Akashia-chan: so true….why do we even have disclaimers? People are intelligent, I'm sure they'll figure out we don't own MTNN…

Hanakuro: yup! And we don't have a word of the day, sowwy!

--

Akashia-chan: YAY! I LOVE DISNEYLAND!!

Hanakuro: me too! This is my first time out of Canada! Or out of the province for that matter!

Akashia-chan: Hanakuro, you need to get out more.

Coo-coo!

Shiori: I agree! You need to take risks, live life to the fullest!

Akashia-chan: exactly! What she said!

Yako: YES! CARNIVAL FOOD!

Shiori: Hey Akashia-chan! If they have one, or something similar, you and Sai should go on the Tunnel Of Love!

Akashia-chan: **blushes madly** Sh-Shiori!

Shiori: what?

Moo-cow!

Sai: Shiori, you're probably the least evil demon I've ever met.

Shiori: well, haven't you only met Neuro?

Sai: um…okay…let's go with that…

Ishigaki: this is an outrage!

Hanakuro: what is?

Ishigaki: so many souvenir stores and not a single action figure or manga book in sight!

Yako: hey Akashia-chan, want a mini-donut?

Hanakuro: NOOOOOOOO!

Akashia-chan:** eats donut **MWAHAHAHA!!

Hanakuro: crap…

Sasazuka: …shouldn't we, do reviews?

Hanakuro: yes! And during this trip, I am determined to get at least ONE smile out of you!

Sasazuka: …

Akashia-chan: YAY REVIEWS! First up, from mynameisedward!

I_'m still sick D: COUGH COUGH_

_Hana-chan and Akashia-chan: Here's candeh! I would actually love to live up north. I love the cold and hate the heat and it's really hot here._

_Sai: (gives hug that normally kills humans)_

_Yako: What's your favorite kind of pie? I like turtle, oreo, and chocolate._

_Shiori: I don't hate you! I just don't like you torturing Neuro! Cuz...uh...I kinda like him..._

_Godai: If you cuss at me again, I'm going to shove your head in a bender and turn it on._

_Ishigaki: I'm glad your looking for a cute girl._

_Sasazuka: Can't you just smile a litte?_

_Neuro: You WILL take me or I'll let your sister torture you twice as much, I'll rip all of your hair out, I'll unleash rabid fangirls upon you, and I'll beat you till you covered in nothing but bruises and cuts._

Akashia-chan: yeah, heat is hot. I don't like heat, at all, I like cold, cold is good, ICE CREAM!

Hanakuro: she didn't even notice the candy, wow.

Akashia-chan: CANDY! Devours candy YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!

Sai: wow, my fangirls are freakishly strong…

Yako: OMG I love Pumpkin pie, and blueberry, and cherry, and apple, and wildberry, and chocolate, and meat, and rhubarb, and…

Shiori: y-you don't hate me? Yay! But you like my brother…what the HELL is with people thinking he's freakishly hot?

Go-die: **beep** you, mother **beep**! I **beep beep beep** and **beep** 'cause **beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeep**! And you most certainly will NOT stick my head in a blender! **Beep** you!

Ishigaki: thanks!

Cock-a-doodle-doo!

Sasazuka: …

Hanakuro: SMILE DAMMIT!

Sasazuka: …no…

Neuro: No you will not pathetic human!

Akashia-chan: IIIIIIIIT'S, SUPERCALAFRAGILISTICEXPEALIDOCIOUS!

Yako: time for the next review! From TB!

_How come cafeteria food is always made out to be horrible?? The cafeteria food in my school is AMAZINGLY DELICIOUS!!_

_And good luck to RG in the next chapter!! Go Random Guy!! I'm so proud, one of my very own characters is gonna be in his first chapter!_

_starts crying in the corner_

_Random Guy: She so weird..._

_huggles RG_

Hanakuro: we don't have cafeteria food, so we just go by what we see on TV shows and stuff!

Akashia-chan: SLIME! CRAWLING AROUND ON YOUR TABLE! DEVOURING ALL IN ITS PATH! AND THEN SUDDENLY… EVERYTHING EXPLODES! BOOM!

Ishigaki: now can I introduce a review?

Sasazuka: no

Ishigaki: Senpai, you're so cruel…

Hanakuro: Next review, from TB again!

_U are one of a kind Sai!! The only Huggable Serial Killer in the whole world. I'm a cereal killer too!! I kill cerealss!! HAHAHA_

_Yes, yes it is very cold up north in Canada... Especially in the winter... But snow is awesome!!_

_Have any of you ever gone snowboarding before!! It's really fun!! and painful!!_

_RG: Especially when I'm the snowboard..._

_Me: What are you talking about, you were never my snowboard! hahaha..._

_Oh man, Akashia-chan reminds me of my sis... She loves sugar cubes..._

_BLEACH! and detergent too!_

_le gaspeth. and a coconute keyboard to go with it!!_

_prettyfull, the greatest word in the history of goblins!!_

_3 hahaha, evil un-rabid fangirl!! Thst's me! hehehehe_

_OHH!! Random Beams!! That's how I met Random Guy!_

_RG: shivers I got a hairball stuck in my throught that day..._

_teehee_

_'Sh... I'm hunting wabbits! dahahahahaha!!'_

_Hana-chan, Aka-chan!! you can borrow RG whenever you want!! hehe BUT YES!! Shiori is right! He is copyrighted, just to let every1 know!! lol_

_Yay, TB and RG are going with you!! haha_

_ooh. I've never watched Fruits BAsket, I have no idea who Hana-chan is!! lolz SO Hana-chan is Hanakuro in my head!_

_Shiori!! RG says hi again!!_

_RG: I didn't- oh whats the use..._

_Le gaspeth!! Rg has caught on!! He understands how to react to my randomness now!!_

_Oh. My. God... The dreaded clean up song from pre-K... I wonder how many other millions of kids have that song imprinted in their memories..._

_It brings back memories..._

_Sorry for the extreme longness of this review. I hope you enjoy reading it! --_

_And I hope you understood at least something from it..._

Sai: cool! I'm special!

Akashia-chan: I used to think a serial killer, was somebody who destroyed the serial numbers! Like the bar codes, y'know? GIANT CAMELS IN MALAYSIA!

Hanakuro: yes! Snow is good! But remember when it snowed like, six times last year, that was a little much…

Akashia-chan: I slipped in my driveway, and on my friends porch, and in my driveway! YOWZA!

Shiori: hoorah! I was correct! RG said hi again! Yay RG!

Hanakuro: that song will never EVER go away, grr! **Starts humming Clean-up Song** NOOOO!

Shiori: next review! It's from, drumroll please, drummroll Unknown D Flamerose!

_Flamerose: "Ello. Sorry for not reviewing or letting Rikai review. I've been focusing on homework lately. Rakai wanted to review so she was tourmenting me too allow her on my account."_

_Rikai: Unamused... "It was nessecery sence you wouldn't give me the password."_

_Flamerose: "Even so , dropping ice cubes down the back of my shirt is realy affective; when I was trying to focus on my homework." wraped up in a warm pluffy black blanket due to Rikai s pestering. "I honestly can't blame her for tourtureing me; Sence I would be doing the same thing too her if the tables were turned."_

_Rikai: Smiles "So true. After all I'm the deamon of you."_

_Flamerose: "Well, half-demon, what do we have in store for this fanfiction?" Smiles_

_Rikai; "For now, something more simple, for the lower evolutionary human life-forms and thier pathetic single-cell crainiums to understand. The deamons would understand our simple request. Even thou, (Neuro's sister) Shiori, is very disappountingly pathetic..."_

_--_

_Now Both Rikai's and Flamerose's_

_ReQuEsTs FoR ThiS HoRRiFiC FanFicT,_

_-_

_All of you shall have to go by our nicknames for THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS! We have split the nine of you between us._

_Rikai;Evil Blank Grin "I shall name Neuro, Shiori, Sasazuka, and Hanakuro."_

_Flamerose;Grins"I'm nameing Yako, Sai, Godai, and Akashia. Both me and Rikai given a perfict nickname for Ishigaki!"_

_--_

_NoW ThE NaMeS We HaVe ChoSeN FoR EacH Of YoU:_

_Both; "Ishigaki is now 'Worthless-Hachi'! We could not resist XD!"_

_Rikai;_

_-_

_"Neuro is -with no surprise- 'The SaDesTiC DeMoN HoTTie'" - "Sasazuka:'CopFuzz'."_

_-_

_"Hanakuro: Enjoy your reward for addmitting your liketation for Neuro;You know why?even thou you have high intellegents, you are on the same Evaltionary Level as every other human -including Godai and Akashia. I had an ''Name Hanakuro war tournament'' for my Goblin slaves. The winner, shall have their name used for your nickname. The winner was 'Freakkanakaquaw'."_

_-_

_"Shiori: As I have stated before, you are disappountingly pathetic. What are you - Miss emo demon drama queen?- how revolting for any Demon female. You show more human emotions in a day, then all of mine in a year!! And YOU call yourself a full-blooded Demon!! I'm a half-demon who is more of a Demon than you. Shiori'Emotionally-Brocken Cinderella'."_

_--_

_Flamerose; - _

_"Heres a more simple vresion on the nicknames!! Including mine with no explanation!!-Oh! And you may invite Rikai over in your fanfic whenever you want!! Just PM me when you want to invite her over!!"_

_--_

_The SaDesTiC DeMoN HoTTie(Neuro):_

_Emotionally-Brocken Cinderella(Shiori):_

_CopFuzz(Sasazuka): no comment_

_Freak-kanaka-quaw(Hanakuro): Flamerose: "I added the prononciation. Here;" ... "Freak-ka-na-k-aqua...? Wow...Rikai's Goblins have bazzare names." _

_Worthless-Hachi(Ishigaki):crys in corner_

_Disposle Girl(Yako): . . . _

_X's N' O's(Sai): (pun it Hugg's N' Kiss's _

_Madd-Mutt(Godai): "WHAT THE BEEP IS WITH POEPLE CALLING ME A DOG!?" (Rikai: "Who cares? It's amusing.")_

_Clueless N Mindless(Akashia): ? ? ? "Eh?" she wasn't paying attention_

_--_

_Rikai: - "You may end the review, Flamerose." - Flamerose: quickly responds "-What do you want." 0-_

_Rikai: Grins "Good choices on the nicknames! Also all of my most important insulting comments I've already said. So I'm quite pleased."_

_Flamerose: \-/ "Bye.-Oh! And Shiori, don't ask my opinon of you so far. After all, Rikai is the (some-what) Demon side of me." . . . \-/_

_Rikai: just watches..._

_Flamerose: \/w\/ "I DoN'T GiVe A BYE!!"_

_Rikai: :) "How entertaining." -watching the sleep deprivered Unknown D Flamerose_

_Flamerose: \/w\/ InedSlEP!!" falls flat on computer table_

Freak-kanaka-quaw: what the hell is with my name?

BOO!

Mad-Mutt: I hate you, **beep**! I AM NOT A DAMN DOG!

X's N' O's: I'm a serial killer! What is with you people? Who would love a serial killer?

Clueless N Mindless: ME! Teeheehee! Text talk fest! Lolbbqwtfgtgomgbrblmaosrsly!

X's N' O's: that is true!

CopFuzz: …

Worthless Hachi: what's a 'hachi'?

Freak-kanaka-quaw: good question!

Emotionaly broken Cinderella: I-I'm a good demon…righ? RIGHT? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Rikai hates me!!

The SaDesTiC DeMoN HoTTie: I think you're completely evil…

Emotionaly broken Cinderella: sniff at least someone believes in my demonic abilities… BUT IT'S MY BROTHER! WAAAAAAAH!!

Disposal girl: don't worry Shiori! We all think you're a good demon! Right everyone?

All: **mumbling** yeah, I guess, sure, whatever.

Meow!

Disposal girl: see? And why the **beep** is THAT my name?

Freak-kanaka-quaw: holy crap, Yako swore! And bad enough for a beep to appear! THAT'S a first! Anyhoo! Next review is from, irule505!

_Go ATB! yay! hooray for singing Christmas songs early! SQUEEE!_

_Go-die: so...now you're emo...don't be emo, emos r BORING! u should be eccentric! like Haruhi Suzumiya!_

_Yako: sure you aren't dating..._

_Shiori: poor u! u need a boyfriend! but...everyone on set is taken... i give u the power to leave and go in search of a boyfriend!_

_Sai: hi! yay! u finally gave it to her! for that, i give u a brand new car! it's a porsche! yay!_

_Ishigaki: Okay! here's your Bleach box set! it's all the books since the anime isn't done yet... of course, i don't think the manga is either... oh well! anime has fillers! -hugs Ishigaki- yayz!_

_Sasazuka: pie is good! be happy when u get pie! smile about it! and be nice to Ishigaki once in a while! he's like a little kid! yay!_

_Akashia-chan: have a cookie! -gives cookie-_

_Hanakuro: u are such a mad scientist, so u need the right mad scientist outffit! -gives white lab coat, goggles, and gloves- taadaa!_

_well, ttfn! ta ta for now!_

Mad-mutt: no…I REFUSE to be eccentric! Since it bugged you all, I shall go be emo again… goes to emo corner

Disposal girl:** blushes** um… heh heh heh…

Emotionally broken Cinderella: we're in Disneyland, right? I'll totally find somebody! Somewhere… Well, see ya! I'm gonna look for a guy while going on the Ferris wheel!

X's N' O's: whoa…that's a BIG present for me just putting a ring on someone…

Shinigami!

Worthless hachi: I got a hug! I'm loved! Thank you for the Bleach!

Copfuzz: …

Freak-kanaka-quaw: SMILE! Why won't you smile? I know! I'll get you some cotton candy! That'll do it!

Clueless N' Mindless: COOKIE! Eats cookie GLOOP! GIANT LOBSTERS ON THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING! LE GASPETH! THAT'S TERRIBLE!

Freak-kanaka-quaw: thankies! Puts on outfit I feel evil! Oh so evil! I feel evil, and awesome and GAAAAY!

Clueless N' Mindless: THAT SONG ROCKS! SQUEEE! WHAT'S THAT LASSIE? TIMMY'S STUCK IN THE WELL? OH NO! SAVE HIIIIM!

X's N' O's: I shall introduce the last review! It is from… Kyra Nazumi!

_Neuro: -death glares- I am of the same speicies as you, rodent. You shall me the respect a royal deserves!! -covers mouth- CRAP!! I sounded like my uncle...T-T_

_Godai: Aww, poor guy...Yako, I think I know what will make him snap out of it._

_Yako: -whispers- -grins evilly- And yeah. He wouldn't move once the ride stopped!! OwO_

_Hanakuro: Well, he's tall with bright red hair and emerald eyes. He's handsome-- just to put it simply. He is FREAKISHLY hot. In more ways than one. OwO_

_Sai: -huggles-_

_Shiori: Sounds AWSOME! -high-fives-_

_Aka-chan: ...uh...yeah..? -sweatdrop-_

_Hana-chan: Hah!! Nana, Hana...or as Aka-chan would say; BANNANA! XD_

The SaDesTiC DeMoN HoTTie: **shrinks back slightly**

Mad-mutt: nothing will…ever again…ever…my life is over, everything's dull…

Disposal girl: hahaha! That was hilarious!

Freak-kanaka-quaw: that sounds like an anime/manga character I know! From Yu Yu Hakusho, I don't watch it, but Akashia-chan does!

Clueless N' Mindless: go YYH!

Grizzly bear!

X's N' O's: more hugs!

Emotionally Broken Cinderella: I'm back, and my manhunt was unsuccessful, **sigh** and yay! Let's go get him after the show! **Grabs random beam**

Clueless N' Mindless: HI! BANANA! Banana's are an excellent source of vitamin shoe!

Freak-kanaka-quaw: well, I guess this is bye for now! See you next week!

--

Akashia-chan: okay, I'm calm.

Hanakuro: that's a good thing! And by the way, since this isn't part of the chapter, we get to use our normal names! Yay!

Akashia-chan: oh, and we're making a new rule that reviews can't last longer than a chapter, 'cause it gets tiring, and a little tedious for us to write…

Hanakuro: so, we're making a deal, that for this dare, we'll continue it for the first quarter of the next chapter, and then we'll stop. Those names are HARD to type! And confusing…

Akashia-chan: yup! Hey, by the way everyone, how did you like Disneyland? I liked California Adventure the best!

Hanakuro: I liked the flume ride! Did you all have fun? We hope you did! And did you notice the random words appearing in between some of our dialogue?

Akashia-chan: let me think…nope!

Hanakuro: really?

Akashia-chan: No! of course I saw them! They were my friends!

Hanakuroo: uh…okay…bye everyone!

Akashia-chan: see ya next time! Bye for now!

--

Hanakuro: One last thing, we're having Talk Bubble's best friend Random Guy and Flamerose's demon side, Rikai in the next chapter as guest characters. But since we already have many MANY characters in this fanfic, we're going to have to have RG and Rikai fight over the position of guest character! (If we get permission from Talk Bubble and Flamerose, of course.)


	18. Rikai VS RG! Fight!

Hanakuro: Disclaimer time! We still don't own MTNN!

Akashia-chan: Truth be told! We really don't own much of interest! Well, other than this fanfic!

Hanakuro: Sorry for the late update and lack of mini-story! School is getting to us!

Akashia-chan: Um, we agreed that I would write most of this chapter, and you would write most of the mini-story. Not my fault.

Hanakuro: I have a test on Wednesday to study for, okay? I'm still studying! Wish me luck for Wednesday! And we've given up on the word of the day! It's hard!

--

Disposal girl(Yako): will the nicknames never end?

Worthless hachi(Ishigaki): **looks up 'hachi' in dictionary** It's not here! I'll never know what it means!

Freak-kanaka-quaw: **looks up 'hachi' on internet** apparently, it can mean 'eight,' 'bee,' or 'bowl.' Which would you rather be?

Clueless N' Mindless(Akashia-chan): **sniff** I'm sad!

X's N O's(Sai)/ Freak-kanaka-quaw(Hanakuro): why?

Clueless N' Mindless: because the random words are gone! I thought they were my friends!

Freak-kanaka-quaw: o-kay…

Clueless N' Mindless: can we do reviews?

Madd-mutt(Go-die): My dramas are on! Quick, change the channel!

Disposal girl: you are WAY too obsessed with soap opera's, Godai-san.

Emotionally-broken Cinderella(Shiori): Hi everyone! Ooh! Flip to Much More Music, there's a P!nk concert I wanna see!

Madd-mutt: no! gimme the remote!

Emotionally broken Cinderella: No! mine! Hand it over!

Madd-mutt: no!

Emotionally-broken Cinderella: **tackles Go-die to ground** mine! Give it!

Freak-kanaka-quaw: **sigh** we should do reviews now…

Clueless N' Mindless: yeah! I'll introduce it! The first review is from mynameisedward!

_I'm not sick no more! And Disneyland was great! I'm really hyper right now! I can't think straight!_

_Hana-chan and Akashia-chan: Here's more candy! I don't have the brain power to think of anything else! Oh! Gives you two hugs!_

_Sai: Actaully I'm just one of the strongest girls in my school! Gives you super duper extra hug!_

_Yako: Haha! You're so cute when you freak out over food! But I don't think I could ever like meat pie after watching Sweeny Tod...Gives you hug!_

_Shiori: I would never hate you! Gives you hug! And I don't think he's freakishly hot. I like his personality. I have this thing for guys who are mean. But he's not ugly. He's just...cute...or pretty...Yeah, let's go with pretty! I like pretty boys!_

_Godai: That actually made me laugh! I guess you won't have your head shoved in a blender! Lucky you! Gives you hug!_

_Ishigaki: Haha your so cute! Gives you hug!_

_Sasazuka: Aww smile please! (forms tears in eyes) Please...? Sniff...Will a hug make you smile? Gives you hug!_

_Neuro: I thought of even worse torture for you! A hug and a kiss from me! Gives you a human killing hug and a kiss on the cheek!_

_RG: Umm...hug? Gives you hug!_

_Hahahahahahaha! I'm so hyper! nmneqwadsvozngrwufasckoowanf! WE! People are scared when I'm hyper! I want a cookie! Someone give me a cookie! NOW! Eeheeheeheeheehee! (rolls around on the floor like an idiot)_

_HUGS!_

Akashia-chan: She's as crazy as ME! CANDY! Hey, the nicknames are gone!

Yako: YES! No more nicknaaaames!

Sai: Yes, I can tell you are strong!

Hanakuro: girls rule boys drool!

Yako: no meat pie? What's Sweeney Tod?

Akashia-chan: It's a movie/broadway play! I've never seen it, what about you Hanakuro?

Hanakuro: nope!

Shiori: Hooray! I'm not hated! Take that Rikai!

Rikai: Excuser moi?

(French!! We are typing in FRENCH!!)

Shiori: EEEEK!

Go-die: Gah! Emotion! No, no hugs!

Akashia-chan: oh my gosh! Go-die hates hugs! That's not good!

Ishigaki: hugs!

Sasazuka: …no, a hug will not make me smile…

Akashia-chan: hey…has anyone actually SEEN Neuro today?

Yako: now that you mention it, no

Random Guy: yeah…

Sai: hey, why are Random Guy and Rikai here?

Rikai: because, we were invited by Hanakuro

Hanakuro: did I forget to tell you? Oopsy!

Shiori: let's do another review! This is from Kyra Nazumi!

_Neuro: Yeah, you better shrink back. -glares-_

_Godai: ...Here. -hands scaple- If your actually emo, prove it._

_Yako: Eheheh!! Yeah, and the security guard had to come and pick him up!! Ha ha ha. OwO_

_Ishigaki: No, it's not Kuruma. Good try, though._

_Hana-chan: He's really dreamy, and he's a pyromaniac: just like me!! He's sweet, good with children, loves to cook, and he has a great sense of humor!! He's perfect...-happy sigh-_

_Shiori: That was FUN! Remember the look on his face when we jumped him?! Ahahahahaha! Oh, for those of you who don't know, my uncle is tied, bound, gagged, and stuffed in my closet._

_Sai: Can I PLEASE borrow the porsch? -puppy-dog eyes-_

_Sasazuka: C'mon now, it wouldn't kill you to smile just ONCE for the fan-girls, now would it? Please..? -pouts-_

_Aka-chan: Here's a cool present-- whenever you say the word "ramen", a bowl of any kind of ramen you want will appear on the nearest table. Have fun!!_

Go-die: **looks at scalpel** okay, I'm not emo…

Yako: ahahahaha! That security guard looked at Go-die like an idiot! He was pretty nice about it though, luckily! He was pretty tough-looking…

Ishigaki: Who is it then?

Hanakuro: Pyromaniacs rock! Good with kids? How would you know if he's good with kids?

Shiori: that was hilarious!

Sai: um…

Akashia-chan: say no, SAY NO!

Sai: why?

Akashia-chan: 'cause I wanna use it!

Sasazuka: **mouth twitches** no, I can't do it **mouth forms usual line**

Akashia-chan: Ramen! **Ramen appears on coffee table** candy ramen!

Hanakuro: ew…that sounds gross!

Rikai: I shall say the next review, because it is from Flamerose.

_QuoteHanakuro: One last thing, we're having Talk Bubble's best friend Random Guy and Flamerose's demon side, Rikai in the next chapter as guest characters. But since we already have many MANY characters in this fanfic, we're going to have to have RG and Rikai fight over the position of guest character! (If we get permission from Talk Bubble and Flamerose, of course.)UnQuote_

_Flamerose: . . . reads fanfiction -Grins-_

_-Calls Rikai over-_

_Tells Rikai of the fight over the position of becoming the guest character. Her vs RG._

_-Both become extreamly excited and both have wide/evil grins-_

_Flamerose: -Grinning- "I GiVe PerMiSSioN FoR RiKaI's EnVoLveMenT In YouR FanFicTioN."_

_Rikai: ;Grinning; "I AcCePtE YouR CHaLLanGe!-Conseder it War!!"_

_Flamerose: -Giggles- "Hee-hee. Rikai 'DeCLaRes' War against Random Guy!" (FoR GuEsT ChArAcTeR)_

_Flamerose: :) -Watches Rikai-_

_"Rikai likes fighting battles useing/with (her)'New InVenTioNs of The UnDerGrounD'Deamon-tools, bazookas, canons,and many midevil/pirate-like weapeons."_

_Flamerose: -Smiles as the half-deamon summons her main goblin servants and her favorite weapeons-_

_"This will be FUN. -Smiles ineccently- I AppRoVe."_

Hanakuro: YAY! Well, let's do the next review, quick! Next is from TB!

_Lol! C is for cookie! The other day I was hanging out with these 16 year old boys, and we went to buy cookiies from a cookie truck!! ( not a lie!! Cookie trucks actually exist!) and they were playing Sesame Street Reruns, so the boys stopped and started singing along to 'C is for cookie' with the cookie monster._

_and I'm staring at them wishing my technologically impared cellphone could film... lols. It was fun._

_then they told me that C is also for Childhood. lol_

Akashia-chan: C is for Cookie!

Hanakuro: are you hanging out with older men? **Gasp** oh well!

Yako: Cookie trucks exist? I must find one!

Akashia-chan: Me too!

Ishigaki: next review is fro-

Shiori: from TB again!

Ishigaki: aw…

_That's probably why you were made to change shape, Sai, so that your fangirls don't kill you! lol_

_I know! WHen it snowed so much last year! The snow didn't melt until, like, MAY where I live! that's scary!!_

_SO... RG, are you ready?_

_RG: (has pillows taped to him in various places, with hocky armor (or whatever you call it) on top) N-not really..._

_Me: Good, cause your gonna fight an evil demon who is hundreds of times older than you and had so much more fighting experience, don't forget that fact that she has demon powers and-_

_RG: very reassuring..._

_hehe. I can't wait to see how the fight goes! Muahahaha..._

_RG: I'm gonna die..._

Sai: good theory! I'll have to look into that…

Hanakuro: MAY! Whoa… it melted in like…March, I think, over here…

Akashia-chan: the reviews have officially ended! You know what that means…

Random Guy: it's time for me to face a gruesome death?

Akashia-chan: don't be so morbid! You…could win…maybe…

Rikai: Hahahahaha! You don't stand a chance! **Sharpens sword**

RG: I'm so dead…

Hanakuro: the winner will receive the title of Guest Character! And also, a rice ball!

RG/Rikai: a riceball?

Hanakuro: yes, a riceball! Even when you bleed, even when you lose an arm, for the sake of the riceball you fight till the end!

RG/Rikai: WTF look …

Shiori: we have made a decision! To make it a bit more fair for RG, you will both be fighting with Random Beams!

Rikai: no swords?

Shiori: No swords.

Rikai: curse you Shiori! THIS is why I hate you…

Shiori: WAAAAAAAAAH!!

Hanakuro: here are you random beams! **Hands random beams**

Akashia-chan: Okay guys, I want a nice clean fight!

Sai: Akashia-chan…. why are you in a bunny girl costume…?

Akashia-chan: 'cause I felt like wearing it! It's a Haruhi Suzumiya one! Cute, huh?

Sai: um…sure…

Akashia-chan: now, I must announce! **Points to one side of room** in this corner, we have the almighty, half-demon, Rikai! **Points to other corner** Aaaaand in this corner, we have the very wimpy looking, Random Guy!

RG: Hey! I resent that comment!

Ding Ding Ding!

Akashia-chan: Round 1! FIGHT!

Rikai: **fires random beam** FEEL THE WRATH OF MY…bunny slippers?

RG: oh yeah?! Your bunny slippers are no match for my **shoots random beam** TOFU BALLS OF DEATH!

Hanakuro: Who do you suppose is winning?

Yako: RG is turning slightly psycho, but I think Rikai's winning…

Akashia-chan: oh! And Random Guy is down! 1…2…3…4…and he's back up ladies and gentlemen!

Hanakuro: she's a natural at this announcer business…

Sai: that she is…think she has a part-time job?

Hanakuro: maybe…**shrugs**

Yako: WORKIN' 9 TO 5, WHAT A WAY TO MAKE A LIVIN'!

Shiori: BARELY GETTING' BY, IT'S ALL TAKIN' AND NO GIVIN'!

Hanakuro: um…why'd you burst into song just now?

Yako: I don't know, 'cause we felt like it…

Akashia-chan: ouch! That's gotta hurt! She's down! 1…2…3…3…4…5…6 oh, Rikai's up! RG is in for it now!

Ding Ding Ding

Akashia-chan: SAVED BY THE BELL! And now it's time for round 2!

Hanakuro: seriously, she must watch too much boxing or something…

Go-die: OH NO! NOOOOOOO! Don't do it! Don't shoot him!

Shiori: DAMN! He got hold of the flipper!

Akashia-chan: START!

RG: MWAHAHAHA! I shoot you with evil Mion and Shion dolls!

Rikai: well I get you with…PILLOWS!?

Akashia-chan: ooh, tough break for Rikai! And…she goes down! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! RG wins it! He's now won the title of Guest Character and a riceball!

Hanakuro: whoa! He won! Go Random Guy!

Rikai: **groans** WHAT?! H-how could I lose!? It was these darn Random Beams!

RG: I'm not dead!

Shiori: hah! In yo face Rikai! Buh-bye now! **Opens freaky portal**

Rikai: **gets sucked in by freaky portal **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Go-die: NO! sh-she can't be dead! Don't die Himiko!

Yako: he gets too wrapped up in those…

Hanakuro: And I have a feeling we're going to have a VERY angry Rikai in Flamerose/Rikai's next review... everyone, prepare yourselves! Well, I guess it's time to go now everybody!

--

Akashia-chan: did you notice I didn't get on ONE sugar high the whole chapter? Not one!

Hanakuro: good for you… why are you still in the bunny costume, by the way?

Akashia-chan: it's cute and comfortable! Plus, the ears are cute!

Hanakuro: why not just wear the ears then?

Akashia-chan: I don't wanna! EEK!

Hanakuro: what?

Akashia-chan: Mion and Shion from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni were mentioned…

Hanakuro: And?

Akashia-chan: they scare meeeeee!

Hanakuro:** gets evil look **Look Aka-chan! It's Mion come to steal your cookies!

Akashia-chan: NOOOOOO! NOT MY COOKIES!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!

Hanakuro: HAHAHAHA! Well, bye all! See you next week!


	19. 12: extreme OCness

Hanakuro: we don't own MTNN! Still! And we never ever will! Unless a magic genie comes to us and gives us three wishes!

Akashia-chan: I'd wish for cookies, cookies, and more cookies, desu!

--

Yako: ooh! A muffin! **Eats muffin** and a hamburger! **Eats hamburger**

Shiori: where'd you get all that food, Yako?

Yako: I re-discovered my picnic basket that never goes empty!

Hanakuro: hey Akashia-chan! Let's make everyone really OC until the first review!

Akashia-chan: okay, desu!

Shiori: Yako, I'm so much prettier than you! Honestly, pink, red, and green? That is probably the WORST colour combo I've ever seen! And your hair? Ick!

Yako: I'm not really very hungry right now… Shiori! How are you insult my outfit that way! Starts crying

Ishigaki: why am I holding a weird looking action figure? Seriously, what is this thing? I'm going to go over the periodic table of elements and then watch a biography on Albert Einstein on the Discovery Channel.

Sasazuka: Ishigaki! You're my BFF! **Hugs Ishigaki, and then smiles,** **SMILES!**

Hanakuro: this is scary…

Akashia-chan: yay scary, desu!

Hanakuro: why are you going Rozen Maiden on us? Whatever, let's do reviews, 'cause the OC-ness is frightening me!

Sasazuka: the first review is from a brand new reviewer! MissingNeurotic!

Akashia-chan: sorry for not having this last chapter! We had already written it so we couldn't add it, desu!

_Nu!_

_Stop torturing Neuro-Kun! TT_

_Neuro didn't deserve any of this! TT_

_Shiori! You get punishment! If you touch neuro in this next chapter so help me, Neuro gets to wail on all of you for the whole chapter without killing any of you! ..._

_Hosht, was that meh?_

_I'msosorryididn'tmeantodosuchathing.I'mayerriblepersonaren'ti!?_

_Anyway, that rule still stands, and now there rules._

_shiori: Talk like a preppy valley girl for the whole chapter._

_Godai (Go-Die): Dress in a tux with a cane and top hat._

_Yako: Refer to Neuro was 'Master'_

_Sasazuka: Randomly appear in the chapter, completely dead WASTED._

_Sai: Dress in skimpy girl's clothes. )_

_P.S. Neuro!_

Shiori: I'm hated! Noooooooo! WAAAAAH!! Like, OMG! Why would anyone hate me?

Go-die: I look like an idiot in this outfit…

Akashia-chan: puttin' on the Ritz, desu!

Hanakuro: like the crackers!

Yako: No! NEVER!

Neuro: do as the reviewer says, slave. **Twists Yako's head 360 degrees**

Yako: yes, M-m-master…

Sasazuka:** falls out window**

Hanakuro: what the hell?

Sasazuka: **bursts through door** hi everyone! **Hic** y-you know, I love youall! **Falls onto couch, snores**

Hanakuro: yeeeeaaahh…

Sai/Akashia-chan: WHAT!?

Akashia-chan: desu!

Black super-mini skirt and sleeveless belly-top, and stilettos, appear on Sai

Akashia-chan: ACK! CROSS-DRESSING, DESU!!

Shiori: It's like, time for the next review! From mynameisedward!

_Haha. That was the best fight ever. Everyone gets whatever they want._

_Neuro: Did you tell everyone how much fun we had? You should tell them where you were while they were doing the interviews._

Yako: do we want to know?

Neuro: I have no idea what she's talking about, she's insane.

Yako: who? Me or mynameisedward?

Neuro: I was originally referring to the reviewer, but…

Ishigaki: I'm introducing the next review!

Hanakuro: no, I am! This review is from Kyra Nazumi!

_Neuro: ...I didn't mean to scare you or anything.._

_Godai: Then don't say it. I hate posers._

_Ishigaki: I'll give you a hint. His name starts with an "A"._

_Hana-chan: Yep, yep. OwO About the kid thing,he has two little brothers (sort of) and he works part time at a daycare._

_Shiori: Ahahaha!! Yeah!! Hey, who should we hunt down next? -smiling-_

_Sai: ...-cough-weakling-cough-_

_Aka-chan: Enojy the ramen? Say,"Whee", and whatever you want will fall from the sky and land on Sasazuka._

_Sasazuka: You couldn't smile, not even once. -glare-_

Neuro: I would never be scared by the likes of you, earthworm.

Yako: Godai-san, since Kyra is your friend, you should apologize!

Go-die: **beep** off, I don't need friends!

Hanakuro: time for a super special awesome Go-die OC!

Go-die: Kyra, I am so sorry! I didn't mean anything! Forgive me?

Hanakuro: and time for IC-ness!

Go-die: the hell did I just do right now?

Ishigaki: A…A…A? I DON'T KNOW! AAAAAAH!!

Hanakuro: sort of? How do you sort of have a little person? Daycare! I used to love daycare sigh ah, the memories

Shiori: hm… how about that guy, in the papers, you know? Who stole the Queen's royal evil imp? Let's be bounty hunters!

Sai: I'm not a weakling! **Trips** ouch! Stupid heels…

Akashia-chan: yes! I love ramen! If I say whee anything will fall on Sasazuka? Ooh, I know! WHEE!

**Scuba-diving unicorn lands on Sasazuka**

Sasazuka: ow, my head… I have such a hangover… no, smiling isn't in character for me…

Akashia-chan: next review, desu! From TB, desu!

_YAY RANDOM GUY! I LUV YOU!! Isn't it hilarious how this story just forked off into like 5 new ones, curtosy of the reviewers?_

_--_

_I'm also a pyromaniac!! Once my friend brought matches to school, and i spent my lunch hour burning them. Lol, I wasted the whole box!! teehee_

_RG: man... Not only is it a battle, but now Rikai has declared WAR against me.. why..?_

_Me: teeheehee, I could save you by saying they can't use you!_

_RG: stares at me_

_Me: But I won't!_

_RG: falls over_

_muahaha!!_

_-_

_secretly, RG REALLY wanted that rice ball!_

_YAY!! GO RG!! Tofu Balls of Death!! teehee_

_WOOT! GO MION & SHION!!_

_KYA! RG WON! YAY! HE GOT THE RICE BALL!!_

_YAY!! GO RG!!_

_jumps on to his back and starts swinging all over_

_RG: YES! LET'S CELEBRATE WITH PIZZA!_

_Me: YA!!_

_both run off into the distance_

_till next review! teehee_

RG: crap…you guys remembered me after Talk Bubble reviewed…

Shiori: like, hey RG! What's up?

RG: …not much…

Akashia-chan: AAAAH, desu! BAD Mion and Shion, BAD, desu!

Neuro: well, bye…

Hanakuro: you can't leave! We need you!

Neuro: takes of glove and reveals swordy hand of DOOM! I'm leaving, bye.

Yako: PIZZA! Can I celebrate with you? I like pizza…

RG: may-be… I'll ask Talk Bubble when I get back! Which reminds me, can I go home now?

Hanakuro: no! ahahahaha! I'm so evil!

RG: yes you are…

Akashia-chan: next review, desu!

Sai: I suppose I'll introduce this one, it's from Flamerose!

_Unknown D Flamerose. "By the way; for thous who think that I'm realy likethis, Heres a heads up: I'm actualy acting/roleplaying in the reviews for this fanfiction. Same for my random madeup character Rikai."_

_Unknown D Flamerose: "OHMYFRESHINGGAWD-SHEISONTHELOOSE!!\0/ I gave Rikai permission to fight RG for guest character_

_and she sent one of her goblins disguised as her to fight! Rikai IS NOW MiSSiNg!!SHEISMISSING!! WHO KNOWS WHAT HABIK THEY'LL BE REAPING!!\0/!!_

_And yes, I DO mean THEY! Appearently Rikai's been plotting/chatting (online) with some deamon who hack into my laptops' internet chatroom when I was at school._

_How do I know this?:She sent one of her mocking evil emails the night of the fight, mocking me of my intelligents. -'_

_All I know is that their out of the USA boarder and The 'Rikai imposter' was the goblin Freakkanakaquaw, who now gose by the name Hanaqua._

_Random Note: My chatroom they used was a MTNN chatango one I have posted in my profile. nogamineurofanficrpc./_

_Note to Ishigaki:_

_I heard in the manga/anamie 'NANA' of a story of a loylpuppy who always follows it's master everywhere, it's name was Hatchi. One ofthe Nana's in the manga was nicknamed after this puppy called 'Hatchi'._

Hanakuro: Hanaquaw…nice… wait, Rikai's on the loose? WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Akashia-chan: I'm to young to die, desu!

Ishigaki: so THAT's what it was! Okay! Thanks! Wait… so I'm a Nana? A worthless one…

Shiori: like, crap…Rikai's totally gonna KILL me! Let's like…try to lighten the mood with a review from a new reviewer! AnimeDragons writes:

_Hey hi i'm new member on he sie--actually i was jus planning on reading the awesome fanfics everywhere but ur guys's was jus so awesome i jus had 2 sign up! so the credits urs! (i read every single episode too XD i hav a headache tho from staring at the screen too long...lol_

_ok! i hav sum requests!_

_Neuro: you nvr put on the bunny sui! bad demon!_

_Shiori: u havn been beating on neuro lately. do so, and if he resists, tell him he must go to antartica 4 the weekend with a hula skirt on. wait, u kno wat? make him go anyways evil grin_

_Sai:hug yup, srry, i'm in the same boat as every1 else._

_Yako: watch ur back or i'll take ur magic picnic basket _

_Sasazuka: if u do not smile by the end of the next chapter u will b hung from the ceiling by neuro (so neuro can hav at least SOM fun)_

_Ishigaki: throw toy darts at whomever u wish at any given time. and they cant punish u, so congratz._

_Hana: i'm starting 2 think ur the only sane person here XD_

_Aka: i luv ur randomfests :3 i think that u shuld get a visit form L. srry, not MTNN but hey y not put it out there? (srry sai but i think it'd b fun!)_

_Finally: hey, i kno ur both busy, but culd u add Higuchi too? thatd b kool big Higuchi fan thnx 4 reading!_

Hanakuro: we're so loved! Dammit…have you ever noticed Neuro's NEVER around when you need him? Now the bunny suit will be put off and forgotto about again, 'cause we all have short-term memory loss…

Shiori: Hell phone! The latest and greatest technology from Satan and Co.!

Akashia-chan: they have Hell cell phones, and you never told us?

Shiori: shh, I'm like, on the phone! Hey Neuro, it's your sister! Guess what? One of the reviers just sent you to Antarctica for the weekend with a hula skirt on! You can use the Visa card for the plane ticket! Lates!

Sai: **sigh**

Akashia-chan: teehee, Sai sigh, desu!

Yako: NEVER! I'll eat you if you come near it! Grr…

Sasazuka: …

Ishigaki: **throws dart at Sasazuka** gotcha senpai!!

Hanakuro: compliments! Compliments are good! But I'm not sane, I'm just less insane than everyone else!

Akashia-chan: yay L! L for the win! Ohmygosh! We should get him here next week!

Hanakuro: um, he's pretty busy, but I'll see what I can do! It seems that detectives can take time off whenever they want **cough**neuro**cough**

Shiori: is that it for reviews? Yup, that's it for reviews…

Akashia-chan: BUUUUURN, DESU!!

Yako: huh?

Akashia-chan: the little voices are telling me to burn everything, teehee, desu! But I won't listen, desu! Take THAT voices of doom, desu!

Yako: yeah…

Hanakuro: well, bye everybody!

_Somewhere, miles away from Hanakuro's house, two demons were talking_

Random demon 1: what's with the name?

Random demon 2: good question, can we have our normal names, I know there are pathetic humans typing this…

Magical writing people of doom, who are totally NOT Akashia-chan and Hanakuro(MWPODWATNAH): **sweat drop** why'd we say that? Anyhow, fine, have your smelly names!

Rikai: that's better! Now go away.

MWPODWATNAH: fine…

Neuro: so, how do we take down RG?

Rikai: hmm… we need a sneak attack… think he'll be on the show next week?

Neuro: let's get him during the weird ending, where Hanakuro and Akashia be their random selves

Rikai: good idea

--

Hanakuro: duh duh duuuuuuh!!

Akashia-chan: the suspense is killing me, desu!

Hanakuro: why'd we leave it at a cliffhangar-ish thing? I hate those!

Akashia-chan: me too, desu!

Hanakuro: should we go see if RG's okay?

Akashia-chan: he can take care of himself, desu!

_Crash bang!_

Hanakuro: what was that?

Akashia-chan: good question, desu!

Hanakuro: well, bye everyone! We're gonna see what that noise was now!


	20. fried chicken feet

Hanakuro: Guess what everybody, this is a disclaimer that nobody reads! Yup, I bet you just aren't even reading this, because nobody ever really reads disclaimers, and they just skip them to read the actual story. But thank you for actually reading this! You are reading this right? Yup. if you got this far, you've read the entire disclaimer. We do not own MTNN. There. Done.

Akashia-chan: Stupid disclaimer, wasting our precious lines...anyways, today is Thanksgiving! Or at least it WAS when we were typing this. I'll bet you that there are some people who just started reading this fanfic yesterday, and by the time they read this it'll be christmas. Hello people reading this while opening christmas presents! So this chapter is about thanksgiving.Actually, this chapter was just out a week late, so it is no longer thanksgiving.

Shiori: Wow, this is the first time I've had anything to say up here. Godai just wants to tell you guys that he hates thanksgiving and wants to get this chapter with as soon as possible so that it's over faster. Oh, and he also says that if you don't end this part up here within three lines, he's coming up here and throwing you out of this internet window.

Hanakuro: Um... I suppose I'm wasting one of our three lines here, so I need to have something worthwhile to say... Oh yeah! The reason that there isn't any turkey for our fanfic thanksgiving is that... well, I had chinese food for this thanksgiving. Blame my parents for not liking turkey thanksgivings. It's all their fault. Go bug them about how Chinese food is not a traditional way to celebrate thanksgiving! It's not my fault that they like sweet and sour pork!!

Akashia-chan: ...

Hanakuro: Akashia-chan! You just wasted a line with dots!! Those dots mean that you didn't say anything! Don't waste our precious remaining lines with silence, and- crap, this is the last line. On to the story!

--

"Hanakuro, get up and stop slacking!!"

"Hnn? What do you mean? I'm not slacking!" Hanakuro protested while she was in her pillow fort playing the Zelda DS game. "Ha! take that! DIE!!"

"I mean that you're getting really lazy because of the no-school thing in previous chapters, and there is somehow still no school now, many chapters after!" And probably the only reason that Aka-chan was so serious was because that last week, Hanakuro had got off without having to write as much as a sentence.

"Well, if it makes you any happier, my parents have invited you to my family Thanksgiving dinner at a chinese restaurant. Yes, there's cookies."

"M-Meh? Cookies?" Akashia-chan immediately turned back into her normal sugar-craving self. She started running around the room yelling "Cookie cookie cookie cookie cookie!!"

Hanakuro, however, was not that happy about having to go to her family Thanksgiving. All of her relatives there were her mom's old Japanese relative people that she was supposed to know.

"Hey, aren't all the people there your mom's old Japanese relative people?" Aka-chan said suddenly. "Wait, does that make you half Japanese?? What's on your dad's side of your family?"

"Um... I think.. French? No, Scottish! wait, that's not right, he's...? I'm not quite sure myself."

"Uh, HELLO? Are you forgetting anybody here?" Shiori demanded in her very loud I-will-be-very-ticked-off-if-i'm-ignored voice that she seemed to use for every sentence.

"Oh yeah! Let's invite Yako, Godai, Sai, Neuro, Sasazuka, Ishigaki, Random Guy and... hm... i don't think there's anyone else!"

And somewhere in a faraway land, Rikai was screaming that she had been forgotten. "I'll get my revenge on RG and Shiori for being such idiots!! Someday!!"

Shiori sensed that she had been insulted by someone very far away just then, but payed no attention to it. "You forgot ME, idiots! I'm standing right here in front of you!!"

"Oh yeah, Shiori's here too! How silly of me to forget." Hanakuro actually was barely listening. "I wonder if they'll have Pocky there? Chinese pocky?"

--

"Hanakuro, what did I say about dressing properly for family dinners?" Hanakuro's (Extremely) annoying mom nagged. Hanakuro, her sister Nana, her mom and her dad were all stuffed into a minivan, driving well below thirty, along a street called Screaming Annoying Mom way. "My sister will think that my child is a delinquent if they see you wearing that!"

"mom... We're just going to a Chinese restaurant. For thanksgiving. There's no reason to wear ball gowns and monkey suits just to stain them when you forget that you suck at using chopsticks. Mom, you suck at using chopsticks. You don't stab the food with chopsticks, you pick it up with them."

Hanakuro was just wearing jeans and a tshirt, it's not like she was wearing a gothic lolita dress! (Although she would have preferred a goth loli dress)

Her mom, however, was in what looked like an entire flock of geese turned into a dress. There were feathers covering the entire thing, and little hard pointy parts around the top. Goose feathers and goose beaks. It smelled like geese too.

"Ugh. Never mind. You're too old for me to be held responsible for your taste in clothing. If you can even call that clothing. It looks like a bunch of rags thrown onto a sewing machine."

"Well at least I'm not wearing dead geese..."

"I 'm going to ignore that. Ugh, honey, are we still on Screaming Annoying Mom Way? And Honey, do you have any idea what that awful noise on the roof of the car is?"

"Shhh!! I Told you that if you were too loud she'd find us out!" Sai whispered just loud enough for everyone except Hana-chan's parents to hear.

"Oh well, if they find out we're here, we don't have to beeping go to this beeping thing." Godai muttered.

"Honey, do you hear someone on the roof of the car? I'M SCARED!! SOMEONE SAVE POOR HELPLESS ME!!" Hana-chan's pathetic mom started screaming at the top of her lungs, causing her dad to take his hands off the steering wheel to cover his ears."

"Dear, there's nobody on the roof, I promise!" Hana-chan's dad said.

"NOOO!! THERE ARE EVIL LLAMAS ATTACKING OUR CAR WITH THEIR EVIL HORDES OF PUMPKIN DRAGONS!! THE SUN IS HURTLING TOWARDS US AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT, CRASHING INTO THE EARTH AND CAUSING THE WORLD TO EXPLODE!!"

"Just...Shut...Up..." Hanakuro said as calmly as she could. It's actually pretty hard to talk calmly when your father has just driven you into a ditch. "Dad, remember. Driving 101, never ever EVER let go of the steering wheel when you're next to a ditch. Better yet, just don't ever let go of the steering wheel."

"I'll... try to remember that... when we get a new car..."

Hana-chan's family car was totaled. Completely. Well, this is what they get from driving on Screaming Annoying Mom Way. A screaming annoying mom who totaled the family car.

"I really am the only sane one in this fanfic... Mom, Dad, Sister who amazingly hasn't said a word so far, we're going to have to walk to the Chinese restaurant. For Thanksgiving. Why are we going to a Chinese restaurant for Thanksgiving in the first place? Aren't we supposed to eat turkey and stuffing and stuff?"

"Uhm... isn't that the point of Thanksgiving? To eat turkey?" Aka-chan said.

"Isn't it... to give thanks?" Sai sighed. (Sai sighed! rhyming!!)

"Oh... really?"

"Wait, who are these people?? ALIENS!! TIME TRAVELERS!! ESPERS!!" Hanakuro's mom screamed as everyone dragged her along the pavement to the chinese restaurant.

--

(Narrator's POV)

The group of anime characters, OCs, and actual people all approached the fancyish chinese restaurant.

"Wow... this place is fancyish..." Nana (hana-chan's sister) said, surprised.

"Well, since this is this fanfic, I'm guessing that this restaurant won't be standing by the time we're all out of here." Hanakuro said. Of course, every time that Hana-chan and Aka-chan go somewhere, the place ends up completely trashed by the time they're gone.

"Yeah, I guess that does always happen... hey narrator, remember when Hana-chan and I and a few of our friends went to the beach together and threw ice-cream at people's faces? That was fun... were you there?"

Wait... I'm a narrator. Why is she talking to me? Aren't only you, the reader supposed to be able to see me here?

"Nah, we can see you there. We always could. You were just too insignificant to actually take notice of... But we're taking notice of you now, because it's slightly funny!"

This is impossible! In all this time that I've been narrating these mini-stories, (That would be about what, a month or so?) nobody had payed any attention to me!! I always thought that you people ignored me because I was an invisible ghost that only the reader can hear!

"That's because that... wait, why are we wasting our time in front of this restaurant when we could be eating chinese food? I WANTS FOOD!!"

"That's a good idea, Aka-chan... I guess we should go, I'm starving from walking all the way to this restaurant!" Yako said.

--

(Narrator's POV. Again! This narrator sure is popular in the POV section!)

That food smells really good... I wonder what's on the menu here? Nothing too strange, I hope... What?? Fried chicken's feet?! Pig's noses?? pig INTESTINES?? What do these chinese eat??

"Hey, why the hell are we eating at this place? all the beeping food sounds weird...pig intestines?" Godai looks kinda green... weak stomach...

"Hey, I bet it's just the names, and they're trying to scare off any non-chinese people with stuff they don't even really serve!" Yako told them, and I'm sure she's well aware that all the names mean exactly what they are.

"Hmm... I want noodles!" Nana screamed... she screams very loud...loud enough for everyone in the restaurant (All chinese) to turn around and look at her.

"Zhu zui!!" We all heard someone shout from the back of the restaurant. If the very small amount of chinese I know is right, that person just told her to shut up. I agree.

"Let's go sit down at one of the tables in the front! Then we can see the entrance and talk to the people who come in the door!" Nana is a weird little girl... extremely...

"I'm ordering noodles!!" Nana screamed way too loud for someone her age.

"That's... nice. I'm going to see what there is on the menu... hm. fried chicken feet still sounds gross. pig's noses... pig intestines... shrimp... that sounds okay! what else? Fried shrimp, shrimp with soup, live shr- live shrimp?? What do they serve here? Duck tongue? Silkworm? ROAST DOG?? cow stomach... sheep tails...deep fried scorpion..."

"Ew, Yako, stop reading it all out loud!!" Shiori was also turning green... I didn't know that demons could turn green. interesting...

"I know! Let's find some way to make Neuro eat live shrimp!" Sai said. He seemed much too excited about this...

"Yeah! Quick! Get him before- wait, where'd he go?" Yako looked around. Neuro had disappeared. Magic.

"Great, how the hell are we supposed to force him to eat... he doesn't even eat human food, does he? He eats mysteries..." Good point, Shiori. I would think you of all people would remember that.

"well... since we're out of ideas, let's trash this place!" Sai decided.

Wait a minute, am I the only one here who has noticed that Sasazuka and Ishigaki haven't shown up in this chapter at all? Only their names were mentioned at the top, they haven't actually appeared here! In fact, i don't think they were even stuck on the roof of Hanakuro's car... uh oh... something weird is going on... three disappearances... four, counting Random Guy...

And in some faraway land, Rikai was screaming that her revenge plan was made, and nobody could escape now. Not even the shrimp. Shiori and random guy were goin down!

The shrimp sensed that they had been insulted, but said nothing, because they were shrimp.

"You know what? I did not copy this idea from anyone else, but i think something weird is going on. There have been four disappearances. " Godai figured something out, all on his own!! Stupid idiot stealing my ideas...

"Oh yeah... why didn't I think of that?" Hanakuro, who was supposed to be the smartest one there, (excluding maybe Neuro and Shiori...) hadn't figured it out! Wow!

"Just kidding! I thought something was weird, so I brought along a robot armed with water guns, pellet guns, real guns, and laser guns! and taser guns!"

... okay, maybe not. But still, something was going on... wait...Um... hello? does anyone feel the ground shaking underneath us? Doesn't anyone see the walls crumbling? Wh- why is the ceiling caving in? GUYS?!

"You really are all stupid. Now, I'm going to take my revenge on you all! Including you, narrator!"

Wait, me? And I thought that she was sent to another dimension! Wait... who's with her? Neuro? and... Nana?? Wait, what's going on??

"Crap... Rikai's back... I'm gonna die..." Random Guy didn't seem that confident...

"Um, shouldn't we leave this at a cliffhanger now?" Hana-chan asked.

"Yeah, good idea. Okay." Aka-chan agreed.

-- (the sign of the end, leaving you at a cliffhanger!)

Hanakuro: Oh no! Rikai's back! What's going to happen now? Are we going to be okay? How come I'm not surprised that my sister is turning against me? Why am I asking all these pointless questions I already know the answers to?

Akashia-chan: Never mind that, what's with the insanely gross food we have listed up there? I never agreed to type that!!

Hanakuro: um... my friend who's chinese told me those... and I'm not saying that chinese people are weird and eat weird food. It's just that this is (some) of the weirdest foods I found... some of the grosser ones would make this fanfic actually need the T rating we gave it. Why'd we rate it T?

Akashia-chan: because T is for Turtle. and tree, tint, tarp, tent, toucan, toothbrush, tapestry, toxicology, towboat, theater, triangle, teal,Taj Mahal, tapir, tambourine, threshold, trigonometry, truant officer, tropical fruit, television, tack, tang, triple, throw, timely, tick, turban, trip, tuning fork, tertium, tunnel, toys R us, treat, turnip, topple, thesaurus, tatami, totem pole, trap, tripe, turmoil, tuition, tzigane, twister, twitch, tyrannosaur... gasps for breath

Hanakuro: now you see how hard that is.

Akashia-chan: yes... very... hard... chicken feet...

Hanakuro: anyways, see you all next week! Except... Next week's may be late... because of school projects, Hanakuro's two birthday parties, (my birthday is on the 26th october, birthday party is on the 24th. next week! I'll send you all imaginary internet cake!)

soccer, volleyball, piano, helping sister with homework, chores... preparing halloween costume! I'm going as Haruhi Suzumiya! Yay!

...

...

...

the end!


	21. chibification time!

Hanakuro: sorry for being behind in the chapters lately! School sucks… we don't own MTNN!

Akashia-chan: we've been so uncreative with disclaimers! And somewhat less random! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hanakuro: we're gonna try to make this SUPER special awesome-ly random to make up for us being to slack-y! And by the way... Hi dad! My dad says he would read this fanfic, because i've been telling him how much time, (2 hours of each week) it takes to write these. So.... Here is my short (lol, yeah right) message to my dad.

'Hi dad? Wazzup? Did I ever tell you how much my room resembles pumpkin colored penguin number 4466456? It really does. With all of its pumpkin colored penguin number 4466456ness. I mean, It's awesome! Your room just looks like... Neuro's hair clips. yeah. your room is a TRIANGLE! HA! So anyways.... hi! Thank you for reading this fanfic.... Hey, are you going to review? That would be interesting... my dad reviewing my fanfic.... hm.... so anyway, what was I going to say? Oh yeah! This little message to you wasted 100 words. Happy? You got 100 words for you....chapter time!'

--

Hanakuro: MEOW!!

Akashia-chan: meow to you too! Hi everybody!

Hanakuro: guess what?

Akashia-chan: I know! There's a rabid goose in your pants telling you what to say!

Hanakuro: how'd you know?

Shiori: yo! Hey, has anyone seen RG? He just, disappeared last chapter, with no warning!

Yako: and heard some crashing before he disappeared.

Sai: happy Halloween! Well, almost…

Akashia-chan: there are 5 days 'till Halloween as we write this!

Ishigaki: I propose a Halloween party! Since it'll be after Halloween when we get the next chapter out!

Hanakuro: awesome idea! And for that, we need costumes! Everyone should dress as an anime/manga character from a different series!

Shiori: from what I've heard, you need candy for Halloween, right? Chicken man!

Akashia-chan: chicken man? Hoorah! CANDY! When was the last time I had candy…

Hanakuro: yesterday?

Akashia-chan: oh yeah! But I haven't in the fanfic lately!

Go-die: thank goodness for that… by the way, I hate Halloween.

Hanakuro: have you ever actually celebrated it?

Go-die: well… no…

Hanakuro: you get to scare the living crap out of people!

Go-die: **Gets evil look**

Yako: uh-oh…

Shiori: should we start with reviews?

Akashia-chan: b-b-but, candy!

Hanakuro: **ignores Akashia-chan** the first review is from mynameisedward!

_Don't deny it Neuro! And I'm not insane!_

Neuro: I'm not denying anything…

Shiori: my little brother's growing up so fast!

Neuro: we didn't do anything!

Shiori: suuuure ya didn't…

Yako: next review! It's froooom, a new reviewer! The-Holy-Desciple-of-Muse!

_w00t! i finally get to review! ok, so, here goes:_

_Neuro: OMG, you're so freaking badass! And you have kickass eyes. But that won't stp me from letting Shiori torture you. *evil grin* muahahaha..._

_Yako: Your so cool, i wish i could eat that much and not get fat. Pound it (knuckle touch)! And i give you a hug, Cuz ur just awesome like that._

_Go-Die: MAN puick your stereotype! jeeze...but your obsessive use of profanity makes me laugh. so i won't take your knife away._

_Sai: You're so adorable! Hug! and because ur so cute...i give you CHOCOLATE!_

_Shiori: Ok, your just as badass as your brother. Mainly cuz u torture him so much, muahaha. So yea, torture him as much as he tortured Yako! VENGEANCE!!_

_Ishigaki: You're so cute! You're like a little puppy dog! I give you glomp hug!_

_Sasazuka: Will you smile? Please? For your fans?_

_RG: You're pretty cool. ...i dun rly know what else to say..._

_Hanakuro: You are the freaking greatest! But i have no idea what to give you...just ask for something, and i'll get it._

_Akashia-Chan: WOOT! I love teh RANDOMNESS! You are officiially in my book of 'People Who Are Teh Awesomnest'_

_OH and time for my dare..._

_Everybody will turn 13 for the entire chapter. And i mean EVERYBODY including the demons and the hostesses. And Neuro's voice will be the ONLY voice that cracks. Just beacause it's fun to mess with him, XD_

_Wooh, long review, sry! Update soon!_

_~Akiko_

**Everyone suddenly turns 13 and they look like chibis**

Neuro: **voice cracks and goes high pitched **yeah… now I'm sthorter than everyone here...wait, why ith my voith all weird? Oh no! My lithp ith back!!

Shiori: **bursts out in hysterical laughter** t-the....Lisp... is back...!!! **calms down** anyways, Neuro still had a lisp when he was 13... it was really funny! Quick, while he still has a lisp, bring in a camera!

Neuro: the lithsp wathn't that funny! And I just had a lithsp becauth _thomeone_ dethided that thee (she) would put thome (some) thort (sort) of pothion thing in my mouth!

Hanakuro: **Pulls out camera** this... is really going to help my youtube account....**thinks:**_ he sounds so cute though!!!_

Yako: Neuro is really really short...up to my shoulders... That's a change...

Neuro: Ith not my fault! Ith the thtupid reviewers! Hey, turn that camera off you idiot!!

Hanakuro: yes... over 100, 000 views, maybe more if I post the link on other websites...

Go-die: good. I get to keep my knife...

Sai: I'm too huggable! especially...Eep, chocolate!

Akashia-chan: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!

Sai: um… do u mind if I give my gift to Akashia-chan? I think she might tear me apart if she can't have it… **gives Akashia-chan chocolate**

Akashia-chan: YAY! Thankies! **Hugs Sai, eats chocolate** SUGAR!!!!!!!

Hanakuro: eek! Sugar rush time…

Akashia-chan: EAT YOURSELF FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIFE!!!!!!

All: …

Shiori: next review! After the reviews, we get our party! Right?

Hanakuro: yup! And the next review is from Talk Bubble!

_Yako! Celebrate with Me and RG!! And everyone else can join!! PIZZA TIME!_

_RG: BEEP BEEP BEP!! RIKAI IS BEEPING MISSING!? WHAT!?!?_

_Yeah, he's having a nervous breakdown now because he thinks Rikai is gonna hunt him down..._

_HEY YEAH! NEURO! YOU IDIOT NEVER PUT ON THE BUNNY SUIT I ASKED FOR! thx AnimeDragons for reminding me!! tehe_

_RG: I least it ain't me in that bunny suit._

_Me: looks at RG for a long time.._

_NAH!! You'd look better in a cat outfit!!_

_I HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS TOO!!_

_hm... RG is being hunted down by Rikai AND NEuro? I would protect you, but you were created to be my older bro! So PROTECT MEE!! teehee - desu.. - yo_

_YAN! SEE YA GUYS! Ima gonna go watch Fumaffu!! I think it's spelled wrong..._

_Full Metal Panic!!_

_byebye for now_

_RG: Ja ne..._

Neuro: you are thuch a pathetic human AnimeDragonth…

Hanakuro: ooh! Instead of an anime character, Neuro shall be a bunny for Halloween! Finally he shall wear the bunny suit!

Ishigaki: next review! It's fr-

Go-die: from Talk Bubble again…

Ishigaki: oh c'mon!

_I wonder what Chinese Pocky tastes like... hmm..._

_Wow, Hana-chan, now I know where you get your randomness... Your mom is pretty random... SOrta like Aka-chan. Only Aka-chan is better!!_

_Hey! IMA GOING TO A CHINESE RESTAURANT ON SUNDAY!! lolz_

_HI NARRATOR! Have you met RG?_

_-_

_Driving below thirty? That's scary!! RG drives at 150! tehe! You get used to it after a while._

_Hey Hana-chan, since your car is broken, you can have RG's!!_

_-silence-_

_I SAID, you can have RG's!_

_-silence-_

_YOU CAN HAVE RG'S RED CONVERTABLE!_

_-silence-_

_WHAT!?! RG'S NOT ANSWERING!! RG, WHERE DID YOU GO!?!_

_*somewhere far away, my yell causes an avalanche*_

_WHAT!? MY YELL CAUSED AN AVALANCHE AND RG STILL HASN'T ANSWERED!!_

_sniff sniff_

_ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!_

_I like you Rikai, and I enjoy seeing bad stuff happen to Random Guy, but if you lay a finger on him!_

_-snaps her fingers-_

_-army of vampires appears behind her-_

_Meet DEMETRY, CRUENTUS and all the other vampire characters I've ever made up!!_

_Cruentus: On a side note, my name mean 'to stain with blood' in Latin._

_Me: On another side note, once RG is saved, the vampires will disappear._

_CHARGE!_

Narrator: no, hi RG!

Hanakuro: hey! Why are you here? You're only supposed to be in mini-stories!

Narrator: I was just saying hi! Bye now! Leaves

Akashia-chan: THERE ARE MONSTER LLAMAS DRIVING ON MINI BIKES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TWELFTH UNIVERESES HEAD!

Yako: yeah… 150 MPH!? that's like how Neuro drives…

Hanakuro: and Edward Cullen! Ooh, sweet, I get a red convertible? Awesome!

Shiori: Cruentus means 'to stain with blood' in latin, eh? That's so cool!!

Akashia-chan: OMG VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!!! DO THEY SPARKLE IN THE SUN? SQUEEEE!!!! MONKEYS ON VERANDAS!

Hanakuro: random much! Hey, should we borrow the vamps? Or should you get even with Rikai yourself?

Shiori: we should all gang up on her and ATTACK!

Hanakuro: I was asking TB!

Shiori: Nicknames for the win!!!!!! Time for the last review! From AnimeDragons!

_aw, no higuchi? well, o well XD_

_Neuro: wear the bunny suit or die trying!_

_Yako: hey, can u get me an apple crisp from the picnic aske or somehing? i havnt had 1 in ages XD_

_Godai (Go-die): srry i forgot u last time XD u shall hug X. cuz every1 else alredy has. lol._

_X: u can transform, rite? turn into a sumo wrestler with an afro. cuz i wanna c 1._

_Shiori: send me a pic of neuro in antarica. i jus GOTTA c that!_

_RG: dont die! XD hey, got a playstation? i want it! gimme!_

_Ishigaki: *hugs* i shall hug random ppl each time. ur random person numbah 2. congratz again! heres a water pistol! do with it what u will!_

_Sasazuka: smiling while out of character doesnt count! Neuro, u remember wat 2 do, rite?_

_Hana-chan: techinically, being less insane than every1 else qualifies as sane. it all depends on who ur being compared 2. not like it wuld take much with THIS crowd. here, hav a water pistol 2. b creaive._

_Aka-chan: heres a celery stick. ^^ if u eat it, u get a super water bazooka that also puts the person u shoot with it into a random costume (doesn hav 2 b halloween themed tho). if neuros in his bunny suit, tho, he wont b effected XD he'll jus get very wet._

_Rikai, wherever u r: here, hav a chill pill *hands over a mentos*_

_SCUBA-DIVING UNICORN!! do u know where i culd find 1 of those??_

Neuro: why me…? I don't detherve thith!

Yako: NEVER!!!!!!

Hanakuro: Yako, be nice.

Yako: **sigh **okay… **hands AnimeDragons apple crisp**

Go-die: Not a chance!

Sai: only girls hug me!

Akashia-chan: I BOUGHT IT ON EBAY!!!!!!!!

Hanakuro: if a reviewer says you must hug, you must hug!

Sai/Go-die: fine… **hug**

Sai: **turns into chibi-sumo wrestler with afro** I look like such a freak…especially since i'm this short...

Shiori: okay! Good for me, I sent along one of those Evil Friday things with Neuro to Antarctica! Now I just have to tinker with it a little and… here! A picture of Neuro in a hula skirt dancing with… penguins… why does that penguin have a peanut on it's foot?

Hanakuro: if you look at it right, it kinda looks like Matsuda from Death Note..

Akashia-chan: I have returned to the real world! And by the way, weren't we supposed to have L over for this show?

Hanakuro: um… well, how about we just have Go-die dress up as him…

Akashia-chan: nyoh! Never! I wantz L!

Hanakuro: how about next week?

Akashia-chan: I know! In the ministory!

Hanakuro: **sigh** okay...

Shiori: poor RG isn't here, he's… well, we're not really sure…

Ishigaki: I got a hug! Yay for being random person number 2! **Sprays water pistol at Akashia-chan**

Akashia-chan: I'm wet now! Meh!

Sasazuka: uh-oh…**walks briskly out of house**

Neuro: **follows Sasazuka**

Hanakuro: I'm sane! **Sprays all water out of water pistol, fills pistol with gasoline** anyone got a match?

Akashia-chan: ME! **Gives Hanakuro match**

Hanakuro: NOW I HAS FLAMETHROWER! MWAHAHAHA!

Akashia-chan: **eats celery stick** YES! Now I shall spray… ISHIGAKI! As payback for getting me with water!

Ishigaki: EEK! **Runs around house screaming**

Akashia-chan: **chases Ishigaki while spraying water bazooka **NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Hanakuro: you can get scuba-diving unicorns at an Ikea near you!

Yako: isn't that a furniture store…

Hanakuro: they sell other stuff too!

Shiori: time for the party!

Akashia-chan/Ishigaki: **come back into room**

Hanakuro: Ishigaki! What the heck are you wearing!?

Ishigaki: a Rangiku Matsumoto costume…

Hanakuro: it even has fake boobs… scary… very scary…

Shiori: hey, we should all change into costumes!

Akashia-chan: and eat candy!

_Time lapse, half an hour_

Yako: taa daa!

Hanakuro: I shall now say who everyone is! Yako is CC from Code Geass! Shiori is Yuuki Cross from Vampire Knight!

Akashia-chan: I wanna say too! Neuro is obviously a pink bunny! Sasazuka is… um… hey, you didn't dress up! **Snaps fingers** he is now Yu Kanda from D. Gray-man! Go-die is … Ichigo Momomiya!!!!!!! What the hell!?

Go-die: hey, Sai made me wear it…

Sai: remember in the first chapter when I kidnapped Akashia-chan and disguised myself as her? Well, I said that if Go-die didn't do the dare, he should dress up as Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew!

Akashia-chan: oh yeah!

Hanakuro: and finally, Sai is Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist! Are we missing anyone? Um…

Akashia-chan: US! We are both Haruhi Suzumiya!

Hanakuro: oh yeah! Well, now that we've got that out of the way, it's party time!

Akashia-chan: CANDEH!!!!! **Eats a bunch of candy** YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! MEGA BLOX, CHICKEN, KLACKALACKA DING DONG, MAGIC SHAMMY, BLUE DOOR, BLACK SERPENT!

Shiori: we need music! **Puts on song Monster Mash**

Hanakuro: **dances like a maniac!** LATER EVERYONE!!

--

Hanakuro: we're sorry for taking so long with this chapter!

Akashia-chan: yup! Hey, what's everyone going as for Halloween? Are you even going trick-or-treating? We're actually both going together as Haruhi Suzumiya, and we're gonna be the Haruhi twins!

Hanakuro: and Aka-chan is going to use glow in the dark body gel to make herself glowing haruhi suzumiya... and is it our fault that RG is missing?

Akashia-chan: maaaybe…

Hanakuro: want some cookies?

Akashia-chan: COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hanakuro: I'll take that as a yes! Bye all!

Akashia-chan: goat cheese!

--

Neuro: I hath thoo get wid of thith lithp! Ugh! I theem like a compwetely different perthon when I thound like thith!!

Hanakuro: **thinks:** _okay, that sounds REALLY cute..._


	22. return of the lisp!

Hanakuro: and just because... we're giving Neuro the lisp again.... 'cause it is so freakin cute...oh, and we're all still chibis for this chapter.... to make it funnier...

Akashia-chan: Forgetting something...?

Hanakuro: Oh yeah! We do not own MTNN! But we _do_ own lisping chibi-Neuro!

Aka-chan: And, due to our stupidity in forgetting in the last few chapters... we are, as of now, adding Higuchi and L to the mini-story... then to the actual chapters.

Hanakuro: On to the story!

-- (Hanakuro's POV)

Great. We just got turned into chibis, and now we're expected to somehow fight off a bunch of revenge-seeking demons? Ugh. Neuro, Rikai, and my sister. 2 and a half demons, saying that Rikai is half-demon... And somehow, Neuro became non-chibified? What? I have to-

"What? What just happened! I was just at the Task Force headquarters discussing the Kira case while eating cake! Why am I suddenly in this completely demolished restaurant?"

Oh look! It's L! Wait, what's L doing here? We're in serious trouble here, we could use Kira, not a sugar-obsessed freak! Maybe I could just lock up L so he doesn't get in the way... or stick him in the crab tank.

"L!!!!! Oh my god, sorry we couldn't get you in here sooner! I'm so glad to finally meet another sugar-obsessed freak!!"

...okay, Akashia-chan can join L in the crab tank. Whatever. I don't care. Now how do-

"Hey, wha-? I was in the middle of hacking the police website! I wanted to write about how Usui's an idiot and stick pictures of antelopes on his head..."

I keep getting interrupted _how?_ Never mind. Now, to-

"Higuchi! How did you get here?" What? Now Yako is interrupting me. The world is against me today.

"Good question... Oh! I still have my computer here! Great. I'm going to hack... Wikipedia!"

"Not a good idea, Higuchi! If you hack Wikipedia, get named the king of wiki-land, and somehow earn lots of money, the heffalump-sized four leaf clovers are gonna tear you up into little bite-sized pieces! Then eat you for their after-school snack!!"

Akashia-chan.... the crab tank is just waiting for you... Okay! I think I need to say something now! I've somehow stayed silent until now!

"Hey guys!! Aren't you wondering exactly HOW we're going to survive this? I mean, without using _that_ weapon of mass destruction..."

I turn to face them. Sai, Shiori, and Godai are playing Go-fish. Where'd they even get those cards?

"Got any fours?"

"Nope. Got any sevens?"

Ugh... those three were our only hope... We're going to die. On the 26th of october... 26th of october? Oh wow, It's my birthday today... I'm going to die on my birthday, exactly (classified) years old...

"Neuro, Rikai, evil sister whose name is too unimportant to remember, aren't you all supposed to be chibi-fied if you're in this fanfic?"

"Well, I guess so... But i don't feel like being much older... After all, Nana's only going to be 10 for a little while, I don't want to skip 3 years..."

Oh yeah... Nana's still only 10... I think.

"Well, Rikai and Neuro, go ahead and get chibi-fied already! I'm waiting!"

Neuro laughed (evilly). Rikai sighed. I noticed that Aka-chan and I had made a rhyme when we had typed the sentence before.

Neuro and Rikai sighed, making another rhyme, and decided, against their better judgment, to become chibis.

"Okay, fine, we're chibith. Now we donth hath an advanthage. Happy?"

That lisp really is cute...

"Yup, I'm pretty happy. But now I'm the only one left here... let's see. Akashia-chan and L are over by the Chinese cakes... Which reek of shrimp. Higuchi... Higuchi? Oh, Higuchi is currently drowning in the crab tank. Shiori, Sai and Godai are playing go-fish... still. Yako is looking for food... That reeks of shrimp. Random Guy is cowering in fear of you guys. Did I forget anyone?"

"Us?"

"Thank you evil sister whose name is too unimportant to remember. You guys are standing there preparing to kill me and turn this restaurant into a huge crater in the ground. There, I'm done."

_And somewhere, the shrimp felt like they had been forgotten. And had been told that a cake and chinese food smells like them. But they said nothing, because they were being eaten by Yako. This is the end of the shrimp. Goodbye shrimp. We won't miss you at all. Because you never even talked. Do shrimp talk?_

_Shiori felt that a few tables away from her, she heard a shrimp screaming 'help me!!' But she said nothing. Because she was playing go-fish._

"Alright then. you have two choices. Either we kill everyone in this restaurant except you, (and turn this entire city into a giant crater.) or we just kill you, and everyone else lives. Which one are you going with?"

"Is this one of those 'Which is the right thing to do' type of questions, Rikai? I think I got this one in a quiz book..."

"Yeah, so which one?"

"Well, in those types of books, you always choose to let yourself die, and save everyone else just to seem like a nice person, right? In the book, I chose to sacrifice myself, but... when the time actually comes, you just do whatever the best choice is for yourself, like the selfish little idiot you are. Like when it says 'Would rather become a famous doctor who gets payed lots of money but works at a hospital where they don't care about the patients, or a doctor who saves lots of peoples lives, but doesn't get payed very much?' You always choose the one where you get payed more in real life, get what I mean?"

"... That made no thense whathoever."

"anyways, your choice?"

Am I really going to let everybody here die, just for my small Otaku life? Am I really going to do that? Well, of course I am, but I suppose I could try to save the others in the process... and fail miserably.

"Let 'em die, I don't care."

"W-What?? Wow... I never knew things could go this well according to plan... We can kill Random Guy and Shiori, and nobody can stop us! That was amazingly easy! The NRN has succeeded!"

"Um... NRN?"

"Neuro Rikai Nana. See? Aren't we smart?"

"Nana? is that your name? I thought it was Nina..."

"You see, this is why I'm going to kill-wait, I don't get to kill her?"

"No, don't you understand what we said? We kill everyone except her! I have no clue why we can't just kill her too..." Rikai better not go back on her word, or else.... I'll take her out of the fanfic...

"Oh, I think that we can't kill her because that if we do, we'll forever disappear into the distant realms of nothingness... This fanfic won't be able to get updated, because Hana-chan is the only one who knows the password to her account... We'll disappear..."

Very smart Nana. Good little monkey. Want a banana, monkey?

"Hey, hana-chan... LET'S GET THESE IDIOTS BEFORE THEY CAN KILL EVERYONE!!!!!!!!"

Nyeh? When'd Aka-chan get away from the cake that reeked of shrimp? She's going to get killed any second now.... any second... Hello? Normally someone gets killed after someone else says that! Hurry up already! Hey... I don't remember everyone else getting away from go-fish... heh? Everyone's back here?

"Thank you, Hanakuro, I knew you would sacrifice yourself to save us!" Shiori...? Are you completely deaf? I agreed to let them kill you all! Oh well, I get called a hero. As long as nobody spills.

"Fine, who careth? We're justht going to kill all of you guys then!"

"Hey random guy, come here. We're going to use you to get these guys."

"Huh? how are you going to- wait s-stop!!! S-STOP IT!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!! I'm too innocent to die!"

oh, poor random guy... Akashia-chan had strapped all of her -excuse me- MY firecrackers to random guy, and was in the process of taping a jet pack to the back of his head. It was nice knowing you, Random Guy. If there are any firecrackers left after, I need them for Halloween.

fsssssssssh

Oh! she lit the firecrackers! Awesome... They're really bright... If Random Guy lives, he's going to be blind... I think I already am...

Oh, there goes the jetpack! Wait... something seems a little off... oh god.

"Hey, Aka-chan! Don't you think you should aim Random Guy at the people we're _fighting,_ not me?"

Crap, did she find out that I would have let them kill everyone? That I really don't care about them in the least? That I those firecrackers aren't actually mine, but stolen out of Aka-chan's locker?

"Oops, sorry! I'm really up in the clouds today..."

Good. Now fire the random guy!!! GO!!!

... hurry up.

WHOOOOSSSSSHHHH!!!!! (sound fx are awesome)

"There he goes!"

"It's so beautiful!"

"Rikai's gonna get it!"

"Crap, there's a flying random guy that I have yet to take my revenge on coming right towards us!!"

"Everybody, LELOUCH IS SCHIZOPHRENIC DUCK!!!!!" (A joke that sadly nobody will understand... although it'll sound pretty stupid if you watch Code Geass.)

BOOMCRASHKASPLATKABOOMKABANGSUPERMANKACHINGDINGDONG (super long sound fx!!)

I think it was Shiori who spoke first.

"...that was freakin awesome."

You can say that again.... for sure... all of our problems got solved with sixteen packs of firecrackers and a jetpack. That was pretty easy...

"It's the fourth of july!!! Look at all the prettyful fireworks! Fourth of july on october 26th!" (Sorry about all this october 26th stuff, that was the date when we wrote this.)

"Oh yeah, it's my birthday! Forgot about that... who wants to have a party for me? Anyone? Hello?"

What, were these morons deaf? Seriously....

--

L: I didn't do anything in this chapter except look at cake...

Higuchi: All I did was threaten to hack Wikipedia and get half-drowned in a crab tank...

Hanakuro: All I did in this chapter was almost get you all killed...

Akashia-chan: You did WHAT???

Hanakuro: um... nothing.

Neuro: Now that thith chapther ith over, can I sthpeak normally again? And stop being a chibi?

Shiori:...No. Never. Ever.

L/Higuchi: IS EVERYBODY HERE IGNORING US????

Yako: um, Don't worry, I'm sure they'll add you guys into the next chapter! I hope...

Hanakuro: Uh... Oh! of course we will! Sure! Let's see how ridiculously hyper everyone gets on halloween! I wonder if L will get a sugar rush...?

Sai: That would be interesting to watch!

Neuro: Exthremely...

Hanakuro: Okay guys, in the next chapter, we're all going trick or treating, and everyone's going to get HYPER! REALLY HYPER!!!!

--

(Note from Hanakuro: Do people think I'm not hyper? It seems like they do... I guess that's just the way I am in this fanfic.... Hmm.... Maybe on the next chapter... I can show people that I really am hyper... Right Aka-chan? Remember that little piece of red string stuck to my finger? And those Hitsugaya, Kyoya, Yuki and Kon dolls I made do the cancan on my front porch?And my sisters pointy knee? All that shall be revealed in the next chapter..... heheheheheh...... No really, in real life I'm as hyper, if not more hyper than Aka-chan.... really. believe me.)


	23. Halloween Sugar Rushes!

Hanakuro: Hello! Guess what? We still have a disclaimer here! We still don't have any non-random piccolos to put here! We still don't own MTNN!

Akashia-chan: HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!! Haha, Hanakuro. You're so non-hyper and normal that even if you DO get hyper, you're just going to look boring in comparison to me! **Didn't hear Hanakuro's warning about hyperness and randomness last chapter**

Hanakuro: ... okay then. Anyways, it is now Halloween! And we're going trick-or-treating... and, since we're all 13, (still!) we don't look way too old to trick or treat!

Akashia-chan: I wanna see who gets the most candy! It's gonna be me! I'm sure! Let's start the chapter so we can get candy!!!!!!!!

--

"For theh lastht time, I am dethinitely not cute!!!"

Chibi-Neuro in a bunny suit lisping. Sound cute, anyone? Anyone?

"Heh... eheheheh...... chinchillas.... kumquats.... leather cockatoo pop cans..."

Akashia-chan had decided to eat all of the candy that Hanakuro's parents were supposed to hand out to the little kids who were actually young enough to still be trick-or-treating.

"Hey, Aka-chan... Don't you think you should have saved a _little_ bit of that candy for the kids?"

"Oh yako... you understand nothing about halloween... here is a very short and stupid story to explain it!

_Once upon a time, three houses away from Hanakuro's, there was a little 8 year old girl in a princess costume who was trick or treating on Halloween. She went up to the door of the house, and said "Trick or treat!" An old man came out and said "Oh, what an adorable costume! Here, you can have three candies!" So the little girl got her three candies, and ran down the stairs. "Hey, Nana, why is that costume of yours getting you so much candy? (and so many frikking lolicons following you?) Hanakuro asked her sister. "... Hana-chan, what's a lolicon?" Nana asked. "... oh, never mind. You don't need to know. I'm going up to get my candeh now." So Hanakuro went to get her candy from the old lolicon man, but when she said "Trick or treat!" the old man just frowned at her and said "Aren't kids your age supposed to be out setting off firecrackers on peoples lawns?" Hanakuro got no candy from that man. The next day, that mans house was covered in toilet paper, canned tomato soup, and a large banner in his window reading: "Pedobear supported Lolicon lives here. Graffiti this house."_

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, and were staring at Akashia-chan.

"Did... that actually happen?"

"Of course it did, high Sai the rye tie lie pie! We don't just make up stuff randomly!"

Sai looked like he (or she!) was on the verge of turning Akashia-chan into a box. He had a traditional anime anger mark on his forehead, and his face was turning the same shade of red as let's say... canned tomato soup.

"Okay... if someone rhymes my name one more time... They're gonna be a box... Okay, everyone just call me X now, okay? Because that's how it's spelled!"

"Okay then _X..._ Then should we call your boxes X-boxes? Because that's what they are... Xboxes. See? You just brought that upon yourself."

Sai= X... X has boxes... Xboxes...... Wait, why didn't anyone else besides Hanakuro think of that? Are we all too stupid here?

"Okay... just call me Sai then..."

Yes... you know when you've been outsmarted, don't you?

"Ahem... guys, it's almost 7:00, shouldn't we start trick or treating now if we want anything?"

"Oh yeah... thanks, Shiori! This is your first time trick or treating, right?"

"Yup! I want to go! now!"

So... I guess they're all going... without the narrator... why does everyone keep forgetting me?!?! Am I just too unimportant? I mean, really...

"Oh wait, didn't we forget someone here?"

Thank you, Yako.

"Chibi-Neuroooo!!! Where aaaare yoooou?"

Idiots. I hate them all.

"Oh, I found him! He was in the washing machine! Good thing I turned it off in time! I guess it's time to go now!"

--

"YAY!!! That makes 100 houses!" Akashia-chan was jumping around in circles too fast for the human eye to follow.

"Wheeeeeee!!!!!! I feel like a pink and white sparkly unicorn on drugs!!!! Hey Hana-chaaaaan~!!!! Why aren't you HYPER!!!!!! People who eat candy should be HYPER!!!!!"

"... I haven't eaten any candy. You don't want to see what happens when I do."

"Neh!!! Be HYPER!!!!! NOW!!!!" Akashia-chan picked up a little box of jellybeans from Hanakuro's bag, opened it, and shoved it into Hanakuro's mouth, all the time chanting

"HYPER!!! HYPER!!!! HYPER!!!! HYPER!!!!!"

"Geh... Sugar overload..... penicillin..."

Hanakuro was curled up on the grass.

"Hana-chan.. um, you okay? It's just a box of jellybeans as big as my head... oh. That's it. Hanakuro, you okay?" Shiori was looking a bit hesitant as she walked slowly over to Hanakuro.

"White out, giant green click pens, square root of 169 is 13, purple milkshake consumption, knitting scarves while planting cupcake trees, sticky note turnip raisins playing ping pong on the fifty second pelican planet in the basket head galaxy!!!!!!!!"

All of a sudden, she was running around the street screaming random things at all the poor kids trick or treating.

"mommy, there's a monster trying to eat me!"

"Mommy, I'm scared! Help me!"

Hanakuro chased one little boy out onto the street (unintentionally, of course.)

"MOMMY THERE'S A CAR COMING!!!!"

Luckily for Hanakuro's live out of prison, the boy survived. With a few minor injuries. This has been the 7 'o clock news with anteater joe.

"He. he. hehehe. Why am I twitching? Why do I look like I'm having a seizure? Why are there little stripy polka-dot men prancing on top of the sugar plum rooftops of the cockroach houses? Oooh.... antelope brains.... with papaya! Meh? Why are the submarine sandwiches collapsing at the piano while playing the william tell overture? Are they metaphors? Oh look, a locust savagely attacking George Bush while he's crying in the corner of his chat room after leaving the white house! Oh look, Barack Obama! Hiiiiiiii Obama!!!! Look, I have ectoplasm! Oh wait, that's just a gu-GIRL dressed up as Obama... or guy! Why are nonviolent mothballs devouring mancala boards with tin foil? Hey, a cobra! Hi cobra! Do you like ectoplasm? It GLOWS!!! Like a milk bag ecosystem! Let's go pull cats tails to aggravate them and cause them to attack us!!!"

All the others just watched as Hanakuro ran around, seeming completely fine with letting Hanakuro going around intent on destroying every living thing in (classified) ville.

"Thereth no way tho geth her back, ith there?"

"Nope.... about a year ago, this same thing happened. Except.... I gave her sugar cubes, and she ended up killing off an entire army base."

"..." Everyone was silent, until someone broke the silence.

"It's not a good idea to give her any more sugar, is it?"

"Hell no. Any more sugar, the entire face of the planet is going to get flattened into a big dust pile by a mad scientist gone mad."

"Yes, I finally get something t-"

"Hey, instead of listening to Ishigaki, we should try to stop her with our SUPER SENTAI POWERS!!!!"

(If you don't know what Sentai is, then... wow.)

"I wanna blow up stuff with atomic bombs!!!!! Hey, you!! Stop chopping up chicken heads and turning the pieces into konpeito!!"

"Let's be.. the Super Skittles! Akashia, Skittle Red!"

"Yako, skittle banana!

"Shiori, skittle purple! Come on, Neuro."

"...Neuro, Thkittle blue...."

"Sai, skittle orange!"

"Um.. Godai, skittle yellow."

"Higuchi, skittle green..."

"Sasazuka... skittle gray."

"Senpai, there's no such thing as a gray skittle! Ishigaki skittle...aw, the only one left is pink!!!"

"Skittles, you can taste the rainbow!"

Hanakuro was still running around scarring little children for life. The 'Super Skittles' were actually just a bunch of outcasts/weirdos/police officers/greeting cards who were trying to stop a being capable of world domination.

"So... who's going first?"

"WHAT?? Shiori, are you really that chicken??"

"Well what about you, Sai? You have those knivey thingies!"

"Well Akashia-chan, you have.... um.... hyperness?"

"Indeed I do!"

Eventually, they stopped talking about nothing, and decided to find a way to restrain the sugar-crazy Hana-chan.

"Three.. Two... One... ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!"

They rushed up from behind Hanakuro all at once, and tried to tie her up. They failed, of course. Next, they tried to hit her on the head with leeks. They failed, of course.

"Oooh, hi old man! Why are you trick or treating, old man? Oh, you're just dressed up as an old man! Okay, gotcha! Oh my god, HAIR!!!! hi hair! You smell like L'oreal, hair! Because you're worth it! What? What do you mean NO DEMON KEYBOARDS?!?!?!?!? God... why doesn't anyone these days like kleenex box bed-frames? I guess it's because the kumquat gods want to play parcheesi..."

By now, the Skittles had gave up. The skittles were just going to be completely devoured by a crazy girl.

"Hahaha, look, the adopted science passwords are simultaneously sending emails to the theory company!!"

"Initiate primary startup mode!!"

"Get the rectangle waves off of my restaurant visitors!!! What happened to my upper scale??? Ugh, I can't communicate with the construction percentages!! They just announced their freeway appliance sale! but they had to get rid of their butterfly cappuccinos..."

"Okay, prepare to... FIRE THE SPINACH!!!"

The skittles were in full attack mode!

"Unidentified crushed carpet boxes calculating the floating tatami variants! Descend upon the dreading lumps, seam inhabiters!! They look elderly worded...the dark branches are relaxing on the migrating washing machines...."

"Spinach fired, ma'am, but... how does spinach help??"

"Come on, Ishigaki. Everyone knows that the opposite of sugar is spinach! I learned that in math class!"

"Compacted compass kaleidoscopes! Paintbrush onions! What? Why is there green stuff on my shirt? Is it a potato skeleton?"

"It's spinach, idiot..."

"Thanks, Godai. Now where was I. Oh yes, potato skeleton. Look, a spotlight torpedo sickening the devoted videotape vultures!"

Then, the spinach kicked in.

"No.. not... worthy... garden... anti...disestablishment...arianism....exploding parfait..."

She spun around overly-dramatically, and landed on the grass. She was sleeping.

"Poke. pokepokepoke. Hey, Hana-chan, you awake?" Akashia-chan was poking her, obviously, while seeing if she was awake or not.

"Dingalingalingaling!!!! Morning time!!! I guess when she wakes up, she won't be as hyper, right? RIGHT???"

"We would dethinitely hope that thee would be normal.. or ath normal ath you peopleth get, when thee waketh up. So I thay we leave her here."

"I second that!!" Aka-chan agreed.

"ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom and I agree!"

"...agreed"

And so, they all agreed. Hana-chan stayed in that patch of grass until well past midnight, when she woke up. She yawned.

"Good morning-hey, why am I... what happened... Why am I covered in spinach?"

Then she vaguely remembered what had happened the night before.

"Oooh... Aka-chan made me go over to the other side of my split personality! Hi, Amaya, you there?"

Is she delusional? You can't TALK to a split personality!

The narrator heard a sigh. What? Am I going delusional? There's no one else around...

"Yes, Hanakuro, I'm here. What do you want?"

Oh god. The world doesn't need TWO Hanakuros! The world is going to fall into despair! I'm in despair! The end of the world is leaving me in despair!!

--

Hanakuro: That was fun.

Akashia-chan: For you, at least.

Amaya: Why am I only one side of her personality? I should completely take over...

Yako: Whoa, when'd you get here? Who are you? Why don't I have any food?

Teacher: Okay, we're going to review chapters 874684 and 5417681. everyone be prepared to eat shark fin flavored happy meals.

Person: I am the real owner of this fanfic, someone please-

Akashia-chan: **cuts off person trying to claim fanfic as their own** okay, who the heck are you?

Amaya: I'm amaya. and if your computer reads hiragana, I'm ìVíJ . I'm not actually Hanakuro's split personality, I'm a character in this manga that she's been working on...

Akashia-chan: That just showed up as a bunch of little squares for me... and Hanakuro, you just had to mention that you're making a manga, didn't you?

Hanakuro:... I'm only on the first page. The manga will never be finished. I'll finish the first chapter then die of exhaustion. The world is an endless black hole of despair...

Akashia-chan: Don't go emo...I'll take what you have of the manga and finish it with my crappy stick-person drawings!

Hanakuro: No you will not.

Akashia-chan: Yes I will.

Yako: And since those two are busy arguing... I have an announcement. Hanakuro and Akashia-chan have been _trying_ to get a chapter out each week, but... they're too damn lazy. Oops, did I just say that?! So... the chapters will be out once every _two _weeks.

Neuro: Okay, that'th all theh thpace we hath for now, tho I'm off thoo get wid of thith lithp! And geth thaller tho that I can torthure peopleth again! **evil laughter**


	24. Western Showdown!

Hanakuro: we own nothing, NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akashia-chan: except lisping chibi-Neuro (as mentioned in last chapter) and the fanfic!!! Well, and the random crap at our houses but… meh…

Hanakuro: RANDOM CRAP FOR THE WIN!!!!!111!!!oneone!onety!!!!!!!!ONE!!!!!!

--

Akashia-chan: …and that is why friendship is the best thing in the world!!

Hanakuro: **walks in** hi everyone!!!!!!!

Go-die: friendship is good…** walks around like zombie**

Hanakuro: stop copying the Tea from Yu-gi-oh Abridged!

Akashia-chan: OKAY!!!!!!!! Guess what…. We're all guys in one way or another!

Hanakuro: does that mean we're all gay? (no offence intended!)

Shiori: I'm not a guy!!!!

Akashia-chan: duh! It was an inside-ish joke-ish thing…ish

Pumpkin Coloured Penguin Number 4466456: MEEP!!!! **Waddles away at top speed eating cheerios**

Yako: that penguin thing reeked of an inside joke…

Hanakuro: not the cheerios part!!

Akashia-chan: I have candeh in mah pockets!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sai:** tackles Akashia-chan** not for long!!!!!!!

Akashia-chan: NYAH!!!!!!!! NOT THE CANDEH!!!! NYOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Hanakuro: what's with Sai?

Sai: I tried candy for like… the first time on Halloween… I heart candy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akashia-chan: **sniffle **NOW HE WUVS CANDEH MORE DEN MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: ooh, Sai, you made her sad!

All: oooooooh!!!!!

Ishigaki: oh no you di'in!** snaps fingers in Z**

Sai: aaah! Uh…er…um…ano…

Akashia-chan: SADNEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Higuchi: now I'm here…hi…

Hanakuro: teehee **gets evil look**

Higuchi: why do you have an evil look…? STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!

Akashia-chan: **stops being sad** GASPETH! If Higuchi's here, does that mean L will be too?

Sai: **cough**hypocrite**cough**

Akashia-chan: what?

Sai: who was complaining about me liking something more than I like you?

Shiori: ooh, DRAMA!

Hanakuro: CATFIGHT!

L: why am I back here again?

Akashia-chan: OMG it's L! yayz!

Sai: grr…

Yako: you can cut the tension in this room with a pizza cutter… I want pizza...let's do reviews!

Hanakuro: good idea! First one is from…irule505!

_HI! I haven't reviewed in...4ever... so i figured i would now! wow... the ministories rock! hmm... let's see... what to do... i know! Hana-chan, happy belated b-day! i give you a cake! and a polka dotted octopus that can sing happy birthday! NEURO'S LISP IS FRIGGIN' ADORABLE! I wuv it! hm... I invite you all to a disco party next week! there shall be llama rides and disco music! like i will survive! in grade 5, we had freezie day, and we were all addicted to that song, and were all singing it! and the little kids were looking at us like we were INSANE! but it was fun! bye now!_

Hanakuro: thankies! And nice to hear from you again. **Eats cake **YUM! **Sings with octopus**

L: cake? Takes cake

Hanakuro: hey! Meanie!

L: you may call me whatever you like, but I am taking your cake.

Akashia-chan: YAY!!! SINGING RANDOMLY! HANA-CHAN, CAN I HAVE CAAAAAKE?!

Hanakuro: how is it you're so hyper all of a sudden, yet you've had no sugar?

Akashia-chan: I DUNNO!!!!! **Runs around screaming **SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Shiori: Next review!! It's from… Talk Bubble!

_CANDY!! HALLOWEEN!_

_This is sort of late, but if I had to be an anime character for halloween, I'd be either_

_Mion (not Shion, no offense to her though) from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni_

_OR... Kagami from Lucky Star! YAY-NESS_

_I'm not really sure who RG would be though... um..._

_-we interrupt this mindless thinking to bring you this newsflash of random facts!-_

_Ne, ne!! Did you know that I can eat ALMOST three quarters of what Yako does without getting fat? That's my personal record!! TEEHEE_

_-back to the mindless thinking-_

_um... OH I KNOW! RG WOULD BE CHIKA FROM ZOMBIE LOAN!_

_because Chika also makes a great older brother!! He even has almosst the same personality! And he's just as huggable!_

_-_

_Yeah... about the weird vampire people, I sorta had a breakdown there, forget that they were ever there! YAN!!_

_It'd be more fun to deal with Rikai myself-desu!! YAY DESU!! desu is a fun word... -^_^-_

_DON'T WORRY RG! I'LL SAVE YOU! You can't die as long as you're copyrighted to me!!_

_byebye-desu!_

Akashia-chan: NYOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NOT MION!!!!!! Though, she is a lot less scary than Shion… I'm on Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai now! The second season! YAY!!!!

Hanakuro: I still haven't finished the first season!! Go Kagami! Who shall now be called 'Mirror Girl'! Yay Zombie Loan! I have to finish reading that... AND YAY RANDOM BREAK-DOWNS! Aka-chan has a lot of those…

Akashia-chan: if you wanted to be Mion, then RG shoulda been Satoshi! Satoko's nii-nii! RANDOM STORY! TODAY AT LUNCH, HANA-CHAN AND I WERE LOOKING AT AN AGRI-CULTURE POSTER ABOUT BC AND APPARENTLY WE BREED LLAMA'S HERE! AND OUR FRIEND WAS ALL LIKE, 'I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS SPELLED WITH TWO L'S!' AND I WAS LIKE 'O_o'

Ishigaki: NEXT REVIEW! It's from-

Shiori: TB and RG again!!!!!

Ishigaki: **sigh**

_OTAKU?! I'm an otaku too!! YAY-NESS_

_YAY!! Random guy got to be in a Fireworks show!! That was really fun to watch-desu!_

_I agree with Shiori._

_THAT WAS freaking awesome!_

_I believe that your hyper HAna-chan!! I'm hyper too!!_

_-Random Guy walks in after a long absence-_

_oh!! HI RANDOM GUY!_

_RG: ugh... -crashes into a pole that was mysteriously between us-_

_Me: Did you not notice that pole? It's very noticible..._

_RG: What do you mean? What pole? What the beep did I just crash into?_

_Me: ... I think you really did get blinded by those fireworks... TO THE EYE DOCTOR!_

_-stick her hand into RG's jeans pocket and pulls out car keys-_

_I don't have a drivers liscence and I've never driven before, but that doesn't matter! This is a matter of Blind-ness and seeing-ness!_

_-drives away in the red convertible at an unbelievable speed-_

_See you guys next time! Hopefully RG won't be blind! - desu_

Akashia-chan: not the eye doctor!!!!!!!!!!

Hanakuro: do you have bad eye doctor memories?

Akashia-chan: nope! The little voices in my head do!

Shiori: I'm agreed with!

Yako: I just noticed something! Isn't it weird how RG started out as just a guy who got hit by hairballs from Hanakuro's random beam, and now he's a character?

Higuchi: YUP!

Yako: what the-? You only just got here!

Higuchi: I know! But I've read the story so far!

Yako: ah, I see! Wait… us characters can do that?

Higuchi: if you have a computer you can!!

Go-die: that explains is… Hanakuro stole our computers for herself.

Hanakuro: we're straying off topic! Um… get well soon RG! Hope you aren't blind next chapter/review! 'specially if Rikai comes after you!

Akashia-chan's schizophrenic voices: the next review comes from AnimeDragons!

Akashia-chan: I didn't know they could talk to other people!

Go-die: didn't know who could talk to other people?

Akashia-chan: O_o

_Yay! I get to torture Higuchi! woo!_

_higuchi: i hug u! (if u really r there!) u r now random person number 3! and L too (ud b person number 3 and a half). Yay smart persons! i knews too much smarty peoples!_

_Neuro: congrats on the bunny suit! we kno u all liked it! ADMIT IT!!_

_Yako: thank u very much 4 the apple crisp X3 tasted awesome!! XD_

_Shiori: thank u very much for the picture XD *blows it up and hangs it on my wall*_

_Godai: congrats on hugging X. now hug Ishigaki! mwhahaha!_

_Sai: kuddos 4 the sumo! yay! heres pie :3 (its got oyster liver and snake feet, so enjoy ^^) srry 2 make go-die hug u ^^ hope u arent traumatized lol_

_Ishigaki: lovely outfit change XD aka-chan got u good XD_

_Sasazuka: fromnow on, if u neglect 2 smile even slightly, u will b put into a tutu ^^ congratz ^^_

_Hana-chan: thnx 4 makin em hug XD yay! XD u hav use of a 7 tool of the underworld, without consequence! who knos y? ^^_

_Aka-chan: congratz on eating a vegetables! kuddos 2 u!_

_now 4 random talking stuffs! (since im using a good keyboard, for once!) here everyone, 4 halloween: a candy fountain ^^ careful not 2 get cavities! o, wait...also! neuro! hav a mystery fountain!(?) ok!_

_i was supposed 2 b inspector gadget, but i ended up looking like a sheriff--unless i turned my hat sideways, then i looked like a pirate captain! so i jus went by the title 'Detective Moluvo Gadget!' ('Moluvo' is from 'Captain Moluvo Wrathe from vampirates!) definite competition 4 neuro, mwuahahahaha!_

_it was fun ^^ and my friend looked like a pirate of sorts so she was a part of my crew!(mwuahahahaha, she didnt like that at all! XD) very fun._

_*hugs hana-chan and aka-chan and higuchi* byebye! :3 Happy Halloween! (i'm 2 days late since its past midnight, instead of one day late! lol!)_

Higuchi: OMG I'm loved!

L: I'm not random, but I am smart.

Akashia-chan: CANDY!!!! **Shoves candy down L's throat**

Neuro: …

Yako: you're welcome I guess! Neuro's here?

Neuro: no. DISAPPEARS!

Shiori: you're so welcome! Anything for a reviewer!

Akashia-chan: BOOM!!

Hanakuro: I don't think she means THAT kind of blows up…

Akashia-chan: ThErE'S aNoThEr KiNd? O_o

Hanakuro: yeah…

Go-die: I HATE YOU!

Ishigaki: hugs!!! **Hugs Go-die**

Go-die: **reluctantly hugs Ishigaki**

Sai: it was… scary, hugging Go-die… and turning into a sumo with an afro…

Ishigaki: **goes Tamaki** (if you haven't watched/read Ouran High School Host Club, that won't make sense! READ/WATCH IT!)

Akashia-chan: go me! High five! **High fives AnimeDragons**

Sasazuka: …**flashes quick smile**

Hanakuro: OMG it's a MIRACLE!!!!!!!!!!one!!!onety!!!!!eleven!!!!!!ONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and, you're welcome!

Akashia-chan: I eated a vegetable!!!!! YAY ME!! OMG A CANDY FOUNTAIN!!!!! **Dives into fountain**

Higuchi: happy Halloween!!!!!!!!!

Yako: Higuchi-san, are you sugar high?

Higuchi: maaaaaaybe…

Akashia-chan: INSPECTOR GADGET RULEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! OMG, AFTER THIS CHAPTER THEN NO MORE L!!!!!!!!! NYOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Glomps L

L: GAH!

Sai: I don't like you much, L…

L: why?

Sai: you stole Akashia-chan! I challenge you to a duel!!

Akashia-chan: NYOOOO! One of you will perish!!!

_Everything goes all old fashioned, tumble weed rolls by; showdown music plays._

Akashia-chan: ooh, pretty clothes! Oh, wait, they're having a showdown… No! don't do this or lil' ol' me!

L: I don't even know why I'm doing this!

Go-die: now! Both of you will turn around, take 10 paces, turn around, and shoot! The winner wins!

Hanakuro: this is gonna be good! Want some popcorn Shiori? **holds out popcorn bucket for Shiori**

Shiori: don't mind if I do~! Takes handful of popcorn

Yako: can I have some?

Hanakuro: sure!

Akashia-chan: do you guys just not care what happens to them?

All: shrug

Akashia-chan: **sigh**

Gunshots are heard, Akashia-chan turns around and…

Akashia-chan: what the hell?

Narrator: I gave them fake guns!

Hanakuro: Narrator, why are you here? And you're just a voice, how can you give them anything?

Narrator: MAGIC!

L: how do you get this thing off? **Pulls at rubber dart with flag reading 'BANG' on it…**

Akashia-chan: okay then… that was strange…

_Everything returns to normal!_

Hanakuro: well… bye then! Next week, L shall be gone, and peace will return to the land!

Akashia-chan: NYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! **Glomps L**

--

L: lemme go!

Akashia-chan: NEVER!!!!!!

L: I have to get back to the Task Force, they need me! I must solve the Kira case before everyone dies!

Hanakuro: Akashia-chan! Stop glomping the detective before someone files a law suit!

L: such as me! And then Kira will kill you, 'cause you'll be a criminal

Akashia-chan: nope! 'cause luckily, Imagay can't kill me, 'cause he doesn't know my real name or face!

L: Imagay? What the L…

Hanakuro: hello! It's Yagami backwards!

Akashia-chan: didn't ya know that Lightbulb's Kira?

L: ...Now I have another reason that I must leave!

Akashia-chan: NYOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Hanakuro: I must now attempt to detach Aka-chan from L… this could be difficult… Wish me luck! Bye!


	25. Crack and Fleep

Hanakuro: Wow we're late with this! So here's our disclaimer! We do not own MTNN! If we did, well... (There would be a lot more -NeuYako-, by my orders. Aka-chan is going to kill me after she reads this.)

Akashia-chan: ... what... did.... you ...just ....say?

Hanakuro: um... nothing?

Akashia-chan: I THOUGHT WE BOTH AGREED THAT -NEUYAKO- WAS BAD!!!!! HOW CAN YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!!! IT'S THE WORST MTNN PAIRING EVER!!!!

Hanakuro: On with the story! Excuse our lateness! There shall be crack in this chapter! REAL CRACK!!!!!!

--

It was a normal overcast day in (classified) ville. Hanakuro, Akashia-chan and the others were out at a park. After Halloween's randomness, they were all, Hanakuro especially, very tired. Even though the long time in between updates of the fanfic meant that it had been well over a month since the events of the last chapter had passed.

"...Hanakuro, what's this?" Shiori was sitting in the grass of Metamphetamine park, staring suspiciously at a little pile of white rocks she had found under a nearby bush. It was probably nothing good, looking at the name of the park.

"Um... it looks like crack. Like this story. I bet that's what our fanfic looks like crushed up into little rock pieces. And then someone comes along and smokes it, sending us all into nonexistent limbo. But it doesn't really matter if it is crack or not, since they're great for flicking at people." Hanakuro sent a little piece of one of the rocks flying into Aka-chan's face as she spoke.

"Hey! Sto-STOP IT!!" Akashia-chan picked up a little piece of the rocks -which were obviously pieces of crack- and threw it at Hanakuro. It missed of course.

"Mwahaha!! Your crack-throwing skillz are no match for _my_ crack throwing skillz! Aka-chan, cower in fear of my-" Hanakuro was abruptly cut off by a giant flying red mohawk that was aimed directly for her forehead.

"SHUT UP!!" After being a lisping chibi for god knows how many chapters, Neuro's temper was nowhere near normal. "I GET TURNED INTO A LISPING FRIKKIN 13 YEAR OLD!!! AND THEN WHAT DO YOU DO? **YOU POST IT ON YOUTUBE.** AND THEN, YOU MAKE ME SPEAK IN CAPS LOCK!"

"..." Hanakuro and Akashia-chan just stared at him for a moment before Aka-chan said "Hey Hana-chan, remember last week when I said I got 400 dollars?"

"Yeah, what'd you do with it? Buy a book on Grade 1 math? And a pack of crayons? Or maybe... a sock monkey?"

Aka-chan looked pretty annoyed for a second, before realizing that she actually did buy that (excluding the sock monkey). Akashia-chan hates sock monkeys. With the hatred of a thousand burning mattresses. Anyhow, the book cost 10 dollars. The crayons, 2 dollars. leaving her with another 288 dollars. but she also bought...

"No, actually, I bought... THIS!" She exclaimed way too dramatically. She was holding up a little plastic box with 'made in china' written on the bottom. It was full of melamine, undoubtedly. She opened the box, took out a hundred layers of white tissue paper, and lo and behold. There it was. The object that had cost her 288 dollars. A small (plastic melamine) green button.

"Uh... what exactly is that?"

"It's a button!" Akashia-chan screamed louder than necessary.

"Um, DUH! I can see that! But what does it do?!"

There was a brief silence.

"Oh what does it DO? Why didn't you say that earlier, silly? It says a random word every time you press it!" She pressed that button ten times, and words came out of the little melamine speaker on the bottom.

-lawsuit attorney-

-french toast-

-citrus dentures-

-society-

-accordion-

-indulge-

-prerequisite-

-hindsight

-Pringles-

-interface-

"...that is awesome."

"I know, isn't it? And it only cost me 288 dollars." And Akashia-chan was just sitting there in the grass with a big smile stuck on her face.

"You spent almost all your money... on that little button." It was more of a statement than a fact, really. But Hanakuro just stared at her idiot of a friend incredulously.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME EVEN THOUGH I'M IN CAPSLOCK!!!!! LISTEN TO THE BIRD DEMON DAMMIT!!!" Said bird demon who was now in bird form with his hand-spikes out and ready for killing.

"Neuro, I've been wondering... what type of bird are you?" Yako asked the fatal question. The one question. Nobody is sure of the truth. Not even... THE NEURO LIVEJOURNAL COMMUNITY! (just someplace random that might have known. Anyone read the manga raws? I do. No clue what they're saying.)

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Yelled the jumping Sai, waving his hand in the air like you do in elementary school. "Okay, so while I was studying Neuro to try to figure out more about me, I discovered.... He's a toucan!!"

The same type of brief silence engulfed the small park once again, leaving everyone, especially Neuro, feeling very uncomfortable.

"You mean... like Toucan Sam? Hey Neuro, you can be on the fronts of Fruit Loops boxes and ads for your cereal brand! And eat cereal mysteries!"

And just after Yako said that..Out of nowhere, there was a loud explosion and a puff of blue smoke. Emerging from the smoke was... The real Toucan Sam himself.

"You may not take over my cereal! It is MY cereal! I will not let you have it!" Toucan Sam then pulled a machine gun from under his wing and proceeded to shoot at Godai for no reason at all.

-scary-

-toucan-

BOOM! Another very loud explosion. This time, no smoke. And the source of said explosion was... Akashia-chan's head.

"What the **tr**uck just happened?" Godai, now filled with little bullet holes, exclaimed as he was being shot at by Toucan Sam.

"Um... I hope you guys don't mind, but... I had to take Akashia-chan's brain off of life support. It's been dead for at least ten years now, and she's lived quite fine without it for quite a while now." Hanakuro said innocently, as if you see someone's head explode every day.

Aka-chan's head snapped up as she regained consciousness. "Nyeh? What just happened?"

"Nothing, nothing! Everything's fine! Now go back to... doing whatever you do."

"I'm gonna press the button!"

-douchebag-

-dynamobox-

-wazzam-

-balloon-

-hatgun-

"Now, for your amusement, I, Higuchi, have brought back... The Random Beam. Resurrected in all its random godliness."

Now Higuchi started to shoot the Random Beam at nobody in particular. It shot a capybara. Now for those of you who didn't know, Neuro hates capybaras. With the flaming hate of a million burning mattresses. So this did not make him happy in the least. In fact, it made him unhappy. But most of all... scared. Capybaras scared the hell out of him.

"Noooo! Why must I be made fun of in every single chapter?? WHY?? Hey, I'm off capslock!" Neuro exclaimed just before being pummeled by capybaras.

The endless horde of constantly multiplying capybaras soon overcome Neuro, and sent him off to the middle of the Zora temple. Nobody knows why. All he knows it that he's going to need a walkthrough to get through it. "God Link's sword is heavy! How the hell does he carry the damn thing without a crane or something!"

And then because the two authoresses of this fanfic were out of stupid ideas, they sent the rest of the characters to the middle of a forest.

"Hey, where are we? Hanakuro? Shiori? anyone?" Akashia-chan asked as she looked around uncertainly.

"Um... I think we're lost in a giant forest." Oh look, Ishigaki was back! And he actually said something without being interrupted! AMAZING!

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!! WE'RE LOST IN A FOREST!!!!!!! Wait, we might be okay. Do we have any food? I was told by my mom that if I was ever for some reason lost in a forest in my fanfic, I should have food. If not, go cannibalistic and eat your friends. Or yourself." Akashia-chan said.

Stupid instructions, undoubtedly.

"Aka-chan...? We have no food. You're the weakest one here. If you try to eat us... you die. So..."

Hanakuro didn't necessarily WANT Aka-chan to eat herself, but... with her number three rule, 'self preservation before preservation of others', she had no other choice.

"NOOOOO!!!! EAT YOURSELF FOR YOUR LIVES!" Akashia-chan yelled.

_And now, Pocky Otaku productions present to you... their incredibly stupid skit. Please refrain from throwing more that six tomatoes at them after. Others would like a chance too._

"NOO!!!! We is stuck in a forest! What we do?!?!?!" Aka-chan was sitting on the ground, yelling as she rocked back and forth.

"Um... well, we could always try to _find a way out_. There's slight traces of a path here." Hana-chan advised, since, well... she wasn't panicking.

"We has no food!!!! EAT YOURSELF FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!" And Aka-chan started trying to bite her arm off.

"Actually, there's a sandwich in my bag, we could-" Hana-chan pulled a ham sandwich out of her bag...

"-**throws away sandwich**- we has no food!!! eat yourself for your life!!!!"

"Hey, you're going to kill yourself if you try to eat yourself. So technically, the term 'eat yourself for your life' isn't really appropriate."

"No! EAT YOURSELF FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!"

"There's.. an exit right over there. I can see it. There's probably someone there who can get us back to our fanfic chapter..."

"NO!!! YOU MUST EAT YOURSELF FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!"

The girl, Aka-chan, then started biting her arm off with her vampire teeth.

_the end of the skit. The tomatoes may be thrown._

The tomatoes flew. Except Hana-chan and Aka-chan knew what to do after so many failed drama performances. They got behind Sasazuka and Neuro, who had just returned from the Zora temple.

"that boss was nothing compared to Sicks or- WHAT THE-" Neuro was cut off like Ishigaki had been in so many chapters.

Neuro and Sasazuka then proceeded to get pwned by flying rotten tomatoes and a wild hedgehog. And a capybara.

"AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! That was awesome!! LOL, Neuro!"

The pwnage continued. The 'LOL-ing did too. it lasted so long, that the authoresses decided to start the next part of their two-part chapter.

--

**(Now here is the second story, created by boredom, a keyboard, and fingers on said keyboard.)**

There was a certain part of the world, hidden to most humans. 'It resembles an enormous black hole, lying at the bottom of the Pacific ocean,' say the few lucky people who have seen it and survived. It is... the pit of fanfic delaying monsters. You know, those huge brown hairy monsters that you see lurking around your room while you're at your computer typing up your new chapter? Yeah, those. And you just thought it was caused by sleep deprivation. WELL IT'S NOT. They're monsters that detest fanfiction. They think it will eventually rule the minds of all otaku and humankind. (Note: Contrary to popular belief, Otaku are actually a different species of human altered by the effects of Japan, the internet, and toxic waste spills. Please do not confuse them with real humans.)

I guess I shouldn't get _too_ far off topic. So these monsters try to delay fanfiction authors and stop them from being released. And they do a fairly good job of it sometimes. Our chapter delay is one of those cases, where entire hordes of fanfiction-hating monsters attack our houses and try to send us into such a state of emotional shock from seeing these large... furry monster things, that we are unable to write. Here is Aka-chan and my story of why we weren't able to release our chapter. We were bored. and this is what comes from our boredom.

--

It was nearing midnight in (classified)ville. It was quiet and dark winter night, with the exception of a pale moon and a single flickering streetlamp on (classified) street. A raging snowstorm made it virtually impossible for anyone to be outside. A perfect night for _them_ to arrive. To seek out what they had to destroy. If anyone had been stupid enough to be on the street at midnight (in a snowstorm), they may have caught a momentary glimpse of a pair of glowing red eyes reflecting off the streetlamp before it gave a sudden flash and turned out. Plunging the street into darkness.

--

Great. The streetlamp just went out. As a matter of fact, it seems like all the power is out. Poor unfortunate laptop-less souls out there... my laptop is still working fine, though. I wonder if Akashia-chan's power is out too?

I'm still looking at that news article. such a small matter, but that small link between the three victims... 'Three girls attacked at their computers last night' They were sent into a state of shock, too petrified to speak or move. I would have normally just thrown the newspaper into the kitchen for someone else to ignore, but the second victim... it seemed too familiar. Sierra Dunnsburg. Not the name, but her face... and a zoomed in on the three pictures of the girls... all of their computer screens were on the same page. .

_cookie_monster: hey hana-chan, u finished ur chapter edits yet?_

Crap! My own fanfiction! Aka-chan wouldn't appreciate my answer about zooming in on people's computer screens... maybe I could distract her from the fact about the fanfic and make her focus on... the blackout!

_pocky_otaku: Sorry, not yet. I might be a little while, since it's taking a little longer than I thought. By the way, the streetlamp here just turned off suddenly. Actually, I think the power's out completely._

_cookie_monster: lol, same here. must be the snow, genius! Lucky we're on laptops. and kk! I'll be watching black cat._

I sigh, and go back to editing the fanfiction. As soon as I get to editing this sentence, my mail program decides that it wants to announce the entire neighborhood of my new email message. The volume's turned up to a level I didn't know existed on normal computers. Plugged into a speaker. With the speaker on full volume. Curse you, stupid deaf sister.

I go to read my new message, despite my throbbing eardrums. ': [FF new chapter] Chapter 13 of story, Fluffy Donuts, from 'MissSierr'

Wait. a second... something is telling me to check MissSierr's profile. I don't know why... maybe the taco man is controlling my mind... must obey the taco man!!!

I check her profile, and realize at once what the taco man was trying to tell me. 'MissSierr' was actually Sierra Dunnsburg. Her icon is a picture of herself, before a face of terror was permanently stuck to her face with superglue. I like superglue, which makes me even more curious as to why it was on this girls face. This sudden turn of events is magical. Like something that could only happen within a fanfiction...

Wait... all fanfictions authors... maybe this is... a warning from the planet Fleep! Yes, that is what is happening! They are telling us that fanfiction must be written, or else we shall all die!!!

But... What the hell is that annoying sound in my back yard?? Every five seconds.... scratch, scratch, scratch... like there's a giant fleep monster trying to invade the house.

_cookie_monster: HANAKURO! THERE'S SOMETHING OUTSIDE MY HOUSE!!!!! SCRATCHING ON THE DOORS!!!_

_pocky_otaku: there's one outside mine too, now fix your capslock button and go back to reading Black Cat like the little mindless pitiful human you are._

_cookie monster: I'M NOT KIDDING!! IT'S REALLY THERE!!!! IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE'S TRYING TO BREAK IN!!!!!!_

_pocky_otaku: I'm not kidding either. You mean the one that goes 'scratch, scratch, scratch,' right? And what did I tell you about that capslock button?_

_cookie_monster: o yeah, capslock, srry. I'll use the shift button now. THERE'S REALLY SOMETHING THERE!!!!!! WHY DON'T YOU BELE-_

_pocky_otaku:Hey, I didn't know you were able to cut people off in mid-sentence over the internet! I should do that more often!_

_cookie_monster: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!?!_

Her capslock button sure is stubborn. Now what IS that creaking sound? And the- wait, the walls seem to be... shooting up into the air? impossible. Then that means that. I'm sinking into the floor.

_pocky_otaku: is your floor sinking as fast as mine?_

_cookie_monster: huh? what do u - OH CRAP!!! WHAT THE HELL? I NEVER KNEW WE HAD A BASEMENT THIS BIG UNDER MY BEDROOM?!?!?!_

A basement isn't just something that pops up overnight, Aka-chan. Now what are we going to do about our slowly sinking floors? Hmm... Well, maybe I should try to get out of my chair and run as far away from the sinking floor as possible, but... nah. I've always wanted to see a real fleep in person. Maybe now I could.

But what if I'm never able to return to earth, and my last message that anyone will see would be 'is your floor sinking as fast as mine?'

No, Those can't be my last words!!

I decide to quickly type in another short sentence.

'Hey, if we survive, I just got some more Milk pocky, want some?'

I WOULD have added something about my new obsession with Invader Zim, but the floor dropped out from underneath me. Maybe I should scream? But then I would sound like a typical damsel in distress. Then I would have to wear some sort of Disney dress with sparkly ribbons and lace and sing songs about love and happiness and cleaning with my little animal friends. Blech.

So I just scream out 'The pantyhose is always with you' and hope that nobody heard me.

...

...

...

How long have I been falling? Ten minutes? How deep is this hole? Maybe... a black hole inside the earth? A bottomless pit like Yako? Or... a giant space full of nothing like Akashia-chan's head...?

I should have chosen a more comfortable chair to fall to my doom in. I hate leather chairs. I try to change my position, but a giant piece of ice hits me in the head. The last thing I see before I black out is a notepad with 'Draw here' written on it. With the last of my strength, I draw a pigeon. Then I faint like a good little pigeon artist.

--

Neuro and Yako, etcetera were lying facedown in the strange ground under them, the fine dirt making them cough as they woke up after their long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, unnecessarily long fall from wherever they came from. There were two people missing from the group, Aka-chan and Hana-chan.

"Slave number one... I don't know where we are, but I'm going to blame it on you anyways."

"Why am I always punished for these types of things? I mean, all things that happen, I'm punished for, yeah, but... why me?"

"WHAT THE **PROFANITY** IS GOING ON??? WHAT THE **PROFANITY **IS THIS **PROFANITY**-ING PLACE???"

"This... is the perfect place to try to kill Neuro to see who I really am, even though I've had plenty of opportunities in the past chapter."

"Hey Neuro... I don't know where we are, but I'm going to throw candy canes at you because I'm just a nice sister that way."

"..."

"Senpai! I'm scared!!! Say something before I die of scaredness!!!"

"My...computer... left at home...."

"Oh hi everyone! I'm here to take Sai and kill Neuro! I'm Sicks! Nice to meet ya everyone!"

There was a blank, but VERY surprised look on everyone's faces. Then they started running around like giant headless chickens.

"AAAAAAH!!!! IT'S SICKS!!!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!! We're all going to die!!!!!"

"I overcooked my beeeeeeeeeeeef!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, run, RUN little humans! And demons! And whatever the rest of you are!!!!" Sicks screamed after them as they ran around pointlessly

And then.... On the horizon, they all saw a tiny speck coming flying at them at the speed of Fleeps. In fact, it was riding a Fleep!

"Why... are you riding those... pitiful earth.... animals?"

"They're called FLEEPS!!!!! They're my friends!!! I met them when I regained conscience and fed them carrot juice! Then they liiiiiiked me! Then I rode them here! And now, here they are..."

This sudden happening and many many strange events in a row had left the poor group of copyrighted characters stunned and confused.

"HAAAA!!!!! Take this SICKS!!!!!! you may not harm these copyrighted characters! or else Yusei Matsui will sue me for killing off his characters, and then chapter 187 will be filled with blank spaces where the characters were before they died! FROSTING LASER!!!!!!"

Out of nowhere, a white light beam shot out of a small black gun. It was frosting. Sicks ate it. The authors became affected by sleep deprivation and their writing skillz decreased by seventy three percent, causing their writing to get really messy. Then sicks realized that the frosting had gone bad many months before. Sicks got sick, and beamed himself up to his spaceship yelling "I'll get you! And your frosting too!" Then he flew off, already planning his revenge for a later date. Then all the copyrighted characters, one host, and one OC had a little dance party in the middle of wherever they were.

THE END! NOPE, JUST KIDDING! I'M USING THE SHIFT BUTTON!

The Fleep were watching from a nearby bush. They pulled out their report books and took note of how dancing seemed to help the authors regain their writing skillz, and that sudden appearances of manga-only characters seemed to scare them and make them run like chickens.

They were actually quite surprised at how easily one of their kind had been pulled into a truce with the.... fanfic authors. The leader of the group, Mook, took out his 'important occasion' pen that he only used on special occasions, and wrote in bold print: RESIST THE CARROT JUICE. They gathered up all their spying supplies, and stalked off quietly into the bushes. They WOULD be back. Yes they would.

--

Hanakuro (me) is tired... Third person is fun. Ugh... Riding Fleeps is hard! We're finally about to leave this stinky place! It smells like old cheese. Oh look, a muffin! I like muffins. And cupcakes. Cupcakes? I had a cupcake at an anime convention once... It had jellybeans on it. What am i going to be for the next anime convention? Haruhi Suzumiya? Or should I finish that Ciel costume for my Kuroshitsuji cosplay? Maybe I could stop daydreaming and actually get into that little portal leading back into the normal world.... but for some reason, I feel like we've forgotten something... those are always the fatal words, aren't they? 'I feel like we've forgotten something.' Oh well, what does worrying do? Nothing.

I step into the little pink and sparkly portal. It's very... Disney-like.

WHOOSH!

And there they were, all back at their own houses. Ta-da!

--

A girl was wandering through a strange underground world. She didn't know where she was or how long she had been there. She was mumbling to herself as she walked, her every step leaving a footprint in the sand.

"Idiots....... water..... need....water...... stupid.... HOW COULD HANAKURO LEAVE ME STRANDED HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!"

eventually, this girl named Akashia-chan escaped. She had the help of a Fleep named Mook. Akashia-chan would regret this later. But the authors were tired and would collapse on the keyboard if they continued any longer, causing something similar to this:

ae5rr=54y9nmb,;l\`13uiwo;ihuhbi;ose54o80ihruflkjbdvv ms'pe4orjklgf,bm

keyboard bashing. Then the authors fainted of exhaustion.

THE END.

We're off to sleep now.

--

Hanakuro: Well, that was the most last-minute chapter ever...

Akashia-chan:...still not listening to you. **in singsong voice** lalalala I can't heeeear yoooou!

Hanakuro: Yes you can. You're just annoyed 'cause you don't like that I like -NeuYako- and you never will!

Akashia-chan: I'm going to kill you.

Hanakuro:...please don't. sleep.. now. zzzZZZzzzZZZzzz

_So anyways! Sorry for the huge delay! (little Fleeps delayed us a little, as explained above) and sorry to irule505 and AnimeDragons who didn't have their reviews in a chapter due to lack of reviews. We'll try to get a chapter out with our limited amount of reviews. The next chapter will be a Christmas chapter, duh! Italic message of impending doom now over._


	26. Christmas Party!

Hanakuro: we don't own MTNN! And apologies for all the lateness!

Akashia-chan: Nuu! We got like, no reviews! At least we got some though, this fic is not dead!

Hanakuro: blame the fleeps and our laziness for the chapter lateness!

Akashia-chan: yesh! Now, TO THE CHAPTER!!!

--

Shiori: zOMG we're back! Hooray! And it's almost Christmas!!!

Akashia-chan: YEAH!!!!!!!! Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer! (Reindeer!) Had a very shiny nooooose! (Like a light bulb!) And if you ever saw it! (Saw it!) You would even say it glooows!!! (Like a flashlight!)

Yako: Happy Holidays!

Hanakuro: YAY! Let's make gingerbread men!

Ishigaki: and deck the halls!

Akashia-chan: with boughs of holly?

Ishigaki: yeah!

Duckie: QUACK!

Akashia-chan: you're right duckie, we need egg nog!

Duckie: **puts on Santa hat**

Sasazuka: …

Sai: Merry Christmas Neuro!

Neuro: …o…kay…

Sai: **hugs Neuro** Christmas is a time for enemies to be friends!

Sicks: **crashes through roof on giant dradle** Happy Hanukkah everyone!

Neuro: even friends with Sicks?

Hanakuro: eep! No, he's too creepy!

Akashia-chan: Hana-chan! Where's your Christmas spirit? Of course Sicks gets love too! **Hugs Sicks**

Go-die: …too. Much. Cheer! **Assumes fetal position**

Neuro: for once I agree with you Slave Number 2…

Yako: it's the holiday season, so that means we get treats right? Like hot chocolate and cookies and candy canes?

Duckie: QUACK QUACK!

Yako: oh, right, and egg nog?

Higuchi: I'm putting Usui in a Santa suit on the police station's homepage!

Akane: **swish swish**

Yako: hm? Hi Akane-chan! Merry Christmas!

Neuro: um…hate to rain on all the cheer…but, shouldn't we do reviews?

Hanakuro: you're right! First one is from irule505! Merry Christmas, or Kwanza or Hanukkah, or…whatever you celebrate!

_Holy crap Hana-chan...u sure can get sugar high... u sure it was candy? yay old western stuffz! hi Narrator! how r u? i give u some Halls cuz ur voice probably gets tired after talking so much! they're cherry cuz that's the best flavour! ... i'm lazy right now, so i'm gonna give u one collective gift! um... I KNOW! IT'S a brand new state-of-the-art yacht! idk what u can use it 4 but...o wel! ur creattive! maybe u can go on vacation or somehing...or sttore swiss cheese on it...hm...well, byez!_

Hanakuro: YESH! I can get VERY sugar high!

Narrator: hi! Thank you for the Halls! I'm good! Bye now! Happy holidays!

Akashia-chan: yay, we has a yacht! I wanna sail to Japan! With swiss cheese!

Go-die: NEXT REVIEW!

Ishigaki/Shiori: I wanna announce it!

Shiori: …Ishigaki, you may announce this review!

Ishigaki: really? Thanks Shiori! Merry Christmas! This review comes from AnimeDragons!

_Hello everyone! again! I seek destrction! mwuahahahahahaha! ok not so much destruction as some more satisfaction. and atomic zombie giggles. Hoozah!_

_Higuchi: yes! u r loved! now wear a wet suit and quack like a duck!_

_Neuro: u get a pet pinata! beware candy-seeking characters..._

_Yako: random person number 4! hug!_

_Shiori: now, if only u culd give me any more embarassing photos of your brother... *conspirital grin*_

_Godai: bark like a dog between every word you say! *laughs maniacally* ok ok its not that funny_

_Sai: my god ur more traumatized than i thought O_o sumo wrestlers with afros XD ok srry...here, a pet rock. he shall listen 2 all ur troubles...his name is Alatus (if you took Latin, you'd find this is a joke--'Alatus' means 'winged-one' :D)_

_Ishigaki: yay ur not traumotized! wear a gown made of velvet! (those r reazlly heavy and stuffy! mwuahahaha!)_

_Sasazuka: YES! SUCCESS!! HE SMILED! i happened 2 take a picture... *mass produces and sells to whole world* expect a word from Mr. Usui later. teehee!_

_Hana-chan: u nows hav 2 7 tools of the underworld 2 use, since u didnt use 1 before! it split like an ameboa! woo!_

_Aka-chan: (keep the candy foutain) XD_

_And one last rule i want make: A million and one horns and trumpets shall blow for every time any of you passes gas! Hoozah!_

_And with that, i bid u all adieu! *tips hat made of tanned crab hide* may havoc commence!_

Duckie: QUACK QUACK QUACKITY QUACK!

Akashia-chan: no, Higuchi will not take over your duck position! He will merely quack like you!

Duckie: quack.

**Wet suit appears on Higuchi**

Higuchi: …quack.

Akashia-chan: do I hear candy? CAAANDYYY!!!!!!

Neuro: ack!

Yako: hugs!

Shiori: 'course I can, my dear chap! **Hands photo** that's him after he fell into lake Sebastian and got covered in crabs! They wouldn't come off for a week, and then he smelled like fish! What's better is that they turned him purple because of some kind of chemical reaction, plus the crabs were green, so he looked like Barney!

Neuro: …I thought it was Christmas…

Shiori: it is! So I'm giving a gift to AnimeDragons!

Go-die: I woof hate woof you…

Sai: I love you rock! Merry Christmas!

**Red and green velvet dress appears on Ishigaki**

Ishigaki: wow, this material is heavy!

Akashia-chan: Christmas colours! Yay!

Sasazuka: …**glare**

Ishigaki: don't be like that Senpai!

Hanakuro: cool! I could use something like Evil Friday and find out what you all do in our free time! MWAHAHAHA!!!

Szayel (from Bleach!): **walks through door** how very interesting…someone like you can do that, huh? I must take you in for experimenting!

Akashia-chan: YOU HAS A FUNNY NAME! AND PINK HAIR! LOL! Plus, it's Christmas, so don't take Hana-chan for experiments! You can take her in the New Year instead!

Hanakuro: …thank you

Szayel: I don't care about Christmas…

Akashia-chan: NYOOO!!! Doesn't Ceiling Aizen celebrate it? GO TELL HIM TO!!! NOW!!!! DECK HUECO MUNDO WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY! AND MISTLETOE! SO THAT YOU END UP KISSING SOMEONE LIKE GIN AND EVERYBODY STARES AWKWARDLY!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

Szayel: **backs away slowly, leaves**

Akashia-chan: yay candeh!!!!!!! **Dives into fountain** UNICORN PANTIES!

Hankuro: um…wow…next review! It's from TB!

_Wow.. did you guys actually get a lot of candy... I went out at 7 o-clock too... and got like half a bag... not even a quarter of a bag.._

_It all finished on the first day. It was pretty sad actually. All the people were either trying to save their candy, and gave me one piece each. Or had no more candy. Or weren't giving out candy at all... gr..._

_On the plus side, no one else had the idea to dress up as a voodoo doll! I even has a knitting stick-thingie stuck into me (through my clothes)_

_COMPLETELY sorry I haven't reviewed for a million and two years and a day. I thought I had read all the chapters already and was waiting for the next one. Then I realized I hadn't read this one._

_It also reminded me of Random Guy... yeah. I used him in one of my english class stories... heh... but my teach said he wasn't detailed enough. DUH! That's why he's called RANDOM guy... sigh... I guess he only works with people like you or me Hana-chan. And you too Aka-chan. And my friend who you guys don't know... yeah..._

_um... should I know what sentai is..? O_oI really can taste the rainbow! hey wait a minute... the rainbow taste like expired fish!_

_I haven't heard the word L'Oreal in like 7 years! oh man!!_

_lol, i hope you take over the worl Hana-chan!_

_I'm writing a manga too!! and Stick figures are awesome!! **high fives Aka-chan_

Hanakuro: we didn't leave at seven, we left at like six thirty since _somebody_ was late, but we still didn't get too much candy!

Akashia-chan: blame everyone else! I kept saying that we needed to go but my family was all slow! Meh!

Shiori: cool costume TB!

Hanakuro: your teacher didn't like RG? That's so cruel! People just don't understand the awesomness of randomness…sigh…

Akashia-chan: soon, we'll be the only random people left! NUU!!!!!!!!! Sentai is something from Power Rangers apparently, I didn't know either until Hana-chan told me! High five!

Hanakuro: I shall take over the world! And Akashia-chan shall be my sidekick!

Akashia-chan: I wanna be a mongoose!

Sai: next review time! It is also from Talk Bubble!

_wow, your inside jokes are so random that they are funny..._

_oh yeah.. and incase I never said this (my brain is too lazy to try and remember...)_

_Happy b'day HANA-CHAN!_

_RG: yay... *sarcasm intended*_

_ME: desu IS a fun word! WHat genius said that?_

_RG: You said it baka..._

_ME: ... NIPPAH!!_

_-_

_I'm on Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni as well Aka-chan. But I finished it... and am patiently waiting for the third season._

_-flashback to 5 minutes after having finished watching the last episode-_

_WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO BEEPING SLOW! RELEASE THE SEASON ALREADY! -TB screams while shaking the anime company dudes-_

_-end flashback-_

_yup... patiently..._

_-_

_hm... I guess you guys are wondering what happened at the eyedoctor with me and RG right...?_

_-flashback AGAIN-_

_-TB driving at an unbelievable speed towards the eyedoctor-_

_RG: WHAT THE HEL!_

_ME: SHUT UP! -turns towards RG- I have to concentrate on driving!_

_RG: LOOK AT THE ROAD!_

_ME: -ignores RG- I mean, if I was concentrating on you the whole time, we would crash, or worse, the KFC guy would stalk us without me noticing. DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT WOULD BE? I'd have to call on my vampire people again! and then they'd eat his chicken wings and we'd all explode into miniscule particules made out of-_

_RG: LOOK OUT!_

_--CRASHNESS!--_

_ME: ow... see what you did!! You distracted me!!_

_RG: -gets up painfully- uuh... I'm gonna punch a hole in your face for tha- HEY!! I CAN SEE!!_

_ME: HE CAN SEE!_

_RG: I CAN SEE! - runs off happily-_

_ME: oh good. He didn't notice that I trashed his convertable... phew. -sneaks off quietly-_

_-end flashback-_

_RG: WAIT!! YOU TRASHED MY CONVERTABLE!! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T FIND IT!!_

_I even checked in your gigantic closet where you hide everything._

_RG: you mean like the uneaten kraft dinner that I didn't want the other day._

_RG: yeah!_

_Me: yeah..._

_Anyways. FINALLY Neuro went in the bunny suit. But now I want him to put on cat ears and a tail!! with a tuxedo!!_

_Now I shall go back to patiently waiting for the next chapter.. do it quickly, or you shall be shaken like the anime dudes for Higurashi!_

_byebye!!_

_BYEE!! JA NE!!_

Akashia-chan: I FINISHED TOO! YAY! The ending made me teary eyed, it was so sweet! YES RELEASE THE NEXT SEASON!

Hanakuro: THAT WAS LIKE THE BEST RIDE TO THE EYE DOCTOR EVER! Was the KFC guy stalking you O_o hope not! HE CAN SEE!

RG: …no it wasn't! She trashed my convertible!

Hanakuro: that she did!! zOMG, Neuro would be so cuuute as a nekomimi!!

Neuro: …

**Cat ears, tail and a black tux appear on Neuro**

Akashia-chan: KAWAII! You should wear black more often Neuro!

Yako: he's so cute!

Hanakuro/Shiori: awww…!

Neuro: …yeah

Shiori: hey! Now that there's no more reviews, what do you say we have a Christmas party!

Hanakuro: hell yesh!

Yako: okay!

Sai: sounds fun!

Duckie: QUACK!

Sicks: sure! Even though I celebrate Hanukkah…

Akashia-chan: then it'll be a holiday party instead!

Sicks: 'kay!

Hanakuro: buh bye everyone! **Puts on Jingle Bell Rock**

--

All: Happy Holidays from us here at Questioning Detectives!

Akashia-chan: why's it called Questioning Detectives?

Hanakuro: well, originally we were gonna question the MTNN cast, but…now it's just a crackfic!

Akashia-chan: oh…okay!!

Sai: EGG NOG CHUGGING CONTEST!

Akashia-chan: YAY!

Hanakuro: bye all! Hope you have a Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/holiday season!


	27. Holiday stuffz

Hanakuro: This is a disclaimer! We do not own MTNN... or Invader Zim. Or a tequito machine.

Akashia-chan: NOOOOO!!!! I want mah TEQUITO!!!!!!!

Moose: this chapter is full of crack. Not REAL crack...

--

"Santa's coming soon! Santa's coming soon! Santa's coming soon! Santa's coming soon! Santa's coming soon! I WANTS PRESENTS!!!"

Aka-chan yelled in the ears of everyone she could see, which was pretty much all of the characters+OCs. Godai was the only one who probably still had his hearing intact, since he was too disturbed by all the... happiness there was in the air, and decided to hole himself up in the basement. Except Hanakuro had predicted Godai going to the basement and hiding from the Christmas cheer, so she had set up a few _very_ nasty traps... none of which you need to know of.

everyone was in the christmas spirit, including the two present members of the Nougami family. Well, it did take a little convincing to get Neuro into that Rudolph costume... Shiori actually had some pretty effective means of convincing people/demons to do things. It involved spiked punch (punch with drugs in it) or spiky punches. (Shiori pummeling Neuro with gloves covered in spikes) Or a combination of the two. Probably the latter.

Shiori was setting out the food for the party, when remembered something.

She turned to Hanakuro, who she could have sworn was laughing evilly (Light Yagami/Rena style) to herself while putting the star on the tree.

"Hey Hanakuro, what did you actually do with all those extra fruitcakes?"

Hanakuro fell off the ladder she was using. The tree landed on top of her, and Akashia-chan's Mom's christmas ornaments were reduced from sparkly spheres to glitter powder in an instant.

"W-why are you wondering about that? I'm not wondering about that! eheheheh! I didn't use them to stuff Godai's mouth and gag him so he couldn't scream for help after being tied up with rolls of Christmas lights!!! Why did you think that?"

Shiori stared at her for a second. "...I never said any of that. Is it true?"

"........of course not! not at all! you never heard anything!" she promptly ran off to check on her brownies that were baking.

"SANTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! GIVE ME MY PRESENTS!!!!! WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET?!?!?"

Rikai looked at the clock and sighed. "It's only 7:00, stupid."

"OMIGOD??? REALLY???"

Rikai sighed again and facepalmed herself. _Why did I come here in the first place? It clear that nobody here has any intelligence at all... except Neuro-dono. Oh yeah, that's why I came. Where is he anyway?! He just left all of a sudden..._

She lifted her head a little and searched the cramped room with her eyes. Definitely no Neuro. _Well, I guess I might as well look for him._ She got out of the chair she was sitting in and thought of the most likely place for Neuro to be. _Assuming he hasn't already gone crazy from being stuck in this place for too long, he's probably as far away as possibly from these retards._

It didn't take her long to find him, since only a few rooms were free of massive hordes of people, those people being all of the characters families. The tiny space was packed with millions (okay, over exaggeration.) Thousands of people, all chattering mindlessly. It was these types people that made Rikai curse the human part of her.

_I bet these human morons couldn't even fight a simple quarter-demon if one appeared right now. Oh, is that Neuro-dono over there?_

--(Shiori POV)

Rikai finally went to look for Neuro. Good. My mission will begin now. Thank you Flamerose for this present. I'll be able to get my revenge on Rikai, AND humiliate my brother more than ever... and I brought a movie camera to record the whole thing. Youtube's gonna love this.

Oh, hi reader! You didn't see any of that! I'm not planning anything evil at all! It's just that, well. I'm sneaking upstairs to spy on Rikai and Neuro to try to embarrass them both so much that they can never show their faces in public again. you see, Flamerose was _veeeery_ kind, and gave me mistletoe... heh. Yeah, I'm going to make those two kiss, take a movie of their reactions, and post it on youtube... and any Neuro websites there are.

Unfortunately, if either of them find out, well... I won't live to see the new year.

So here I go, off to humiliate the two people I hate most. (Besides Sicks, because, well, the annihilation of the human race isn't exactly the best thing I think this planet could come to right now. Although maybe I could use the mistletoe to make him kiss... an air conditioner. Or something. Man, I'm out of creative ideas.)

Up the stairs... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18- how many freaking stairs are there? 32, 33! there! finally done with those stairs... now which room would those two be in?

Faint sounds of conversation. That should be them. Well, since I'm going to be bored listening to them talk for the next... 15 minutes or so until I find the perfect opportunity to attack.... dun, dun, dun dun dun, dun, dun dun... GO MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!! Oh well, just for the sake of it... I make a gun with my fingers and sneak down the halls, darting into the doorways.

"Dun, dun, dun dun dun, dun, dun dun"

"Hey, Neuro-dono, do you hear someone outside?"

Crap. Did Rikai hear me?

"Yes, I did. If it's my sister..."

"Yeah, I'll kill her too."

... goodbye, cruel world.... wait, they can't kill me if they can't see me! I'll use blend into the wall so that they can't see me! And here comes Rikai, this is the perfect time to test my wall blending-in!!

"Uh... Shiori? What the HELL are you doing standing against that wall? Shouldn't you be running?

Eheheh... I'm like a ninja. She can't see me. I'm completely camouflaged with this wall. Rikai is a coathanger if she's able to see me. The secret to my camouflage is that only coathangers, guitars, kangaroos and trampolines are able to see me.

"Ugh, fine. I'll just kill you now."

Heheh.. She's just gonna- wait, she knows I'm here? SHIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!! Yup, I'm sure she's a coathanger. And now Neuro's here... this is just great. I bet Neuro's a trampoline. I would say 'this can't get any worse,' except by anime/manga/fanfiction laws, something bad happens after someone says that. This can't get any worse though, honestly.

"Just one thing before we kill you..."

Now they both have their demon tools out... what happens when demons die?

"Couldn't you have just used the Evil Canceler to hide yourself?"

Oh... I knew I was doing something wrong... yeah, I definitely forgot the second part of the Mission Impossible theme. Wait, Rikai and Neuro are both there... at the same time... next to each other...

"MISTLETOE ATTACK!!!!!!"

I scream, and jump at them suddenly with the little piece of mistletoe. It's right over their heads... eheh... "You know what this means, right guys? YOU BOTH HAVE TO EAT PLUMS IN AN INDIAN BARN!!!!!"

They're looking at me kinda funny. What, haven't they heard that when there's mistletoe over two people's heads, they have to eat plums in an indian barn? It's common knowledge.

"Don't you mean... we have to kiss?"

"Oh, you want to kiss Rikai, do you Neuro?"

They both turned a little red.

Wow, that was easy. I should have bought one of those staples business depot buttons. Didn't know they would fall for that so easily. Hey, I know what you're thinking. I seriously believed in the plum and indian barn thing. Well I'm not stupid all the time, you know!

"So, are you gonna kiss?"

"Ugh. Why SHOULD we? What happens if we don't? Do Rikai and I get cursed?"

Well, of course they get cursed! "Yes you do, as a matter of fact! The ghost of the mistletoe calendar will haunt you forever! FOREVER!!!!!

".............. so as I was saying, Neuro..."

They face each other and continue talking.... PUSH! And they fall into each other and kiss!! Ha, they look so embarassed! Where's that- oh, here's the camera!

"Say 'cheese', guys! On three! One, two, THREE!" Click.... seconds pass. No flash? Wait...

"Um... why isn't the light on the camera on? Hey, the screen is still black, did either of you..."

Rikai pulls something out from behind her back and waves it around... my battery pack for the camera...." little half-demon b**----. F--- **them!!! Why the f**---** did they f**---**ing do that?! It was just for fun!!"

**--(**Back in relative insanity)

"Hey, Sai, did you just hear an f-bomb go off upstairs?"

"Yeah, sounded like that f---ing Shiori swearing up a storm..." Swearing was normally Godai's job. He was not happy about his new competitor for the position of 'Most overuse of the F-word'.

--

It was Christmas morning, and everyone except Neuro and Rikai were looking forward to it. Shiori was undoubtedly planning something mildly evil to make up for her mistake before.

Akashia-chan was up at 6am, amazingly early for her, running around to everybody screaming "Everyone wake up!!! Santa came!!! EVERYONE!!!! THERE'S CHOCOLATE!!!!!"

"Uuuuuhhhh." Groans were heard all around the house as they were dragged out of their beds and sent flying in the general direction of the christmas tree. Nothing like flying headfirst into a giant tree on Christmas morning.

"Akashia-chan... I'm pretty sure nobody wants a broken neck for Christmas..." Hanakuro was just as tired as everyone everyone else. Except Neuro and Rikai, who don't really need much sleep.

"I HOPE SANTA GOT ME AN EGGPLANT!!!"

Eventually, everyone else was a little more enthusiastic about Christmas. When they got their presents. Because nobody can say no to free stuff. Akashia-chan seemed to be running everything like a dictator.

"Okay, everyone. Now we're going to have a show and tell! Everyone gets in a circle and says what they got for Christmas!"

Silence.

more silence.

Aka-chan treats everyone like six year olds and is able to get everyone quiet. She could be a kindergarten teacher.

Well, everyone gets into a circle... okay, I guess it could be a bit interesting to see what they all got...

"Okay, we'll go around in a circle, starting with Sasazuka! What did you get for Christmas, Sasazuka?"

"..."

he held up what looked like a nut cracker. (not the doll type, the metal type!)

"It's an action figure destroyer."

"Very... useful?"

Ishigaki went off to some emo corner off to the side to mourn in advance for his Christmas present.

"Hey, Ishigaki, what did you get?"

"I got the new Shakugan no Shana PVC figure!"

Sasazuka looked up for a second, then got up and walked over to Ishigaki. The Shana figure was crushed into countless microscopic pieces of plastic before anyone could react.

"Shaaaaanaaaaaaa....." Was all that could be heard from Ishigaki as he was suddenly abducted by someone's pet alien.

"Now, since this is probably going to take forever, I've posted what everyone got riiight..." She reached around in her tiny jean pocket and pulled out an enormous chalkboard. Akashia-chan never ceases to amaze... so on the board was a list of everyones names. Here's what we think the list said. it was kinda hard to read Aka-chan's scribble-writing.

**Sasazuka-nutcracker**

**Ishigaki- Shana figure (deceased)**

**Yako- giftcard to all-you-can-eat buffet**

**Godai (who has escaped from the basement)- beer and guns**

**Higuchi (yeah, he's somewhere here)- a WAC airbook and hacking tools. (Nessus and Nmap)**

**Shiori- a pony**

The list was actually pretty predictable. And boring. If it were more interesting, it would be something like...

**Sasazuka- bulldozer**

**Ishigaki- jar of marbles**

**Yako- gummy bears**

**Godai- puffy jumping egg yokes**

**Higuchi- frog pancakes**

**Shiori- triangle-shaped fishcakes**

"Okay, that list is way cooler!" Akashia-chan said. "Hey, wait... aren't we missing some people here? Hana-chan? Neuro? Rikai?"

"Oh yeah! I wonder what Neuro would want for Christmas?" Yako thought aloud.

Then, there was a creak of a door, and two people walked in the doorway. Neuro and Rikai. Perfect timing.

"Oh, THERE you guys are! We were wondering what you two got for Christmas! Tell us!" Akashia-chan made her puppy face. When she does it well, it looks like an innocent little puppy. When it doesn't... well, lets just say that we think she's part zombie.

"Fine, fine. Neuro-dono and I both got restraining orders for Shiori." Rikai gave a glare at Shiori.

Shiori looked annoyed for a second, then went back to her normal happy self and smiled innocently. It was what is called an 'evil grin.' Neuro has those. (MTNN chapter 168, page 16)

She was definitely planning some way to still annoy them.

"Hey, Akashia-chan, what did you get?" Sai noticed that Aka-chan herself didn't say what she had for christmas. Akashia-chan laughed eerily. Shiori was sure it was an imitation of Neuros evil laughter. Except not _quite_ as disturbing.

"That's right, I'M KIRA!!" She half-yelled at them.

"We.... didn't say anything about you being Kira." Sai said, very confused.

"Oh... you... you didn't? Well... My present's right here. Who wants to see first?"

Everyone stared at the box she had in her hands. Silence. Are those crickets I hear?

"Okay, fine, I'll show all of you at the same time!"

She tore open the box at the speed of Light. (Yagami) A dull red glow was emitting from the bottom of the box, and a slight scuffling noise. Then, from the box came...

"IIIIII WANT MAH TEQUITOOOOOOOS!!!!!"

A small retarded looking robot came out of the box, waving around a box for a tequito maker. It shot around the house, bouncing off the walls and leaving disaster everywhere it went.

The others just sat/stood in place, mouths gaping open. The robot shoved tequitos in these gaping mouths.

"See guys, this is Gir!" She explained as the robot tore apart what was left of the house after the party. "He's really cool, and... um, random! He doesn't really do anything... he can make waffles! And order pizza. Oh, he's great at totally screwing up anything you're trying to do! Like, taking over the world, for example."

'Gir' was busy looking through the kitchen for any sign of a waffle iron. A resounding crash of glass was heard as he found the blender. Everyone flinched, and turned to stare at Aka-chan, who for some reason looked very proud of herself...

Everyone's attention shifted, however, when Hanakuro came into the room.

"What the hell is that...." Godai managed to say.

Hanakuro smiled. Very creepy. And tilted her head a little with that evil smile.

"Hi guys! Oh, by 'that', you meant my Christmas present, right? Well... I got an alligator that looks like a smurf! You can call him... or it, Smurfigator, Allimurf, or Joe the Giant Fire Hydrant."

-----------------THE END!!--------

Hanakuro: Suckish chapter is suckish.

Shiori: Obvious statement is obvious.

Akashia-chan: Funny talking is funny. Anyhow, Special appearance by GIR!!!!! WAFFLES!!! Maybe Zim can come in and help Sicks take over/destroy the world...

Hanakuro: NOT a good idea...So... sorry about suckish and late chapter.

Akashia-chan: We'll make up for it with cake!!!!! And world domination!

Hanakuro: Now.... say hello to Joe the Giant Fire Hydrant.


	28. FIREWALLS!

Hanakuro: My GOD!!! WHEN was the last time we updated?

Akashia-chan: It's not my fault! I kept telling her to get the chapter out but noooooooo! There was always an excuse! She was sick, and busy, and her computer died fatally!

Hanakuro; Isn't that redundant? Anyway, while there are excuses for some times, there are none for others. Sorry about the really really really really really really late chapter!!!!!

Akasia-chan: FORGIVE US!!!!

Hanakuro: to the chapter!

--

Higuchi: great…I'm in the chapter…I have a new laptop! I shall now use said laptop and ignore you.

Hanakuro: **failed attempt at stifling laughter**

Higuchi: what?

Hanakuro: Oh, nothing…

Shiori: YO 'SUP MA HOMESTERS!!!!!

Neuro: …what?

Shiori: I dunno!

Gir: WEEHOOO!!!!!!! I'M ROLLING ON THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akashia-chan: YAY!!!!!

Sai: we still have that thing?

Go-die: unfortunately…

Higuchi: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! INTERNET PORN POP-UPS!!!! WHO TOOK DOWN MY FIREWALL?!

Hanakuro: **evil laughter**

Gir: GUESS WHAT IT'S TIME FOR! REVIEWWWWWWWSS!!!!!!!!!!! YEEHOO!!!

Akashia-chan: W00T!! first one is frooooomm…ANIMEDRAGONS!!! It's from like, FOREVER ago!

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! or getting there. :D and im finally 15! iv never been 15 before :)_

u all get surprise presents! i suppose u can decide wat kind of havoc 2 reek(sp?) with the items inside ;) *u can choose*

good luck with that! :D

Hanakuro: reek shoulda been spelled wreak…did I just correct someone on spelling!? GOD, I'm getting boring! NUU!

Akashia-chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DON'T BE BORING!!!! **Huggles Hanakuro** zOMG you've never been 15? I was! Back when dinosaurs roamed the earth XD

Yako: Aka-chan…have you had any sugar today?

Akashia-chan: NO! WhY dO yOu AsK? O_o

Yako: no reason…. Hey, we got presents!

Gir: WHEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Higuchi:scarredforlifescarredforlifescarredforlifescarredforlifescarredforlifescarredforlifescarredforlife…

Shiori: for my present, I want…a voodoo doll of Rikai! **Doll appears** fufufufu…

Akashia-chan: I WANT A BULLDOZER!!!!!!! **Bulldozer appears** YESH!!!

All: uh oh…

Akashia-chan: NYAHAHAHA!!! **Crashes through wall in bulldozer**

Ishigaki: time for the-

Shiori: time for the next review!

Ishigaki: it's fro-

Shiori: from TB! Ishigaki, me letting you announce the review was a one-time deal!

_A TOUCAN! NEURO IS A TOUCAN! HAH! That just made my day...  
Wow, Toucan Sam is an evil toucan..._

-

YAYZ! Random Beam, I missed you! -huggles the random beam-

RG: Hey... What about me...? Wait what am I sayi-?

ME: OF COURSE! -shoots tadpoles at RG-

RG: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!! HEY, NOW I'M IN CAPSLOCK! NO!

-

Yay! Clap for Ishigaki! He finally said something without being interrupted. :P

-

KYA! INVADER ZIM OBSESSION! YES!! SOMEBODY ELSE NOW SEES THE AWESOMNESS OF SUCH A WONDERFUL SHOW! YEAH!

-

A drawinng of a pidgeon... How wonderful... -breaks down in tears- It's just so... TOUCHING!

-

wow, there are a lot of page breaks in this review... It's getting pretty random...

-

well.. that was an interesting chapter. Fleeps sounds like something that would come out of Invader Zim. Now I shall commence talking like the superior Irken Race! More importantly, I shall commence speaking like the almighty ZIM! MUAHAHA! WAFFLES!

Anyways nice chapter, even if it was last minute. May the Pantyhose be with you.

byebye!! 

Hanakuro: YAY TOUCANS!! Yesh, Neuro is a toucan! Sai confirmed this for us.

Neuro: I am most definitely NOT a toucan…I'm a-

Hanakuro: canary?

Neuro: no, I'm-

Gir: A TACO?

Neuro: err…no…I-

Hanakuro: I know! You're a twirlybird!

Neuro: NO! never mind…

Ishigaki: I'm loved!

Akashia-chan: (back from…doing whatever she was doing with a bulldozer) INVADER ZIM ROCKS HARD!!!!!! DOOM SONG!

Shiori: Fleeps do sound like something out of I Z don't they…?

Hanakuro: you watch Invader Zim?

Shiori: yup!

Akashia-chsn: RANDOM HUGS FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Hugs everyone** Narrator, I'd hug you too if you weren't just a voice

Narrator: I feel noticed! You know, if I weren't around you guy wouldn't have ministories!

Hanakuro: yeah, yeah, quit your whining…

Narrator: …bye people

Akashia-chan: BYEEEEEEEE!!!! Now for the next review! It's the actual NEW(well, it WAS when we wrote this!) review from AnimeDragons XD

_hey! a post! i do believe in miracles! ...but i'll continue to wear my seatbelt, just in case._

Hello, everybody. How was all of your new years so far? any new years resolutions? (i made 10 and only hav 2 remaining...heh...)

I give u all mini grim reaper pets! *has given some to everyone i know by now* hoozah! or if u dont want 1, u can hav a flying monkey. they're fun.

i wish Gir wuld visit me, that'd be fun XD and destructive, i suppose, but perhaps i can find a way to harnass his destrustive powers for good (and in good i mean sabotaging the workings of both Sicks as well as those of my younger brother)

i commend u both for finally posting! hoozah! c u later~!

Hanakuro: can these little dudes kill people???? **Gets evil Hanakuro look**

Yako: you have your own evil look?

Hanakuro: YUP!

Akashia-chan: No resolutions for me! I'd just break 'em! YAY FOR SABOTAGING THE EVIL WORKS OF SICKS AND YOUR BROTHER! I want a flying monkey!!!!!!!!!!!

Sai: wearing seatbelts is a good idea, you never know whe-

Hanakuro: when a giant mongoose will destroy the highway, causing you to fall to your DOOM!

Sai: why would a seatbelt help if you were doomed?

Hanakuro: because, that way when Wonder Woman or Buffy the Vampire Slayer finds you, she'll know you were a safe person! Duh!

Sai: yeeeah…

Akashia-chan: NEURO! INTRODUCE THE NEXT REVIEW!!!!!

Neuro: …the next review is from Talk Bubble….

_ya, sorry I never updated, I have no randomness to say, soo... yeah..._

but merry belated X-mas to you too!!

Hanakuro/Akashia-chan: NO RANDOMNESS?? NUU!

Shiori: there's still hope! The next and last review is from TB also!

_Me: The ghost of the miseltoe calendar! WOO~H!_

RG: yeah...

Me: look a miseltoe above us!

-sparkly-ness appears randomly-

RG: Yeah right, as if.

Me: -smushes cake into his face- You aren't worth kissing anyways!

Teehee, Rikai and Neuro go good together!! hehe -thumbs up!-

If Aka-chan becomes a kindergarten teach, then I feel bad for the children who will be traumatized for life...

O-M-G Neuro's evil grin (MTTN manga chapter 168 pg 16) is freggin' awesome...

-

KYA! AKA-CHAN GOT GIR FOR CHRISTMAS! I WANT GIR FOR CHRISTMASS! KYA~!

Hi JOE THE GIANT FIRE HYDRANT

Yako: oooh EEEEH ooooh~!!!!

Hanakuro: neh?

Yako: I dunno…

Neuro: we go good together?

Shiori: NO THEY DO NOT!!!!

Hanakuro: you just don't want Rikai to be around all the time, right?

Shiori: no, of _course_ that isn't it…**sweat drop **

Akashia-chan: HELL YEAH I GOT GIR!!!!! And I love little peoplez!! Hana-chan, can we go visit little peoplez?!

Hanakuro: no way in hell…I don't wanna get complaints from angry soccer mom's…with A/B blood type… (Ouran reference of doom!) Oh, and Joe the Giant Fire Hydrant says hi!!

ZIM (apparently his name must be in capitals): **bursts through door **how dare you take Gir from ME!

Akashia-chan: **fangirl squeal** YAY INVADER ZIM CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!! **Glomps Gir and ZIM** can I keep ZIM too Hana-chan, PLEASE!?!?!?!?!

Hanakuro: …no…not a chance…

ZIM: get your filthy human hands off me! INFERIOR HUMANS!

Akashia-chan: NUU!!!! NEVER! NYAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!

ZIM: AAAAAH!!! Get away from me!!!

Sicks: hey…don't you wanna take over the world? Help me in my quest for domination!

ZIM: I want to DESTROY humans, not work with them!

Sicks: fine, be that way! **Eats cream corn**

Hanakuro: …if you need me, I'll be destroying random origami cranes…preferably ones made of cheese. Although, then it's a cheese crane!

Gir: WHEEEE!!! WE'RE RUNNING!!! WOOHOOO!!!! RUNNING, YEAH!!!!!

ZIM: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Akashia-chan: SQUEEEEEE! I HAVE CAPTURED GIR AND ZIM! BEST DAY EVER!!!

Yako: is anybody else frightened?

Higuchi: GAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! YAOI HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!! SCARYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yako: Anyone BESIDES Higuchi-san?

All: yeah…

Go-die: so, let's end the chapter! Bye!

--

Hanakuro: to Flamerose: we didn't put your first review in because we already fulfilled it in the Christmas chapter so…yeah, sorry 'bout that! It's not because we forgot or you is unloved! And the second one wasn't put in 'cause we've already got this chapter written, and if we take any more time, we'll probably take another month or something because we have o memory...

Akashia-chan: THE BRAIN IS KILLING MY SUN-CELLS!!! guess what?! I'm a KIWI!!! Kiwi, kiwi, kiwi, kiwiiii!!!! NYAN NYAN PURU PURU NYAN NYAN NYAN~!

Gir: I WANT MY PIGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ZIM: I've been kidnapped! NOOOO!!! You're worse than Dib!

Akashia-chan: HE HAS A BIG HEAD AND A FUNNY NAME!!!!!

Hanakuro: well, uh, we're gonna go now…let's hope Akashia-chan has forgotten about her bulldozer…in case she hasn't, I'm gonna hide in the basement! Bye for now!

--


	29. PANTS! or lack thereof

… Guess who's back?

Hanakuro: YES we're back to kill your brains and clutter up page one of the MTNN section! But we really suck for being this late. Sumimasen! It was all my fault! I haven't been helping much with the other chapters, so I wrote this one on my own! (No really, we're not dead yet!)

Akashia-chan: It's true.

Hanakuro:… thank you. And just something I have to say… this chapter isn't related to anything in the previous chapters. It makes no sense, and has little or no logic. It doesn't actually have Akashia-chan or I in it, because I think we normally just talk too much about ourselves. So you get all the canon characters!

(Akashia-chan: I've only said two words here… THIS ISN'T NORMAL!!

Hanakuro: That's 'cause I'm writing it. Normally you talk too much.)

DISCLAIMER: If we were Yuusei Matsui, this story would be updated every week instead of once every four months. Well, not anymore since the series is long since over, but... (you get it now I hope)

--

Almost all of Japan had been going through the same heat wave.

Even Hokkaido had warmed up a bit for the summer, the temperatures rising to over their normal 22 degrees Celsius.

Sure, it was nice for the first few weeks after school was out. Yes, the beach was always a great place to go suntan, the ice cream shops were always open and busy, and your solar-powered calculator never ran out of energy. (Not that it's particularly useful, right after school ends.)

But, when your air conditioner breaks, your tap water runs warm, your fridge and freezer stop refrigerating and freezing, your best friend decides to take a vacation in Hawaii, and your evil, slave-driving, merciless 'boss' decides to make you work during the summer, things can start to go downhill a bit.

And guess who discovered this the hard way?

--

I'm going to solve all of these problems eventually. I just hope I do this before school starts again in the fall.

If my sink, fridge, and AC all had to break, they could have at least done it at the same time so that I wouldn't have to call in the _same_ repairs guy _three times_ to tell me that none of them could be fixed.

At least if Kanae were here, I could have stayed at her place until I could find a store where air conditioners weren't out of stock.

I know that self-pity isn't a very good thing for anyone, but of course there's the last bit. Neuro. All summer. Depriving me of sleep and regular mealtimes so that he could eat.

Feel sorry for me now?

Right now, I'm being dragged along by my head to go investigate _yet another_ murder. If people could just** stop **dying, commiting suicide, and killing people long enough for me to **live**, for a little, I'd be so grateful to the world.

"Ah, is that you, Miss Detective?" The bright voice seemed to come from an approaching building. She sounded almost like a bird. A really loud bird, dressed in what seemed to be a dress made entirely of bottle caps. Did we always have to get the weird clients?

"Yes, Sensei is here to help you with your case~!"

Yes, 'Sensei' is here to daydream, be tortured while you aren't looking, and be useless in general. Actually, I'd rather just work at McDonalds and actually be paid, thank you very much.

And so, our investigation begins. The client's house was enormous. Once you got past the tiny front door, it seemed to be a mansion disguised as a run down shack. There were servants running around, and expensive-looking sculptures and art on every available surface. I could only imagine what type of food these types of people could afford… entire buffets prepared by world-class chefs every night, French cuisine, peeled grapes, wine served in jeweled cups… my daydreams are cut short by a clawed and _very _intimidating hand around my head. Of course.

I follow Neuro to the 'scene of the crime,' past many double doors and through many confusing hallways. Ten minutes later, we finally reach our destination. I swear, if there's a fire, there's no way I'm getting out of this place alive. But, assuming that I can find the kitchen, I can at least have a good last meal.

(The boring part will end soon, I promise!!)

As Neuro studies the room, the bottle cap lady hands me some photos.

"These are pictures we took before the bodies were carried away. Thank you, dear."

The photos are mainly just of the numerous hacked-up bodies lying on the ground. Everywhere. The other pictures are of what the victims looked like prior to being completely unrecognizable. Oh lovely.

So, with Neuro busy and nothing better to do, I started to daydream a bit.

I feel sorry for whoever took those photos. I mean, the bodies were chopped up, and there was blood EVERYWHERE. I may be used to it now, but I don't think most people are. On the other hand, there were people who took pictures of naked people… pornographers… who in the right mind would take pictures of people without pants on?

…

"Yako, tell our client that we're almost done here."

He looked at the photos, and suddenly turned into 'happy neuro' as the bottle cap lady walked by.

"Sensei~ so what have you learned from those photos~?"

Hmm… if those people who take lingerie shots are technically taking pictures of people without pants on, does that make them pornographers too? But on the other hand, those pictures are published in magazines and ads… and they're not as creepy…

"YAKO"

Speaking of creepy. Neuro was talking to me. I was supposed to be answering something. Photos? Something about photos?

"Oh, uh… these head shots of the victims… uh…"

Think, Yako, THINK!! I at least need something to say, even if it doesn't help…

"Since they're only head shots, you can't really tell what colour pants they're wearing can you? I mean, you can't see if they were 'shorts people' or 'jeans people'. Or maybe they weren't even wearing pants!"

I think Neuro's looking at me weird. Maybe a little caught off guard by my random babble about pants. Well, I'm in the middle of talking, so what he thinks doesn't matter.

"I mean, in all the photos we see, we can never tell if the person in the photo was wearing pants or not! I know that if I can't see something, that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. But still! You can't see below their waist, so you can never tell! There should be a rule that all photos should be taken so that you can see below the waist. We should know if the people in the photos are wearing pants or not!"

Is Neuro still staring at me in disbelief? I bet he is…

"Oh, but then even if you can see someone's pants, you don't know if they're wearing underwear! You can never tell that even if it's not in a photo! Well, making a rule that everyone has to be able to see if someone's wearing underwear is weird. Then everyone would be walking around with their pants pulled halfway down… that is, if they ARE in fact wearing pants. I hope they're wearing one of the two. There's already a rule that people can't walk around without either, so I guess that we won't be seeing any nudists in or out of photos…PANTS!"

I really should have stopped talking a loooong time ago. If my watch is right… I've been talking about pants for at least five minutes.

I have been talking about PANTS to NEURO for FIVE MINUTES….

"Sensei… are you okay?"

Wait, is Neuro actually concerned for my well-being right now? Or is this just 'nice Neuro?' Nice Neuro would normally still be beating me up right now… But wait…

"You're acting a little…"

He must be trying to trick me! To make me think he cares!! I'll show him! I know about your little 'plan'. IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY!! Conspiiiiiiiiraaaaaacyyyyyyy……

"If I've actually destroyed what little brains you had…"

No, he must want to gain my trust, then stab me in the back as soon as this case is over.

No! If I die now, then my air conditioner will never be fixed! Or my sink! My Mom will come home to a terribly broken house and a dead daughter! Oh my god… my Tamagotchi will die in a few days if I'm killed now! And Kanae was the only one who knew how to put it on pause! I hope my Mom will put my Tamagotchi's lifeless shell in my grave next to me… and some food.

"Or is this just your own stupidity saying all that?"

Or, does Neuro know how to take care of Tamagotchis? I bet there were things similar to Tamagotchis in hell. Maybe the souls of all the bad Tamagotchis I've let die are in hell right now!! I'm sorry Pocchi! I didn't want to! It's just… you were never nice to me!! You woke me up at 3:30 am every Sunday! When I forgot about you, just for a minute, you were beeping constantly and distracting my mother from her failed cooking attempts! Maybe since you only ate good food, you were disgusted by my mom's cooking! Just seeing it?

"Yako, if you don't respond right now, I'm going to hurt you…"

But I thought Tamagotchis were just electronic pets that had no real emotion or opinion… Pocchi couldn't have had an opinion on my mom's fail-cooking! Was Pocchi a real living thing? Did I murder my poor innocent baby? I'm a bad Mommy! Bad!

Smack! I suddenly found myself hanging upside down from the chandelier on the ceiling… crap. Once again, I have no clue what he said, and no clue how to answer. So I guess I really am going to die… my last words! I need my last words to be spoken!

"If I die now, please take good care of my Tamagotchi, name the next one Pocchi, don't involve him in your conspiracies. Don't kill him, stab him in the back, or let him get up at 3:30 am on Sundays to watch concerts streaming online! Feed him good food, and never let him see my Mom's cooking! I was a bad mommy… Don't be a bad mommy Neuro!! DON'T BE A BAD MOMMY!!!"

--

I wake up… I'm being hit in the head repeatedly… very hard. With a metal pipe.

"Neuro, why are you hitting me?"

"I'm testing for a reaction! If I hit you hard enough, I was sure you'd wake up! And it worked!"

… well, at least I woke up. Guessing from how stupid I was acting, me fainting, and the general spazziness I've been having… Either Neuro hit me one too many times on the head, or the heat's got to me.

I think it's both… Although, I really doubt the metal pipe to the head is helping much.

Let's see… escape plan so I can go home and put some ice on my head and sleep… oh yeah, that's right. My freezer isn't working. No freezer=no ice. Just wonderful.

So I guess there's only one thing left to do now…

I wonder what it would be like if all of my problems were fixed now? Would everything be boring? Wait, does Kanae not being here count as a problem? It would be bad if she were magically brought back home because the magic fairies thought I'd be happier without her leaving. Wait, what magical fairies? Oh well. If the magical fairies were able to get rid of Neuro, then I'd be free to do whatever I wanted, and take any job I wanted too! And all the creepy stalker people would go away, and I could make normal friends!

The fairies… Fairies? Like those ones flying around my head? Aww… come here fairies! I'm gonna name you Pocchi, and you're Puuchi, you're Ponchi, and you're… uh, Mochi! Mochi! I want mochi right now… mochi ice cream…..

(This paragraph could go on for pages and pages, but I've decided to end it here to spare whatever sanity you may have left after reading this.)

--

Akashia-chan: THAT MADE NO SENSE WHATSOEVER!!

Hanakuro: I know, didn't it? It was kinda boring in the beginning, so… I decided to make it more interesting!

Yako: Why… was I talking about all those things?

Hanakuro: Come on, Yako, this is fanfiction. I could have had you join a circus and go off to Peru on a flying camel if I wanted to write about that. But, seeing as I know nothing about circuses, Peru, or flying camels… I wrote this instead.

Yako:... That's nice. Hanakuro and Akashia-chan promise to update soon… or, sooner than before.

PANTS!

(Hanakuro: I think this is the fastest I've ever written ANYTHING... I was inspired.... by the pants.)


	30. WE IS BACK!

Hanakuro: YO! We're back!!!

Akashia-chan: And this time, NOT four months after our last chapter came out! Wait...never mind!

Hanakuro: Yeah...let's try to NEVER do that again! Hey, y'know what we forgot last time? A disclaimer!

Akashia-chan: We still don't own MTNN! It would be filled with crack if we did!!!

Hanakuro: Not that it isn't already... either way! The retarded OR the real crack! Lol, Evil Chef!

Akashia-chan: THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG! TO THE CHAPTER!

--

Neuro: Oh joy...now there won't be a delay in chapters...woot...sigh

Shiori: Hi all! We're back!!

Hanakuro: Yay! And this is-

Akashia-chan SPARTA!!

Hanakuro: erm...no...this is awesome! We have a little over triple the amount of reviews to chapters! Go us! **Happy dances**

Sai: Don't people normally have celebrations to congratulate themselves on getting 100 reviews or chapters?

Akashia-chan: most people, yes! But we're not most people, are we Sai? Hmm?

Sai: Ooookay.....I guess not...

Go-die: I don't wanna celebrate, dammit!!

Yako: If it involves food, then I'm in!

Shiori: I love parties! But first, we should do reviews! Akashia-chan, would you do the honours?

Akashia-chan: M'kay!!! First review is from a new reviewer! W00T! From crystalgardian:

_ZOMG! You updated! Now I can join the randomness as well! YESH! (p.s the caps lock is fun but i personally prefer shift)_

_OHS, by the by, if you are reading this,um...uh... I am not sure what that means..._

_Higuchi: Yesh, popups are scary, specialy those ** ones that you try to cover up, and then you feel like a perv, and they wont get off your freakin computer screen for like five minutes! that is when you take Amy Roses hammer and smash the computer to bits( does anyone remember our little hedgehog friends... I thought not.) Aka-chan: Im'a giving you...*thinks* (ow thinking make ma head hurt LOL jk. I'm actually going to a genius school that is at like high school level, like senior year. And I get a B- average, must be friend influence, they all get r=failing grades, I,m not joking about my school though. and our uniforms are suckish, I LIVE IN AMERICA FOR A REASON! WHY MUST I WEAR A PLEATED SKIRT LIKE SOME ANIME ALONG WITH KNEE HIGH SOCKS AND PETER PAN FREAKING BLOUSES (or a polo shirt which is what everyone wears instead of the stupid blouse, and also a blue sweater which I wear all the time cause my school is always like 40 below.) no offense Yako-chan._

_Yako: I understand the appetite although I don't eat quite as much, I can put down five quarter pound hamburgers at any given time, I can eat a whole meat lovers pizza all by myself and today I have eaten... like 10 ice creams. and guess what? I only weigh 110 pounds! INSANITY YOU SAY? Well its all true, I am not exaggerating._

_go-die: I dare you to die your hair black and grow it out like Sebastian Micheals! and wear the butler suit too!(those of you who don't know, A. Shameness! B. Go read Kuroshitsuji AKA. Demon Butler)_

_Neuro: You must now make ALL of your blonde and take out all your hair clips and take off your jacket and put on black pants so you are in black pants and your vest :D Oh, and if you don't you will be cursed to never come across a mystery for five years!_

_Hanakuro: I give you a sad and random tale, I have only ever had one box of chocolate pocky in my entire life so whenever you say HUZZAH! you get a box of pocky for me._

_Shiori: poof! you now are wearing a dress w/ sunflowers on it and a blue checkered background and a straw hat is hanging down your back, your hair is in double braids and your eyes are (randomly cause purple is my favorite color)now purple, this will last until he end of the chapter._

_Sai: I pat you on the back, You must hate hugs by now right? well... now your gonna hate me too, you have to change genders for the rest of the chapter cause I think its interesting and IDC cause I am not a rabid fan girl._

_RG: HIES!(LOL)_

_Ishigaki: Get a life._

_Sasazuka: What do you think of yourself dieing in 180-181, oh and ...going insane._

_WHOO! meet one of the characters I made for a yet-to-be-published fanfic,Railika!_

_Railika: Hi?..._

_Me: She is half demon, like d-flame-roses character (komenasai!)_

_But she was abandoned in the human world and raised by a human family and thought she was human until what... three months ago?_

_Railika: Uh yeah... three months, anyway I act more like a human since I grew up as one and I'm still discovering my powers...so..._

_Me: Think of her as a demon with a weak angels personality, like the lolicons that princes save cause the girls don't know how to take care of themselves._

_Railika: D-don't say that! what will everyone think of me! (bursts into tears)_

_Me: You will NEVER EVER survive in hell._

_Railika: Shut up! (runs out)_

_Me: Well... XD after this just call me cg, everyone on my forum on another website does and I will be talking here... a lot... Oh, FREE CHOCOLATE FOR EVERYONE AND NEURO HAS TO EAT IT CAUSE IT IS GOOD!_

Hanakuro: whoa...that review took up a page and a half of our Word document! You've only had one box of Pocky?!!!! NUU!!! Ooh, this'll be fun though! HUZZAH! **Pocky falls from sky** And apologies for taking so long...but now you're randomness can finally be shared with the world!

Akashia-chan: OMG YOU LIKE THE SHIFT BUTTON! AND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! AND KUROSHITSUJI!! I OFFICIALLY LOVE YOU!!! **Huggles!**

Shiori: WTF?! Am I some kind of Pollyanna southern girl now? Odd...

Neuro: Hah! Shiori looks like a girl!

Shiori: Duh...Did you read your dare, by the way?

Neuro: Huh? **Reads dare** stupid pathetic human...

Go-die: I *****hate you! No way I'm ********wearing a ********suit!!

Hanakuro: If a reviewer says you must, you must! Whispers hey CG, next week you should make him wears Ciel's outfit from episode four! snickers

Sai: change genders...? **turns into girl with long hair, a pretty figure, and an Orihime-sized chest**

Hanakuro: ...Oh dear God.....My. Poor. EYES!!!!

Sasazuka: ...no comment.

Akashia-chan: I only heard about it, but it made me sad!

Ishigaki: You're not very nice, CG.......

Go-die: this review is *****me off! Next review!!

Akashia-chan: geez, someone's PMSing! Anyhoo, next review is from AnimeDragons! Hi!

_Yes, they do indeed kill. (refering to the grim reaper pets)_

_Now that explains why my grandfather's bulldozer is missing o_O_

_Meh, you can keep it._

_btw OH MY HOLY HARPOONS another UPDATE!! is the sun turning BLUE!? *looks out window*_

_drat..._

_*hands you all kilts* WEAR EM! Sicks, too! and Gir, if he's still there..._

_good to kno ur both still alive ^^ cya later!_

Hanakuro: **evil laughter**

Akashia-chan: YoU mEaN tHe SuN wAsN't BlUe To StArT witH?! O.O

Shiori: A kilt? Oh hell yeah!! Next stop, Scotland!

Neuro: I swear to Satan you and I aren't related Shiori...

Hanakuro: YES! We are still alive! It's good to know that it's good to know we're still alive!

_Kilts appear on everyone_

Hanakuro: Neuro, you are SOOO lucky you have to wear those black pants under that kilt...

Akashia-chan: SCARY MENTAL IMAGE!

Go-die:..........********you*****and********dumb**********mother***********then**********

Yako: Um...are you okay, Godai-san? By the way...nice kilt **snickers**

Go-die: *****

Hanakuro: You know who'd look good in a kilt? Deidara!

Akashia-chan: YEAH!! Lol, he's a cross between Sai and Ino!

Sai: say wha?

Akashia-chan: not you, Sai from Naruto! .....You know, that skirt looks WAY too good on you right now...

Sai: well, I AM a girl...and it's not a skirt it's a kilt!

Ishigaki: NextreviewisfromTalkBubble! YES! I DID IT!

_oh noes!! Due to lack of reviewing your chapters (due to your lack of updating-ness,) has made me completely forget about RG for a lo~ng time!! and Now he's off in Hawaii celbrating the return of his convertable!_

_on a random note, your Ouran reference of doom has given me an idea... YOU GUYS SHOULD BRING KYOUYA IN AS A GUEST!! and then he can be the shadow king in the background as usual. tehe..._

_HAH!! Higuchi gets his first experience of Yaoi Hentai.. muahaha... -evil grin-_

_OH MY GOD! ZIM! THE GREEN, PINK/RED EYED ALIEN WHO'S NAME MUST BE IN CAPITALS! I WANNA HUG YOU!_

_I didn't know Kiwi's could sing so well!! Let's sing the KIWI song!_

_KIWI KIWI KIWI KIWI NYAAN NYAAN NYAAN PURU PURU PURU PURU NYAN NYAN NYAN_

_Well.. since ZIM and GIR have been taken, I SHALL HAVE GAZ!_

_-in the background, Dib feels left out... aw...-_

_I hope you continue to update and don't explode of randomness!! I also have started a crack fic with my Best friend and we are just as random!! except with different characters of course.. hehe... (Demonata!! muahaha!!)_

_now if you will excuse me, I must fly to Hawaii atop a fying piglet of DOOM! I'll be back with RG next time hopefully!! SEE YOUS!_

Hanakuro: KYOYA!!** Fangirl squeal**

All: **sweat drop**

ZIM (that's right, he's still here!): NO!! GET AWAY YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!

Akashia-chan: zOMG it's Neuro as an alien! 0.o KIWI KIWI NYAN NYAN PURU PURU NYAN NYAN KIWI!!! YAY!

Shiori: Poor Dib, always so unloved! It's a tragedy! **Dramatic sigh**

Higuchi: Y-y-yaoi h-h-hentai is SCARY!!!

Akashia-chan: FLYING PIGGY!!!!!

Hanakuro: good luck with your crackfic! Now then, Go-die!! ANNOUNCE THE NEXT REVIEW ALREADY!!!

Go-die: But...whatever. this is from that crystalgardian person...saying how there was a screw-up on that OC's name...

_Oh dear, I just realized as I looked over my story that I mispelled Railika's name! it is actually spelled Reilikah (rey-lee-kuh)_

_Reilikah: How could you forget your own characters name! (sobs with head in hands)_

_Me: It was just the spelling, and I havn't worked on your story for 1 whole month, give me a break!_

_Reilikah: Oh, your terrible your the worst!_

_Me: Thank you! its part of my wonderfully sparkly personality!_

_Reilikah: Gasp! You... YOU IDIOT! (runs out)_

_Me: YaY! she got a little backbone, well sorry for the mix-up haha!_

Neuro: she has as much backbone as the dishrag...

Shiori: Yako has a backbone! Isn't that right Yako?

Yako: uh, yeah sure...

Hanakuro: well then, only one review to go! It's from somebody named AngelsQueen13

_ok, I'm sure you've heard this alot, but I love you Neuro!You're so hot, sexy, and smart!_

Neuro: great...ANOTHER fangirl...

Akashia-chan: If it makes you feel any better, I hate you! And NeuYak! With a passion! Well, actually mostly NeuYak; you're okay-ish. But I still don't like you.

Neuro: Um...thanks...?

_A knock is heard on the door_

Akashia-chan: who could that be? **Opens door**

Rabid fangirls: DON'T TALK ABOUT NEURO-KUN THAT WAY!

Akashia-chan: SHIIIIZ!!!!!! **Runs away from hoard of fangirls **IT'S LIKE THE JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT ALL OVER AGAIN!

Hanakuro: Well...um...now we party!!! **Snaps fingers**

_House transforms into disco club with food and a disco ball and a DJ etc._

Yako: why have you never done this before...? Whatever. FOOD!

Shiori: We're only seven reviews away from a hundred! Yay us!!! Well, time to enjoy the party so...BYE!

--

Hanakuro: that chapter was short and crappy...

Akashia-chan: ow...but at least I learned a valuable lesson about rabid fangirls. Don't mess with them. Especially when their numbers are-

Hanakuro: OVER 9000!!

Akashia-chan: exactly! Oh, hey!!!! Since we took so long to get the last chapter out, we never had anything about Easter or, more importantly, MY BIRTHDAY!! It was on March 24th!

Hanakuro: heh, oops...Well, maybe next chapter.

Akashia-chan: With your update time, it'll already be my next birthday by the time thhe next chapter comes out! OH! And by the way, check out my Youtube videos! (yay advertising!) .com/user/Akashiachan YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hanakuro: Okay then....yeah, you have fun with the videos. OOH! And next week (or perhaps the weeks after) we'll fulfill the dare that Go-die dresses like Sebastian, because he needs time to grow his hair out with my new hair tonic! He'll be my test subject! Fufufu...

Akashia-chan: time to say BUY!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Hanakuro: ..........um, bye!


End file.
